A Series of Hilarious and Cute Events
by areaderofmanythings
Summary: Bechloe in different scenarios as they settle into their lives together. This is a series of oneshots of shameless Bechloe fluff. Continuations, outtakes and prompts I received from my other fics Caught & No Electricity involving our favorite couple. CHAPTER 9: Missing You or How Beca Mitchell Acquired a Tacky Welcome Home Sign Designed by Chloe Beale for her Office.
1. Beca Mitchell's Free Hugs

**So after a few nice reviews and PM's I've decided to make a bunch of oneshots with our favorite couple from _Caught_ and _No Electricity _because they are just to much fun to write and I hate to give them up! So I am going to group them all in one listing so everyone can follow/favorite/read/review in one place. Rather than having multiple oneshots flying around.  
><strong>

**If you haven't read Caught or No Electricity, no worries these should make sense. But what the hell, I'll give myself a shameless plug so go read them. It'll probably give you an idea of he way I write their personalities. **

**Anyways, here's the first oneshot in this series. I would give a shot out to the person that PM'ed me with the prompt of using the Free Hugs sign in a story, but I accidentally deleted the message so I can't. So here you go to the person that suggested it. I hope I did it justice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Chloe Beale's Bad Day or the Time Beca Mitchell Gave Out Free Hugs.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Pitch Perfect and its characters, I don't and that sucks but part of life. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>Sitting up slightly Chloe glanced at the clock across the room, she could barely make out the bright red numbers as she tried to adjust her blurry vision. The actual time didn't register as she laid back down reaching out for Beca. In the back of her mind there was twenty minutes left before they had to be up and to get ready for work.<p>

As her hand hit cold sheets Chloe groaned remembering it was Beca's early day. The last thing she recalls is Beca kissing her goodbye before exiting the room at five forty-five. Usually when Beca leaves early she doesn't bother opening the blinds, instead she leaves them closed so the redhead can sleep an extra hour. Which is the opposite from their normal routine where Beca makes the bed and opens the blinds while Chloe heads down to make coffee before leaving for work.

That means the false darkness in the room was deceiving and the clock didn't read 5:20AM the last time she looked.

"Shit," Chloe shot up, it was 7:14AM and Beca forgot to set the alarm. School started in an hour and fifteen minutes and she was going to be late for work.

After showering she ran from the bathroom to her walk-in closet, in search of something to wear.

"Thank god for casual Friday's."

Throwing on a form fitting yellow Henley, some jeans and putting her hair in a messy bun, Chloe jogged down the stairs. Finding her matching yellow shoes at the front door she slipped them on before checking her watch, she had just enough time for a quick coffee.

As she made her way to the Keurig, which Beca insisted upon for days when they were in a hurry, she saw her usual travel mug already out. Stepping closer she saw a five-dollar bill folded into an origami tulip and a sticky note resting beside it. _We're out of coffee, so pick up your favorite from our usual place on me. I'll buy more on the way home. I love you…_

Checking her watch again Chloe knew she'd be pushing it by stopping for coffee but she needed it, so she decided to take that chance.

Stepping outside, the unseasonably cool temperature hit her. So, she ventured back inside to grab a light pullover. She didn't have to look far before seeing Beca's black and purple checkered button up from last night haphazardly resting on the staircase banister.

"This will do." She mumbled, after picking it up and examining the shirt for wrinkles.

Rolling the sleeves up to her forearm, Chloe couldn't help thinking this was the one and only time she was glad Beca left her things scattered around their house.

After locking up Chloe made it to the coffee shop in record time. While she waited for her order, a chai latte with two shots of espresso, she sent a quick message to Beca.

Chloe [7:48AM]: You get a free pass for being messy and not setting the alarm Mitchell.

Future Wife [7:50AM]: And why am I so lucky?

Chloe could practically see Beca's smirk through the phone.

Chloe [7:51AM]: For starters you're cute and I love you and because I might have borrowed your shirt from last night.

Future Wife [7:52AM]: Not cute, badass… and you always borrow my clothes, that's nothing new.

Chloe [7:53AM]: OK adorable badass it is then.

Chloe [7:54AM]: I only needed it b/c it's chilly out. Don't worry I didn't take your shoes, I don't have toddler feet.

Future Wife [7:54AM]: Toddler feet really? That doesn't even deserve a comeback, because it's going to rain and when it does you'll be wishing you had an umbrella instead of my shirt.

Chloe [7:56AM]: Nothings going to rain on my parade, I look too cute today… My coffees ready, thanks for buying! I got to run. Love you ;)

Future Wife [7:57AM]: I love you too… PS have fun swimming to work!

Future Wife [7:58AM]: I'm just curious, what's my name this week in your phone?

Chloe [8:01AM]: Future Wife… And mine?

Future Wife [8:01AM]: I approve, way better than last weeks "eye candy"!

Future Wife [8:02AM]: Yours never changes, because you always have My Heart…Now get to work!

Grinning at the phone Chloe grabbed her coffee and started for the door, finally her day was going in the right direction.

Stepping around the line she paused to secure the lid on the cup and put her phone away. Continuing through the crowd she could just see the door when the man in front of her abruptly stopped. Not having time to react she slammed into him spilling her drink on his jacket as the cup dropped to the floor.

It was slow motion as she watched the liquid spread across the floor and the guy turn around looking horrified.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde haired man said bending down to retrieve her empty cup. "I didn't think anyone was behind me."

Sighing Chloe tried her best to smile while using the only napkin she had to clean his sleeve.

"No worries, I was kind of distracted too."

"I can buy you another. What did you order?" The man politely smiled as his eyes roamed up and down her body.

Looking at her watch Chloe frowned, "I can't, I'm running late."

"Ok."

The man looked dejected at the quick refusal, but then brightened when Chloe politely smiled.

"Well then how about dinner tonight to make up for it?"

She should have known it would go this way when she saw his eyes trailing her body and lingering on her chest. She just thought the man was being polite by offering to buy her a replacement drink. Turns out he was another one of those overly confidant, I'm good looking and I know it jerks who think they're a ladies man.

Usually Chloe liked to toy with guys this little before easily letting them down, but she wasn't in the mood today. Turning her face from a frown to one of amusement, she whipped her left hand up.

"Not happening," Chloe wiggled her engagement ring to emphasize her point. "I don't think my fiancé would like that very much. Besides, her mac and cheese is probably better than whatever expensive restaurant you were planning on taking me to."

The man looked confused as a light blush and a nervous expression crossed his face.

"I'm just going to go." He pointed behind his back as he moved away. "I'm really sorry."

"Bye." Chloe replied sweetly.

Being hit on and having no caffeine was definitely not making her day better.

Exiting the shop Chloe crossed the street and cut through part of Central Park as she made her way towards the school.

Waiting for the crosswalk signal to change as she exited the park she felt raindrops. Initially she didn't think anything of it, telling herself it was from the trees, that was until she felt more. Looking up she saw dark clouds rolling in and she'd been so engulfed in her morning that she didn't pay attention.

_Damn it, Beca was right._

It was only a five-minute walk from the crosswalk to the entrance of the school and Chloe thought, if she ran, she could make it in three. As the rain came down harder she threw the strap of her bag over her head and across her chest and waited the excruciating slow minute for the light to change.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Janet, one of Chloe's fellow music teachers asked laughing, "It looks like someone stole your popsicle."<p>

The redhead gave a halfhearted wave and sarcastic smile as she trudged into the teachers lounge, cold, damp and defeated. To make matters worse her Friday morning caffeine pick me up was going to be the watered down crap served to the teachers.

Chloe sighed, "Long story."

Making a disgusted face as she sipped her lukewarm coffee she launched into her story.

"Well I'm sure things will get better," Patting Chloe's shoulder Janet gave a soft smile. "It's Friday after all."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly Chloe's morning classes ended up being pretty good, but not great. The students just weren't into singing today, which she figures happens sometimes. In the class before lunch she totally changed up her lesson plans, opting for something fun instead of practicing for their upcoming recital. Breaking the class up into small groups, she let the students suggest songs and create their own vocal arrangements. It was fun, something everyone enjoyed and decided to stick with it the rest of the day.<p>

By lunch her day took another nosedive because it was pizza day in the cafeteria. She always found it weird that an expensive private school served stop sign shaped pizza when they clearly had enough money to buy something more appealing. Looking outside only made things worse, the rain was pouring down and her option of running down the street to the deli was now out of the question.

Banging her forehead on the desk Chloe pulled out her phone.

Chloe [11:46AM]: I'll give you $100 and a kiss if you bring me lunch right now…

Chloe [11:48AM]: Please I'll love you forever.

A few minutes later she got a picture reply of an old fashioned sign, _Katz's Famous Delicatessen Known as the Best since 1888._

Future Wife [11:52AM]: I wish I could but I'm with my boss right now. Will you still love me even if I finish this pastrami sandwich?

Chloe groaned before replying.

Chloe [11:54]: I hate you so much right now Beca Mitchell. Its fucking pizza day and I forgot my lunch at home and it's raining.

* * *

><p>Beca laughed at the last text, knowing how Chloe absolutely hated pizza. She could just picture the repulsed face the redhead was probably wearing.<p>

Beca [11:55AM]: Bet you wish you had that umbrella?

My Heart [11:56AM]: More than anything I just want a hug, is that too much to ask.

Beca [11:56AM]: But it's Friday, you love Fridays and I bought you coffee this morning.

My Heart [11:58AM]: This Friday sucks and it started with me forgetting you left early and I didn't get to eat breakfast with you and it's raining and I'm cold and…

Beca frowned, the text message went on and on about how horrible Chloe's day had been. At first Beca thought they were messing around, that's the only reason she kept teasing, but this last message really got to her. Now she felt terrible for joking so much when her fiancé was obviously miserable.

David, Beca's boss, noticed tiny brunettes demeanor change the minute she got the text.

"OK spill, what's wrong?"

"It's Chloe, she's having this awful day and I've made it worse by clowning around."

Beca sighed pushing what was left of her sandwich around her plate before spilling the whole situation.

David was easy to talk to and he and Beca got along right from the beginning and now they considered each other good friends. Once the older man saw her work ethic with the outreach programs they started three years ago, he took an active interest in shaping Beca's career. Even going as far as talking to the record companies executive board about her taking his position after he retired.

"You can't be talking about that hyperactive redhead that volunteers sometimes?" David asked smiling as Beca nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen your fiancé _not_ happy."

Beca shrugged looking at the older man giving a tight smile, "That's because I make it my mission to make sure it never happens."

"Well how are you going to fix it?" David asked watching the brunette wear a defeated look.

"I honestly don't know this came out of the blue. Plus there's not much time to plan, I work until four and she gets off at two-thirty."

David sat back regarding Beca, who was staring blankly at her plate.

"No you don't Beca, you're done for the day."

"But it's only noon, I just can't leave."

"You can and you will." David shot back in a serious tone that meant this wasn't up for discussion. "In fact every Friday you can leave at noon, unless we have meetings or other obligations."

"Wow," Beca looked up grinning. "I guess all I can say is thank you."

Gesturing to their plates David asked if they were done. Beca nodded before grabbing the check out of the older mans hands.

"You know the rules," Beca chided pointing a finger playfully. "One person picks and the other person pays."

David held his hands up in surrender. "I knew I should have picked someplace expensive."

"Your loss…"

As she waited in line for the cashier Beca wracked her brain for something to cheer Chloe up.

Beca [12:15PM]: Well your day's about to get better b/c you will get to see my smiling face soon.

My Heart [12:17PM]: You're right, that is something to look forward to.

My Heart [12:17PM]: Ohh and I can't wait to see your hot body ;)

Beca blushed reading the text, it was amazing how quick Chloe could turn things around. She also knew were this was going and she needed to put a stop to it.

Beca [12:18PM]: No sexting Beale, we're at work. You know the rules.

My Heart [12:19PM]: But rules are made to be broken (your words not mine)…

Beca [12:19PM]: That happened one time!

My Heart [12:20PM]: Well you left that sexual innuendo door open and I came crashing through it like the Kool Aid Man.

Beca [12:21PM]: Do not even think about sending that picture I know you're taking…

My Heart [12:23PM]: You suck, I'll see you at home, I love you…

My Heart [12:25PM]: Speaking of Kool Aid, pick some up on the way home. Specifically the Purplesaurus Rex flavor if you can find it, if not Tropical Punch will do!

Beca [12:26PM]: omg you are ridiculous!... I'll see what I can do…143

Walking out the door Beca turned to David giving a mock military salute and a quick wave as she headed towards the subway entrance instead of into the waiting cab.

"I'll see you Monday."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes, that's the time it took Beca to grocery shop and prepare the house.<p>

Dinner was something quick and simple, crab cakes and shrimp pasta with a spicy mango sauce. It was an odd combination, but Beca hadn't made in months and they were two of Chloe's favorites things, so it was perfect for tonight.

In the living room she set the coffee table up into a make shift dining room placing plates, the redheads favorite wine, a movie and an unopened bag of popcorn in the middle.

Making her way around the first floor she picked up a few of her belongings before heading upstairs, where she hung up Chloe's towels and made the bed. The house wasn't up to Chloe's level of OCD straightness but it was the best she could do in fifteen minutes.

Heading towards the door an idea popped into her head and dropping the umbrella she sprinted back up the stairs to the office.

After scribbling two words on a piece of paper in red letters she folded it and put it in her pocket.

Making a quick detour to Chloe's favorite coffee shop, Beca managed to make it to the only bench along the short path Chloe used to walk to work.

"Right on time." Beca said looking at her watch.

Pulling out her phone she typed out a message.

* * *

><p>Chloe sighed as she packed her desk and locked up her room up for the day, it was two thirty but she was glad this day was over. Walking down the hall towards the exit she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Seeing the name flash on the screen she smiled for the first time since her last class.<p>

Future Wife [2:34PM]: I got off work early, race you home.

Chloe [2:35PM]: Challenge accepted!

Future Wife [2:35PM]: One catch, you have to walk… 1…. 2… 3…GO!

The redhead laughed, Beca Mitchell always had a way of putting her in a good mood.

Stepping outside Chloe cursed, the rain had let up but hadn't stopped completely. Watching a cab roll by she thought about how easy it would be to cheat and Beca would never know.

Future Wife [2:38PM]: Don't you dare think about taking that cab!

"Fuck it," Chloe exasperatedly groaned as she marched out onto the sidewalk.

She'd already walked to school in the rain and she might as well finish her day off by walking home in it, the only positive was it was little warmer than the morning. Besides when she got home she could change into something dry and make her fiancé snuggle while they binge watched House of Cards on Netflix.

Entering the park she slowed her pace because someone was standing in the middle of the path with an obnoxiously big umbrella.

Chloe grinned looking closer, she'd know that silhouette under the umbrella anywhere.

Leisurely turning Beca gave Chloe a shy smile and a shrug of her shoulders before dangling the coffee cup in front of her.

Chloe started making her way towards the brunette and the waiting coffee but stopped when Beca set the cup down. She curiously watched as the brunette pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

As the paper flipped around the redhead squinted her eyes as she tried to decipher her fiancés messy scrawl.

Reading the sign a second and third time is when Chloe's heart melted, she could just barely make out the words _FREE HUGS_. After her horrible day she didn't think two words and one person could make it any brighter, but it happened. At that moment she fell just that much more in love.

Chloe couldn't wait anymore, she refused to stand there idly while her ridiculously cute fiancé stood there holding a sign and wearing a smile reserved just for her. The anticipation of getting that free hug was killing her.

In preparation for the redhead that was bounding towards her Beca quickly set the umbrella aside and opened her arms. Chloe collided with Beca, who unconsciously picked her up as she held the older girl tightly, while Chloe instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist.

Not wasting time Beca crashed their lips together.

It's lightly drizzling and Chloe knows they should be moving to get under the umbrella but she doesn't care about that or bad day she just had. All she can think about is how Beca was here waiting for her and is now kissing her like she's the only one that matters.

"I think I should wait for you in the rain more often." Beca jokes staring into crystal blue eyes as they try to control their breathing.

Chloe laughed releasing her legs to stand back on solid ground. "You know for such a small person you sure are strong."

"I've had lots of practice catching you."

"Well its kinda hot," Chloe smiled brightly pulling Beca closer by her shirt. "Now more kissing please."

Wrapping her arms around Beca's neck Chloe leaned in ghosting their lips together, fully content to tease the younger girl into making a move. Her wait only lasted seconds before Beca finally closed the gap.

_So much for Beca's rule about making out in public, _Chloe thought as they continued kissing in the rain.

Their little bubble was broken when they heard a passerby, "Ohhh get it Miss Beale!"

Chloe broke away looking behind Beca to see two of her eleventh grade students walking backwards and grinning like they just caught two celebrities who thought no one was watching making out.

"Hey Julie, hey Robert." Lifting a hand Chloe gave a half hearted and embarrassed wave. "Have a nice weekend."

"You too," the two friends said in unison before laughing.

"Hey Beca," Robert called out before as they turned around.

Chloe buried her face in Beca's neck as the brunette silently waved not bothering to turn around or say anything.

"How's your day now?" Beca asked chuckling at the situation.

"Still perfect." Chloe beamed pressing a lingering kiss to Beca's cheek.

Handing over the coffee Beca picked up the umbrella.

Wearing a mischievous grin she sweetly asked, "Can I call you Miss Beale too? That'd be so hot."

"I still don't know why you let them call you Beca."

"Because I'm totally unprofessional and not their teacher." Linking their fingers together the brunette tugged her fiancé down the path towards the exit. "Come on, I got surprises for you at home."

"What kind of surprises?" Chloe hummed in between sips of coffee letting the liquid warm her throat.

"To begin with a relaxing bath while I make you dinner, which _might_ be your favorite, followed by a movie."

"You're seriously the _best_ ever. I guess I'll keep you around."

"Yes!" Beca gave the best fist pump she could while holding the umbrella. "My master plan worked and I conned you into marrying me. I'm so winning right now!"

"You _conned_ me, its totes the other way around?" Chloe replied trying her best to hide a smile while sounding offended.

Beca mocked brushing dirt off her shoulder before replying. "What can I say I'm a pretty great catch."

"I love you." Chloe stopped to kiss Beca's lips one more time. "You are _so_ much more than a great catch Beca Mitchell."

All Beca does is give a wink before pulling Chloe down the path.

As they walk Chloe nonchalantly whispers, "You're more than welcome to join me while I take that bath."

"Tempting… Very tempting." Beca not so subtly rakes her eyes over the redhead's body as they walk.

"It's an open invitation just for you."

"I'll have to take a rain check."

Leaning in Chloe seductively hints, "I'll totally make it worth your wile."

"I'll think about it."

The two walk the remainder of the path in comfortable silence while Chloe finishes her coffee. Reaching the crosswalk Beca lets out a laugh.

Raising a questioning eyebrow the redhead looked over, "What's so funny."

"You know it's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet. You seriously hog the whole thing."

"I can't believe you quoted a Police song right now." Chloe giggles reaching over to pinch the brunette's cheek. "It's cute, cheesy but cute."

Turning Beca musters up the stupidest grin she can.

"Well I mean every little thing you do is magic." The brunette busts up laughing trying desperately to finish her joke. "I mean everything you do just turns me on."

Chloe throws her head back laughing at the ridiculousness of what she just heard.

"You are such a dork."

"Hey," Beca playfully points a finger. "You love it."

"That I do." Chloe replies tossing her empty cup in the trash.

Reaching out Chloe took the umbrella from the shorter girls hand and closed it. The two wandered home hand in hand stealing kisses here and there, neither in a rush or caring about how wet their clothes got.

All that matters in Chloe Beale's world right now is how Beca Mitchell just made her day with a simple sign that read, _FREE HUGS_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and I did the Free Hugs sign justice.**

**Be on the lookout for the next installment, I'll be adding to this listing! So if you want notification hit that follow button.**

**Also, if you got any ideas for me I am more than willing to have a go at them, so send them my way! **

**Next potential oneshot for our favorite couple: how Chloe's students find out who the mystery person she's dating is and how they react when said girlfriend waltz's into her classroom unannounced!**

**Until Next time...**


	2. The Inquisition

**Title: **The Inquisition or the Time Beca Visited Chloe's Class

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre-Caught fic.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I owned Pitch Perfect and its characters, I don't and that sucks but it's part of life. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>It was Chloe's afternoon break and she was working on her lesson plans for tomorrow. She hated teaching music theory, it was so boring, but she didn't have an option, it was the basic fundamentals that all singers and musicians needed to know.<p>

Sitting in the back of class she used a remote to flip through her PowerPoint slides, there was just no way to make this crap fun. Beca was the only person she knew that found it remotely entertaining and tonight at dinner she needed to ask her girlfriend for ideas on how to liven the lesson up.

Looking at the clock she had five minutes before afterschool rehearsals started. With the upcoming winter concert approaching Chloe had no choice but to hold extra practices and today was the high school choir until five.

Standing she made her way to her desk. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out her phone, she had just enough time to message Beca.

Unlocking her phone she smiled at the background photo of her and Beca, it was taken by one of Chloe's friends a couple months ago. They were spending Saturday together in Central Park attending a charity concert featuring the New York Philharmonic. Chloe's friend, who was photographing the invite only event, had gotten them last minute passes.

They were in their own little world relaxing towards the back of the audience on a blanket, enjoying the free food and wine. It was early evening and Beca had moved from lying down to sitting cross legged with Chloe's head in her lap. Chloe was absentmindedly playing with one of Beca's hands and totally oblivious to the way the brunette was smiling down at her.

Neither knew they'd been photographed until a few days later when Chloe got an email from her friend with the picture. After seeing it they both agreed the candid shot was perfect.

Her reminiscing was cut short by the sound of talking and footsteps entering the classroom. She reluctantly put her phone away, without sending her message.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys lets take a ten minute break." Chloe stated while arranging her music for the next song.<p>

Leaving the classroom Chloe headed out to refill her water bottle.

An hour into practice and things were good, their concert was three weeks away and the choir was right where she wanted them. She was even debating about ending practice early, but figured a little extra preparation never hurts.

When she got back she saw a small group, the same one from this morning, huddled in the back looking at Sarah's iPad.

Chloe got a weird feeling in her stomach because something was off. Normally she wouldn't think anything of it but they were trying to hide what they were watching, which probably meant it wasn't allowed on school time.

Seeing the time Chloe cleared her throat, "Times up, let's power through and maybe we can leave early."

Most of the students returned to their seat, but a small group of five remained seated in the back.

They weren't paying attention and if they were they would've seen Chloe approaching and heard the laughs coming from others in the room. Instead they were so engrossed in the iPad that Chloe leaning over them never registered.

Chloe was shocked to see them looking at a picture of her wearing one of Beca's old Oasis t-shirts. It wasn't incriminating, just a selfie that she sent to her girlfriend a couple weeks ago. They minimized the picture and that's when she saw them looking at _her_ Facebook page.

Chloe was stunned. At least her page was on lockdown and they only had access to her basic information and profile and cover photos.

"Look it says she's in a relationship," Sarah said pointing to the screen.

"Look at the cover photo, is she with a girl?" Came another comment as they all leaned in looking at the same photo from Chloe's phone.

Still not seeing Chloe, Sarah looked at her friends. "Did any of you know she wasn't single?"

"I did," Chloe coolly answered eyeing everyone in the group. The surprise of hearing the new voice was written all over their faces.

Looking at Sarah and Julie she politely asked, "Is this why you two wanted to know my name and university this morning?"

"Yes and no," Sarah quietly replied shifting her eyes around her friends looking guilty. "We searched your name to see that singing group you were a member of. We wanted to see if there were any videos, but then Greg saw the Facebook page and we clicked on it."

Chloe laughed, she'd been a teacher long enough to know they weren't lying, "Did you see any or were you just Facebook stalking me?"

"Oh yeah," Greg announced trying to suppress a smile. "We saw the one were that hot blonde threw up everywhere and then another where you guys won nationals."

Chloe chuckled making her way to the front of the group, "Everyone sees the first one."

She could still picture Beca and the rest of the Bella's faces when they saw it their freshman year. To Aubrey it was a horrifying experience but to everyone else it was hysterical.

The questions about the Barden Bellas and a cappella came fast and furious after that and Chloe could barely keep up. The whole class was excited to learn what it was like for their teacher to be in a championship singing group.

"Those arrangements were killer we need to try something like that." Robert piped up from the second row. "Who did them?"

"That would be Beca Mitchell," Chloe smiled saying the name out loud.

She didn't know if it was appropriate to mention that Beca was her girlfriend. She wasn't hiding anything everyone knew, well except for Aubrey but that was another story, but this sort of thing never came up in class before. It wasn't like she could run down the hall to ask advice from another teacher when she had a room full of students.

Luckily Chloe didn't have to say anything because Robert asked another question. "You still talk to this Beca Mitchell person? Can she do an arrangement for us?"

Chloe shut her mouth for a brief moment before deciding to be vague. "I see her often, so I'll ask her."

Looking at her watch, she knew practice was pretty much shot for the rest of the day, so she let them continue.

Next it was Julie's turn to chime in and by the looks of it she'd been waiting patiently for her turn. "Who's that girl in your picture?"

"What picture?" Chloe tried to play dumb but it didn't work because some of her students were laughing.

"The one you were staring at on your phone," Julie confidently stated. Lifting up Sarah's iPad she pointed to the screen. "The same one in this picture."

There was a chorus of "I didn't see it" and "let me see" coming from around the room. Before she knew it Julie had connected the iPad to the projector and the picture flashed on the screen.

Chloe slumped in her chair hiding her eyes, she should have turned that thing completely off, so much for being vague. "That's my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Came two male voices from the back of the room.

"Yes."

"You're gay?" Questioned a new voice from somewhere to her right.

"Not exclusively no." Chloe shrugged looking around at her students, who didn't seem fazed by the admission. "I think you love who you love. I just happen to be in love with her and have been for a long time."

That's when the questions started rolling in.

"What's her name?" Someone finally asked.

"Beca Mitchell." Chloe couldn't reach Julie's iPad in time to stop what was coming next. "Please don't search her name."

Chloe hoped Beca's profile picture was appropriate. It had been a while since she checked and the last one was Beca flipping the camera off with both hands.

It didn't take long and a few seconds later Chloe's heart melted, Beca had changed the picture to one of them.

It was at Chloe's family's annual Fourth of July lobster boil and clambake and they were sitting next to each other at an outdoor table. You could just make out a faint grin behind the bottle of beer Beca was drinking while Chloe made her give a lobster claw a high five.

Before the students got a chance to ask any more questions they heard the sound of the classroom door being kicked open.

"Hey babe, I know I'm early but…" Beca entered the classroom holding a bottle of water in each hand and had a bag of candy hanging from her mouth. Noticing twenty people staring at her, she dropped the bag to the ground. "Totally forgot you had rehearsal, I'm sorry."

"It's ok we're almost done." Chloe replied waving the younger girl over, shooting a warm thankful smile.

After the initial shock Beca made her way to the group, setting the water down on Chloe's desk as she passed. She about lost it when she saw her picture on the giant screen behind Chloe.

"Hi I'm Beca, " The brunette gave a small awkward wave as she stood behind her girlfriend. "But I guess you guys already know that."

One of the guys got up and pushed over his chair motioning for Beca her to sit.

Sitting down Beca noticed the uneasy look on her girlfriend's face. "Why the hell is my Facebook page open?"

"Beca language." Chloe chided as a smile crept onto Beca's face.

"Geez you're as bad as than my mom." Beca turned to face the students who were laughing and grinned. "It's nothing they haven't heard before. At least I didn't say shit or damn or…"

"Do not finish that sentence." Chloe slapped a hand over Beca's mouth. How Beca was able to turn an awkward situation into something funny was beyond her.

The laughing just egged Beca on as she forcibly removed the redhead's hand from her mouth.

Turning to block Chloe's view Beca mouthed out "fuck."

This got the biggest laugh yet and Beca got a not so light slap from Chloe.

"See now I have," Beca started dramatically counting each person in the room, "Twenty witnesses. This isn't the first time she's hit me." Faking an injury Beca rubbed her arm and asked, "Why is that?"

"If you wouldn't act like a seventh grader I wouldn't have to."

"Wait a minute," Robert broke in laughing at Chloe's tone of voice. "You're that girl from the video."

Raising an eyebrow Beca looked at Chloe uneasily. "Do I want to confirm or deny this?"

"Chill out they saw the finals video on YouTube," Chloe laughed as she grabbed Beca's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh well then hell yes I am."

"So let me get this straight," Sarah asked drawing the attention of the couple. "You two met in college?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"And now she's my _lovely_ girlfriend who hits me."

"You deserved it for being a smart aleck!" Chloe shot back in mock offence.

"You can say ass, we're all adults," Beca shrugged. "I'd call it being entertaining but whatever."

"How long have you been together?"

Chloe looked over at the brunette who was smiling, it was almost as if Beca was taunting her to continue.

Chloe eventually spoke, "Five months."

"Actually," Beca turned to look at the class. "Its five months, seventeen days…" For added effect she looked down to her watch, "eighteen hours and forty-nine minutes."

"Wow that's precise." Chloe laughed at Beca's antics knowing the younger girl was probably right.

A new voice interrupted, "Why weren't you together in college?"

"We spent so much time together everyone thought we were and that we were hiding it. But in actuality," Chloe said confidently. "We were just friends who..."

"Oh whatever, you're just trying to be politically correct," Beca interjected not letting Chloe finish. "Look here's what really happened, I was hot for her, she was hot for me, but we were to scared to say anything. Then five months ago she got me drunk..."

"I did not get you drunk," The redhead crossed her arms annoyed as she sat up straighter. "It's not my fault you get plastered on two sips of wine."

"Anyways, five months ago," Beca rested her elbows on her knees and sat forward in her chair, fully engaging her new audience. "I finally kissed her and we told each other everything. We've been together ever since."

After that someone asked Beca about their time at university and she didn't hesitate launching into her next story. Currently Beca was talking about Chloe's jiggle juice and how she strutted all over the aca-initiation party claiming they'd be fast friends. Hearing this she knew it was only a matter of time before more of her college stories got out.

Chloe needed to get the brunette to shut up and quick and had just the trick to silence her girlfriend. "Hey you want to see Miss Mitchell do the cup song?"

"Not happening Beale." Beca raised an eyebrow in challenge before turning to the students, "Do _not_ call me Miss Mitchell, Beca is totally fine."

"I know, you just don't want to embarrass yourself because you're rusty right?"

Chloe was provoking her, Beca could hear it in the redheads voice. Chloe had just issued a challenge and Beca never backed down from a challenge no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

Beca was on a mission to beat the redhead at her own game. "Give me a cup."

Chloe stood and went straight to her desk. Opening the bottom drawer she pulled out a plastic cup. Handing it to over, Chloe stepped back as Beca sat on the floor.

Before starting Beca removed her jacket and threw it behind her without even looking. Flipping the cup upside down she started.

It had been a couple of years since the last time she sang it at a house party. Fat Amy and a few others coerced her into teaching them, but the lesson ended in failure due to alcohol.

Looking smugly at Chloe, Beca slammed the cup over one final time. "Happy."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Chloe said defeated as she grabbed Beca's hands helping her stand.

Beca pressed a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before returning to their seats. "I can't let you beat me at my own game."

Chloe knew letting the questions go on this long was probably unprofessional but with Beca, professionalism went right out the door. That's one thing she loved about the younger girl, how she could gauge a room and know exactly how to act while still being herself one hundred percent of the time. Plus Beca's was helping her, in a round about way, connect with her students on a different level.

"Beca, let's see if you really know Miss Beale." It was Sarah, the self appointed ringleader of this interrogation. "What's her favorite song?"

Casting a sideways glance at the redhead Beca tapped a finger to her lips thinking of an answer.

"I know what she thinks I'll say." Beca paused racking her brain.

Chloe loved a lot of songs but she had one absolute favorite. There were countless times Beca had found this song paused on her girlfriend's iPod and after listening to it she knew why.

"In My Life by The Beatles," Beca gave with a satisfied tone. "It has to be the simplicity of the lyrics and melody, along with the harmony in the voices."

"How… How did you know that?" Chloe was floored, she'd never said anything. On top of that Beca knew exactly why she loved it so much.

"Lucky guess." Beca winked brushing her thumb along Chloe's knuckles, signaling they'd talk about it later. "Do you know mine?"

"That's easy, Coldplay's In My Place." Chloe looked at Beca with a smile, the brunette just nodded smiling back.

Beca had once told Chloe that she thought she'd crossed so many lines falling in love with her best friend and didn't dare admit it to anyone. Their entire year apart Beca was lost and while trying to push her feelings away fell even harder. Little did she know Chloe had her own dilemma and was struggling with the exact same issues. That's why a few weeks after moving to the city Beca figured it was time to say something. She couldn't risk not knowing if there was even a small chance that they could be together. The time and place of the revelation wasn't perfect, but as they stood in the redhead's kitchen kissing, tasting of wine and popcorn, Beca knew everything would work out.

"Miss Beale what's the cutest thing about Beca?"

Chloe sat back thinking, there were a lot of the things cute about her girlfriend, in fact the whole package was cute. But she didn't want to say anything to personal so she picked one of Beca's pet peeves.

"The fact that she gives of this badass persona when I know she's a giant softie." Chloe loved getting the younger girl riled up, it was cute, and by the looks of things she successfully accomplished this.

"That's so not accurate! I am such a badass, I got tattoos and ear piercings to prove it." With that Beca began rolling up her sleeves showing off the tattoos on her forearms and wrist. "I got more, one on my shoulder and another across the middle of my back. That one hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Beca language." Chloe laughed pulling the brunette back into her seat after she realized Beca was beginning to lift up the back of her shirt. "Sit down, this isn't show and tell."

Beca reluctantly sat wearing an annoyed face.

"Total softie," Chloe casually pointed to Beca. "She called my parents dog cutie pie the first time she saw him."

"It was a puppy and puppies are cute." Beca huffed out crossing her arms.

"Beca he's a full grown English bulldog named Baxter."

Narrowing her eyes Beca looked at Chloe with skepticism. "You _told_ me he was a puppy."

"That's because you freaked out when you saw him at the top of the staircase."

"He was huge you could hear him running, it sounded like a German Shepard."

"Beca he weighs forty-five pounds and is to lazy to run." Chloe deadpanned as she looked around the room proud at the laughs her story was receiving. "I even caught her looking up videos of bulldogs on YouTube."

"That's because I wanted to teach him how to ride a skateboard." Beca fully turned in her chair giving Chloe a shit eating grin. "You thought it would be cool, don't deny it!"

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of bickering Beca waved a hand in front of Chloe's face to shut her up, "Next question."

"Where did you go on your first date?"

"That's easy," Beca said smiling confidently. "I took her to a Dim Sum restaurant, then we talked and watched the sunset from the Metropolitan Museum of Art rooftop bar."

The way the date came about wasn't exactly conventional, so Chloe was glad the brunette skipped over those details. The truth was after Beca kissed her they headed straight for the bedroom, three years of built up sexual tension taking precedence over talking. It wasn't until the next morning that Beca suggested making things "official" by going on their first date.

"We even got ice cream on the way home. It was an awesome date, she was very sweet." Chloe smiled adoringly at her girlfriend. "She even had an epic fail with the chopsticks."

"Jesus Beale, I told that dumpling was slippery." Beca playfully chided trying to sound annoyed. She'd never admit it but she was extremely nervous that night.

Turning to the brunette with a glimmer of humor Chloe sweetly ask, "Oh is that why you stabbed it?"

"Yep that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Beca just shook her head laughing at the memory.

The next set of questions was about Beca's job and the students thought it was cool Beca worked for a record company. After explaining what she did as community music coordinator, Beca was surprised when Chloe volunteered her choirs to help. The students groaned but Chloe said it would be a good opportunity to give back to the community.

Chloe was amused at how Beca was handling the whole situation, she never expected her to sit down and answer all their questions. Beca was at ease, even when deflecting the more personal questions about her or their relationship. Chloe had to admit, Beca was being down right charming and all she wanted to do right now was lean in and kiss the younger girl.

Another guy raised his hand, "So since you got your tattoos in high school, did you do anything else that got you in trouble?"

"Not really, I was mostly antisocial. I wasn't as awesome as I am now. Your faithful teacher though," Beca smirked, this was payback for the puppy comments. "She's the one who got in big trouble."

Chloe nervously looked around the room, as twenty sets of eyes shifted expectedly to her.

Chloe did the first thing she could think of, she tried to deflect. "I threw a little house party and got grounded no big deal."

"No big _deal_? Your little," Beca used air quotes to emphasize her point. "House party lasted two days and ended with a bath tub on the lawn."

They heard a chorus of "whoa's" from everyone in the room.

Then Beca turned to the girl sitting next to her and stage whispered so everyone could hear. "And her grounded, lasted her _entire_ senior year of high school."

"I needed to focus on getting into college so it wasn't a bad thing." Chloe tried desperately to play off the situation.

Beca and the class were laughing uncontrollably and Chloe needed to shift the attention before more details came out.

"Why don't you," Chloe pointed to Julie now who quickly quieted down, "Ask _Miss Mitchell_ how her evening in jail was?"

The brunette groaned sobering up at the memory. "Hey, I was just sticking up for my friends."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Chloe's mischief and humor filled eyes whipped to Beca. "Because back then you called it, and I quote, seeking revenge for the injustice of aca-nerds everywhere."

"What did she do?"

Beca slumped in her chair resigning to the fact that Chloe had won whatever game she was playing. "I punched a guy and then broke a window."

"She still has the scars on her knuckles." Chloe proudly said as Beca waved her hand in the air.

"Trust me," Beca made eye contact with the kids around the room. "Don't go to jail, it's not as cool as Orange is the New Black makes it seem. Jail's dirty and that's the last thing I'll say about it."

Sitting back up Beca reached for Chloe's hand, linking their fingers. "How much time do we have left?"

Chloe glanced at the clock, "About ten minutes."

"What other deep dark secrets do you want to know about me?" Pointing to a girl in the back she pleaded, "Let's keep it fun, Miss Beale's already ruined my reputation enough today."

Listening to Beca talk Chloe really appreciated how much Beca had grown from the closed off antisocial girl she met at the activities fair. There were still hints of awkwardness, but what really came through was the confidence. It took Chloe months to break down Beca's barriers and once she did she saw the sweet, caring and confident side on a daily basis. Even back then and more so now Chloe found that side to Beca, for lack of better words, fucking sexy.

"I like you, you're funny," Came a new voice neither had heard before.

"Well in that case want to hear a joke?" Beca asked looking around the class.

"Sure."

Beca didn't dare look at her girlfriend. "What word starts with F and ends in U C K?"

Even though Beca delivered the joke in a highly inappropriate way, Chloe knew it was innocent, but she couldn't risk what answers it would receive. So instead she decided to put an end to Beca's fun and games.

Looking at the clock Chloe chimed in before the punch line, "Guys as entertaining as Miss Mitchell thinks she is, time's up."

"Damn Beale way to cut me off," Giving a smug look Beca was determined to finish the joke. "I was just going to say fire truck."

At this the whole class started laughing as they gathered their things to leave.

Beca wasn't done, she wanted to push Chloe's no cursing rule further. "You thought I was going to say fu…" A hand stopped the words coming from her mouth.

Chloe sighed in disbelief shaking her head, "See seventh grader."

Still keeping a hand firmly over the brunettes mouth Chloe grabbed Beca's shirt collar standing her up.

"Beca say goodbye to the _adults_ in the room." Chloe emphasized the word while grabbing Beca's hand and franticly waving.

Beca mumbled incoherent words.

As her students started leaving Chloe finished with a smirk, "Adults say goodbye to the _child_ in the room."

This got the desired amount of chuckles along with a few "Bye Beca" and "Bye Miss Beale's girlfriend."

Sarah and Julie were the last ones and before stepping out the door they looked back whispering, "they're cute, I ship it."

As soon as the door clicked closed Chloe's lips were on Beca's. With no warning Beca stumbled backwards and reached out grabbing Chloe waist for support. Knowing they were still in school Beca didn't let the kiss get out of control, so she pulled back and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"I've been wanting to do that," Chloe looked up trying to pinpoint the exact time she wanted to kiss the brunette. There were too many and she went with the next best thing, "Since you walked in the door."

"Well I'm glad I have that affect on you." Beca said pulling away to sit on the edge of Chloe's desk. "Sorry I barged in, I thought you were just working late."

"No worries."

"I was caught off guard but," Beca lightly laughed, "You had the whole deer caught in the headlights look going on."

"I don't know what happened," Chloe exasperatedly sighed throwing her hands up in surrender. "One minute we were singing and the next they had our Facebook pages open asking me all these questions."

"Hey it's ok," Beca could see the worry on her girlfriends face. Grabbing a hand Beca rubbed soothing patterns on Chloe's palm. "They didn't ask anything I didn't want to answer, the elementary school kids I work with ask way more personal questions."

"You're right," Chloe grinned grabbing the brunette's other hand linking their fingers.

"Plus, I didn't mind," Beca gave a reassuring smile and wink.

Swinging their hands back and forth Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving the day, I love you for it."

"That's why I'm an awesome girlfriend," Beca pulled Chloe closer. "I love you so I'd do anything to save the day."

Chloe stepped in between Beca's legs wrapping her arms around the younger girls neck giving a quick kiss. "I still can't believe you started taking your shirt off to show them your tattoos."

"I wasn't taking it off, just lifting it up so they could see my back," Beca defended. "I had to recoup my badass points after the devastating blow delivered with the dog story."

"You didn't have many left after they saw your profile picture." Chloe whispered closing the gap and kissing her girlfriend.

After a few minutes of making out Beca pulled back sporting a wicked grin, "So I guess you _don't_ like my tattoos then?"

"Oh I most definitely _do_, they're…cute." Biting her lip Chloe desperately tried to hold back her laughter.

Beca raised and eyebrow intending to play along. Placing her hand gently on Chloe's face she forced the girl to look her. "That's not what you said the other night when you thought I was asleep and were tracing them."

Trailing her fingers from the redheads shoulder to the middle of her back Beca mimicked the redheads tracing patterns.

Leaning in Beca kissed along the taller girls jaw ending just below her ear.

"I think your exact quote was _these are so fucking hot_." Chloe visibly shuddered as Beca gently glided her fingers along the redheads back in the exact location of her tattoo.

If she wasn't already leaning against the brunette Chloe would've had to sit down. Beca was the master when it came to making her weak at the knees with a single touch.

"How about that dinner now?" Beca asked casually like she hadn't been trying to seduce the redhead.

"How about you take me to your place and let me see those tattoos?" Chloe asked stepping out of the brunette's reach to gather her things to leave.

Hopping from the desk, Beca made her way towards the door before speaking. "Nope, you promised me Indian food, now lets go get that Tandoori chicken!"

Chloe laughed as she shut the lights off, Beca Mitchell was such a tease sometimes.

As they walked towards the exit Beca trailed her hand along the lockers, making sure to hit every lock so that it echoed down the hall.

"I had fun minus the whole Spanish inquisition." Beca shoved her hands into her jacket pocket before turning to look at the redhead. "I should come hang out more often."

"You should, they liked you." Chloe looped her arm through Beca's, pulling her closer. "They did have a request though."

"What's that?" Beca racked her brain, trying to remember if she agreed to something she shouldn't have.

Chloe giggled at the puzzled look on Beca's face. "They want you to make a mix for them to sing."

"Sure why not."

Chloe beamed, leaning over and planted a sloppy kiss on the brunette's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this because it was another fun one to write!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews,favorites, follows and PM's I have gotten. Each one mean's a lot to me so thanks for taking to time to do it!**

**I got three potential oneshots for next time starting our favorite couple: 1)Beca vs. the BBQ Grill, 2) one where the duo goes grocery shopping and 3) Trip to Chloe's family's for forth of july (mentioned in this fic). I haven't made a decision yet, but rest assured all three will be written at some point.  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots with these too please send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next time...**


	3. Hospital Trip 1

**Title: **Hospital Trip #1 or Beca Mitchell's Reaction to Pain Killers

**Rating: **T

**Era: **The summer between the first and second snowstorm of _No Electricity_ (pre-engagement)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, because if I did the whole movie would be about Beca and Chloe. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at ten o'clock Saturday morning and Chloe reluctantly got up from the kitchen table. She wasn't expecting anybody and Beca wasn't awake yet so she had no clue who it could be.<p>

Opening the door she was greeted by two deliverymen with a huge box.

"Hi can I help you?" Chloe politely asked looking at both men.

"We have a delivery for," The guy looked down to his clipboard, "Rebeca Mitchell."

She didn't remember Beca mentioning ordering anything, so this was new. Beca usually didn't order anything that required a box that big, she was an electronics person and those boxes were small. The box at the bottom of the stairs definitely wasn't anything electronic.

"We didn't order anything."

The guy flipped through his papers impatiently, "We're early but it says this address."

He handed the clipboard and pen over for Chloe to verify. The paper didn't say where it was from or what was inside, it just had their address in Beca's messy handwriting.

Signing the paper Chloe stepped aside, letting the deliverymen in.

Chloe wandered back to the kitchen, picking up her coffee she returned to the living room and stopped in front of the box. The box was big and when she tried to move it with her foot it wouldn't budge. Wherever the box's final destination was, it was going it would take both of them to movie it.

_What the hell did she buy_, Chloe thought sipping her coffee. There weren't any identifying marks, it was plain box, and that made her excitement to open it ten times greater.

The redhead knew she shouldn't open it, but the temptation was there, it was always there, but she resisted because that would be snooping. Although her girlfriend never got upset, Beca had caught her numerous times looking for presents she shouldn't be looking for. The brunette would just shake her head mumbling how Chloe was, "Frustratingly cute."

Sitting down on the couch Chloe flipped the TV on. She'd just have to wait it out until Beca woke up before opening it.

Whatever it was Chloe hoped that tools weren't needed because Beca and tools didn't get along, no matter how hard she tried. On the other hand, if that was the case, Chloe knew she'd be in for an interesting afternoon.

She didn't have to wait long, thirty minutes later an exited brunette came bouncing down the stairs like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes," Beca exclaimed jumping the last three steps making her way over to the box. "It's arrived."

"What's arrived?" Chloe snickered as she set her coffee down, startling the brunette.

Turning around to face the redhead Beca pointed to the box looking offended, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Good morning to you too." Chloe shot back in a playful tone.

Beca dropped the annoyed façade instantly and smiled. Walking to the couch she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Beca what's in the box?" Chloe laughed as her eyes followed the brunette into the kitchen.

Emerging a minute later Beca flashed a pair of scissors.

"My…" Stabbing the box Beca sliced down the middle opening the top. "Our new grill."

"Where the hell did you get a grill?" The redhead raised an amused eyebrow. "Better yet why did you buy one?"

Beca gave Chloe a look equivalent to an are you stupid face before plainly stating, "The Home Depot and because I want one."

"Oh my god." Chloe sat back down on the couch not knowing what to say.

For some reason that store fascinated Beca and Chloe couldn't figure out why because Beca was practically useless when it came to fixing things. They'd been one time and that was one time to many as far as Chloe was concerned. Between the chainsaws and nail guns you would have thought Beca's birthday came early. It took all Chloe's willpower and a few screwdrivers and hammers to drag her girlfriend from the store.

"Have you been watching cooking shows again?" Chloe looked over at Beca who was browsing the instruction booklet grinning.

"Yes," Beca flipped a few pages. "If we get good enough we can enter competitions."

Turning the TV off, the older girl raised a challenging eyebrow, "That's the last time you watch Iron Chef."

"Do you know what you can cook on a grill?"

"I'm vaguely aware." Chloe deadpanned.

Beca flipped a few pages not bothering to make eye contact as she formulated a list in her head. "Steaks, ribs, chicken, shrimp, fish, vegetables. The list is endless… I even saw someone make a quesadilla!"

"Well ok then." Chloe had to admit the grill was a good idea and a great addition to their patio.

Standing Chloe made her way to the box and started pulling out parts.

Beca quickly smacked her hand away, "Nope, I'll put it together."

"But you aren't miss fix it." Chloe eyed Beca skeptically smirking. "You like tools but they don't like you. Remember what happened with the hammer?"

"Hey, that hole was small and fixable."

"I never knew a hammer could get stuck in drywall like that."

"You're not funny." Gesturing to a silently laughing Chloe, Beca asked for help moving the box through the house and outside.

For a June morning, the weather was nice and Chloe thought it would be the perfect opportunity to work on her tan. "I'll be right back I'm going to change and grab my book."

Beca didn't say anything just waved the redhead off as she spread out a bag of small screws on the table.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

Placing her book down on her stomach Chloe looked over at her girlfriend. Beca was wearing an annoyed and aggravated face that Chloe thought was extremely adorable despite the amount of cursing coming from her mouth. The grill was nowhere close to being done but Beca was making progress.

Chloe adjusted the lounge chair and turned to lay on her stomach. Dropping her sunglasses down her nose she giggled at Beca's frustration, "You sure you don't need any help baby?"

"No I'm good. You're just distracting me."

The redhead had caught Beca staring many times that morning, it's the whole reason she wore the dark aviators and was sitting directly in Beca's line of sight. Plus there was no way she could see all of the brunettes antics sitting in the far corner, even if the sun was better over there.

"How so?" Chloe innocently asked. "I'm just reading my book."

"Please," Pausing Beca made a point to trail her eyes up and down the redhead's body. "You purposely wore that yellow bikini and sat right there."

"Why do you see something you like?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and gave a knowing look.

"So that's why you're taking so long?" Chloe giggled.

"It's not my fault you were blessed with a banging body." Beca mumbled returning to her work.

Twenty minutes later Beca was crouching down holding onto a side panel and desperately trying not to pay attention to what her girlfriend was doing. Chloe was currently sitting up lifting her hair off her shoulders and twisting it into a bun.

Beca was staring again and Chloe thought now was the perfect time to mess with her girlfriend.

Lowering her sunglasses the redhead gave a seductive wink as her finger toyed with the string around her neck, "Tan lines are such a bitch."

The agonizing slow movement sent Beca off balance and her first reaction was to reach out to the concrete in front of her. The quick movement stopped her from face planting but didn't stop the sharp edge of the panel from carving a line in her skin right below her elbow.

The blood registered before the pain as Beca grabbed her arm. "Fuck!"

Chloe knew that tone, it wasn't the normal frustrated tone, it was the one that meant something bad happened.

"Oh my god." Scrambling to tie her bathing suit Chloe ran into the house to grab a towel.

"Give me your arm Beca." Wrapping the towel tightly around the cut Chloe saw Beca was as white as a ghost.

Chloe felt awful this was all her fault. Standing Beca up Chloe helped her to a nearby chair.

"It's ok. You're fine, everything's fine," Kneeling in front of the younger girl Chloe took Beca's uninjured hand and looked into her eyes.

Beca felt sick, "I gonna throw up."

"Just keep breathing."

After a few minutes Chloe tentatively stretched out Beca's arm and untied the towel. The cut wasn't bleeding that bad anymore but probably needed stitches.

Wrapping the cut up Chloe had to break the news to her unusually quiet girlfriend. "Good news and bad news."

"What?" Beca asked terrified, refusing to look at her arm or Chloe.

Beca hated blood, even small paper cuts, and was surprised she hadn't passed out after seeing the amount of blood on her shirt. Hearing the slight waver of her girlfriends voice she knew this wasn't going to be a simple fix.

"Good news is it's not deep," Pausing Chloe chose her next words carefully speaking in a calming manner. "Bad news is I think you need stiches."

Judging by the look on the younger girls face, she was trying to process the information.

Tightening her grip on the chair Beca's knuckles went white. "Can your mom do it?"

"She would but they live two hours away." Brushing a strand of hair out of the brunette's face Chloe continued, "I'll get her to take them out."

"Ok."

"Beca I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have messed with you."

Beca tried her best to smile but it turned out more of a grimace, "I told you, you were distracting me."

Chloe stood and they made their way into the house. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs she sat her girlfriend on the bottom step. "Wait right here."

"Really? Where am I going to go?" Beca annoyingly bit out but immediately regretted it seeing the guilty look on the redheads face. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm just in a lot of pain."

Chloe slumped her shoulders, "I deserved it, this is all my fault anyway."

"Not entirely," With her good arm Beca grabbed Chloe's leg stopping the redhead's motion. "I should've paid better attention but you're just so _hot_."

Despite the situation the attempt at a joke was cute Chloe thought. Leaning down she placed a quick kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Let me go put something appropriate on to wear to the hospital." Chloe said sprinting up the stairs.

"I'm sure they've seen less."

* * *

><p>Three hours and four stitches later the two returned home. Chloe had no idea what she'd gotten herself into, it was like taking care of drunk Beca, but funnier.<p>

"Baby you need to lay down." Chloe said pulling the sheets back in their bed. "The doctor said you should rest after taking the stronger pain meds."

Pulling her head through a t-shirt Beca grinned, "I like pain meds."

"I'm sure you do," Chloe giggled. "Who would've known badass Beca Mitchell has a low tolerance for pain."

"Hey," Climbing into bed Beca fell face first onto her pillow. "I can handle pain until it hurts."

Chloe tucked the brunette in and kissed her forehead before picking up Beca's discarded shoes and clothes. Taking the bloody t-shirt downstairs she decided to see if it was salvageable and left it soaking in the laundry room.

Now was a good a time as any to send her mom an update, sighing Chloe sat down at the kitchen table. The reply came quick and said she'd be happy take Beca's stitches out next weekend and she'd even give her a sticker and a lollypop.

Heading back upstairs Chloe hoped Beca was asleep that way she could slip out and pick up the antibiotics from the drug store. Poking her head around the door she saw her girlfriend in bed staring at the wall with her arms crossed.

Gently sitting down on the bed Chloe looked at Beca, "What's the matter?"

"Can I come out of timeout now?" Beca pleaded like a little kid in trouble. "I won't fight with the grill anymore, he already won round one."

All Chloe could do was laugh, those pain meds must have fully kicked in. She could see Beca fighting to stay awake and they were making her loopy.

"You're not in timeout."

"Yes I am." Beca turned on her side wincing at the pain. "There's nothing fun, no TV or laptop. It's just me watching the wall. That's timeout."

"Do you want to come downstairs then?" The older girl asked in an amused tone.

"No, this bed's way to comfy."

Chloe giggled retrieving a pair of shoes from the closet, "Ok."

Through heavy eyes Beca watched Chloe slip on her shoes, "You're really beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself Mitchell." Stopping the redhead leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"Did you eat Lucky Charms for breakfast?" Chloe shook her head eyeing the brunette suspiciously. She could see the concentration on Beca's face as she racked her brain for whatever she was going to say next. "Because you look magically delicious."

Beca attempted a wink but failed as both eyes slid shut and sent Chloe into a fit of giggles.

"You look cold."

"Beca I'm not cold."

Totally disregarding what she heard Beca continued, "Lay down you can use my body as your blanket?"

"What? No!"

This cheesy pickup line game started back at Barden, even back then Chloe was beyond amused at the brunette's level of dorkiness. The first time it happened a plastered Beca was being helped home by a slightly less inebriated Chloe who thought the younger girl was just spouting drunken babbles. What she realizes now was that Beca wasn't playing games, she meant every word, the humor was a way of deflecting her true feelings.

"Your lips look lonely…" At this Beca started inching closer to the redhead. "Would they like to meet mine?"

Chloe loved this side of Beca, she was more carefree than normal, and you could usually get her to do or say anything. Unfortunately though you never knew exactly what would come out of her mouth.

Brushing her fingers over the younger girls knuckles Chloe decided to play along, "Baby what are you doing?"

"Trying to get into your pants," Beca ran an index finger along the redhead's knee in a slow pattern. "Is it working?"

"No," Chloe plainly stated smacking the finger away.

Wearing a look of determination Beca sat up and moved closer, "You're kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much always on my mind."

This was one of the first lines Beca ever used and Chloe remembers it well. She'd been fishing the brunette's dorm keys out of her jacket pocket when she heard it. She remembers looking up and seeing this dreamy expression on Beca's face, similar to the one she was wearing now.

"I've heard that before, get some new material."

"Baby I might not be Sriracha sauce, but let me spice up your life."

"Are you a Spice Girl now?"

"Nope," tapping a finger to her lips Beca smirked. "But you're ginger spice!"

Throwing her hands up the redhead giggled, "Ok, I walked into that one."

"Did you read Dr. Seuss books as a kid?" Beca interjected. Suggestively looking up and down her girlfriends body Beca let out a whistle. "Because you're green eggs with a side of damn!"

Chloe was desperately trying to suppress her giggles, she liked that one.

"Ok, that was creative." Toying with the brunette Chloe started leaning in, stopping a few inches from Beca's lips.

Grinning Beca figured she was winning. "Your eyes are blue like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea."

Tilting her head slightly the redhead whispered teasingly, "You're getting better."

"Can I borrow a kiss?" Beca ran a finger along Chloe's bottom lip. "I promise to give it back?"

Locking eyes with the younger girl Chloe nodded inching closer at an agonizing slow pace. Closing the gap Chloe placed a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips before jumping off the bed. All Chloe heard was a defeated sigh, she could only imagine what was going through her girlfriends head.

Using a flirty tone Beca broke the silence. "Hey sexy, going somewhere?"

Shaking her head Chloe bent to tie her shoes. "To the drug store to pick up your antibiotics."

"And more pain pills?" A hopeful grin spread across Beca's face.

"No the doctor said Tylenol would work." Leaning over Chloe placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

Yawning the brunette flipped onto her back. "A TV."

"Why do you need a TV?"

"Because we need one in our bedroom." Beca gestured to the wall waving a hand around. "And that nurse that was here a little bit ago won't let me go downstairs, so I have nothing to do."

"You have a nurse?" Chloe teased playing along. "She sounds mean."

"She's awful," Burrowing back into the pillows Beca closed her eyes. "But I got a new one, my really pretty girlfriend who's very caring and I love a whole bunch."

"Well she's not buying you a TV today either."

"I tried," Flashing a defeated face the younger girl continued. "It's ok, we have to much sex in here anyway. There's usually no time to watch TV."

That wasn't entirely true but Chloe laughed anyway, they had both decided a TV wasn't needed. Honestly Chloe liked not having one, it gave them more opportunities to talk before falling asleep.

Chloe laid down on the bed pulling Beca closer. "Take a nap and when you wake up I'll be back."

After a few minutes of silence Chloe thought Beca had fallen asleep. Slowly moving off the bed she started for the door.

"Chlo can I have a PS4?" Came the half asleep question from the brunette.

"Why do you want that?" The redhead smirked, it was like listening to a child talking to Santa at Christmas. And she couldn't wait to hear why.

"I want to play Grand Theft Auto and get in touch with my gangsta self." At that Beca flashed a peace sign.

"You are such a dork." Chloe repeated her girlfriends hand gesture. "A peace sign, really?"

Cracking an eye open Beca observed Chloe who was lightly laughing. "You just wish you were as cool as me Beale."

"That doesn't change the fact that you don't need a PS4."

"But I need something to do," Sitting up in bed Beca pleaded.

Chloe gently pushed Beca down into the pillows again. "What you _need_ to do is sleep off the pain killers, they've made you delusional."

"I'm fully lusional even if there are two of you right now." Rubbing her eyes the brunette tried to fight the overwhelming tiredness she felt. And truthfully seeing two Chloe's was confusing her, she didn't know which one she was talking to. "The doctor said I can't work Monday and Tuesday, what am I gonna do."

"Beca it's summer, I'm off from work for three months." Chloe gave an exasperated sigh. "You're not going to be alone."

"We can play together then." Beca sat up excitedly getting out of bed. "Let's go to Best Buy."

"Beca Mitchell," Chloe demanded and the brunette stopped in her tracks. "We are _not_ going to Best Buy. You got five seconds to get back in bed."

"You can't get anywhere in five seconds. You're already setting me up for failure." Turning around Beca quickly made her way to the bed wearing a dejected look. Throwing the comforter back she climbed in.

Giggling Chloe shook her head, her girlfriend was being really adorable but frustrating as she fought the tiredness. Her mom said once Beca slept a few hours, the side effects of the medication that caused all the crazy antics would wear off.

"You suck," Beca flopped down onto the mattress disappointed. "I really wanted that PS4."

"Just like you really wanted that grill."

"Hey," Beca pointed a finger without lifting her head. "That grill is awesome."

Chloe scooted closer running her fingers through brown hair. "You're right it is. Please try to sleep baby."

Flipping on her stomach Beca nuzzled into the redheads side. Yawning she replied, "Ok."

After a few minutes of gently massaging Beca's scalp Chloe trailed her fingers down the brunettes back. The soothing circles eventually caused Beca to pass out. Planting a kiss on Beca's cheek Chloe got out of bed and pulled the comforter over her back.

Before slipping out the door she wrote a quick note and left it within reach of Beca's cell phone.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Chloe was sitting on the couch mindlessly flipping through TV channels when Beca made an appearance downstairs.<p>

"Hey baby how do you feel?" Chloe asked muting the volume.

"A little sore," Beca flashed her arm where she'd just placed a fresh dressing over the cut. "Other than that ok."

Beca made her way over to the couch and laid her head in Chloe's lap. It was a little after ten when she woke up and she was surprised Chloe wasn't in bed with her. It was worrying, she knew Chloe felt bad, but it was just an accident that probably would've happened even if she wasn't ogling at her girlfriend.

Grabbing Chloe's hand Beca forced her to look down, "Please don't be upset it was just a little mishap. I'm not mad."

"Yeah but you got hurt." Beca could see the anguish in the redhead's eyes at that statement. The tears were right there, about to spill over as Chloe quickly wiped them away.

"This gives me a reason to get a new tattoo." Chloe let out a tiny chuckle. Sitting up Beca ran her thumbs along the redhead's cheeks and gave them a quick kiss. "There's that smile and laugh I love."

Picking up the brunettes injured arm Chloe traced her fingers along the bandage, "What are you thinking about getting."

Smirking the brunette deadpanned, "Property of Chloe Beale."

Laughing Chloe lightly shoved her girlfriend. "Should I be offended?"

"I mean the other night," The younger girl swept her hand suggestively down her body. "You _claimed_ it was yours."

"Oh it is." Chloe kissed her girlfriends whispering, "It most definitely is."

"Actually I found a list on my phone before I came downstairs." Pulling the device from her pocket Beca handed it over. "I guess this is what happens on pain medication."

Skimming through Chloe laughed, the list was absolutely ridiculous. Her favorites had to be, the word _oops_ with an arrow and an angry Mr. Potato head. At the very bottom of the list was Property of Chloe Beale, it was sweet but she couldn't let that happen.

"Beca you can't get this," Chloe stated handing back the phone.

"Just thought I'd offer." Beca shrugged nonchalantly. "Nahh I think the scar will be badass enough."

Flipping her eyes to the brunette's she smiled mischievously, "That's because you realized you have a low tolerance for pain."

"Not true," Trying to sound offended the younger girl pointed to her tattoos. "You trying to crush my rep?"

"You already crushed it with the text messages you sent while I was gone." Picking up her phone Chloe laughed as she scrolled through it. "My personal favorite is this conversation."

Taking the phone Beca cringed at her new name in the phone.

Clumsy Brunette [5:58PM]: Can I ask you a question?

Chloe [5:58PM]: Sure…

Clumsy Brunette [6:00PM]: If Barbie's sooooooo popular, why do you have to buy her friends.

Chloe [6:02PM]: Where did this come from? lol

Chloe [6:03PM]: I guess because she's lonely.

Clumsy Brunette [6:03PM]: Well she does have trouble keeping a job.

Chloe [6:04PM]: Maybe it's because she's a stuck up biatch and no one will hang out with her unless they get paid?

Clumsy Brunette [6:05PM]: No!

Clumsy Brunette [6:05PM]: I secretly think it because she's a high class hooker and her "friends" are all the tricks she runs.

Chloe [6:06PM]: You may be onto something babe.

Clumsy Brunette [6:10PM]: I mean have you seen the size of her dream house. You don't live that swank lifestyle if you're a yoga instructor.

Chloe [6:14PM]: You're drifting in and out of consciousness, maybe you should take another nap. I'll be home in an hour.

Clumsy Brunette [6:22PM]: Can I ask you another question and I want your honest opinion.

Chloe [6:24PM]: You really should be sleeping, but go ahead.

Clumsy Brunette [6:25PM]: Was Humpty Dumpty pushed?

Chloe [6:26PM]: I personally think it was a conspiracy by all the kings' horses and all the kings' men.

Clumsy Brunette [6:28PM]: The half assed putting Humpty together again :(

Chloe [6:29PM]: It's a travesty!

"Oh man I shouldn't be allowed to have pain medication." Shaking her head Beca locked Chloe's phone. "Thank god you brought me home, imagine what it would've happened in public."

Chloe threw her head back laughing, "The cab ride home was priceless and this was before they really kicked in. I don't know how I kept it together."

Beca groaned, "Please enlighten me."

"You did one of your lame jokes you tell elementary kids." The laughter was uncontrollable and it took a few minutes before Chloe calmed down enough to speak. "You asked, what did one ocean say to the other ocean? When he didn't answer you franticly waved a hand next to his face and said, nothing they just waved."

"Oh my god, kill me now." Collapsing on the couch the brunette buried her face in the cushions.

"That's not even the best part." Pulling on Beca's arm Chloe tugged her back into the sitting position.

"I don't want to hear anymore."

"When he didn't laugh you got super frustrated and totally did this cute face." Pausing Chloe scrunched her nose up and narrowed her eyes. Then adjusting her posture she pointed a finger in Beca's face. "Then you not so nicely said, hey buddy there's three kinds of people, those who laugh and those who don't."

With a hand over her eyes Beca slouched into the cushions, thankful that she couldn't remember any of it, "But that's only two."

"He said that exact same thing. Want to know how you replied?" Chloe dragged Beca's hand away from her face so she could see her eyes.

"No."

The humor in Chloe's voice was undeniable she loved every minute her girlfriends antics. Beca's pretty sure that if Chloe could've recorded everything she would have and then sent it to all their friends.

"This is a direct quote, yeah well I lost count. Then you stared out the window the rest of the way home." Chloe didn't have time to laugh because I pillow came flying at her face.

Shifting to the opposite side of the couch and away from her stupidly grinning girlfriend Beca crossed her arms grumbling out, "I'm glad I was the highlight of your day."

"You were adorable," There was no way Chloe was letting her girlfriend get away that easy. Crawling towards Beca the redhead reached up and pinched the younger girls check before snuggling into her side. "The whole afternoon you were to cute for words. Even when you hit on me."

"Jesus, please tell me that wasn't in public." The reply had a shocked tone to it. Beca could have sworn that phase in her life was over considering she finally got the girl she always wanted.

"No that was in our bedroom." Turning Beca's face to hers Chloe placed loving kisses along the brunettes jaw and neck, "You want to know something else?"

Letting out a shaky breath Beca felt the redhead smile. "What?"

"I think you're magically delicious too."

The rest of the stories from the night then came out and Beca eventually laughed. She remembered bits and pieces but the request for the PS4 was the most absurd. She honestly didn't know where that came from.

Beca leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder, "Thank you for watching out for me."

"Anytime, I'm just glad you're ok." After kissing the top of Beca's head Chloe stood pulling her girlfriend with her.

"Don't wear that bikini again and I'll be ok."

Lacing their fingers together Chloe leaned in and whispered, "Does that mean you didn't _like _it?"

"I _never_ said that," Pulling back Beca smirked. "All I'm saying is while I'm around sharp objects don't parade it in front of me."

"Deal." Tugging on the brunettes hand Chloe pulled her into the kitchen. "Come on I got you something special to eat before you take your antibiotics."

Sitting down at table Beca watched Chloe move to the microwave, "So tell me Beale, did you purposely sit in front of me?"

"Guilty," Pressing a few buttons the older girl reheated the contents in the microwave. "I can't help it, I wanted to watch you. You're fucking sexy when you act like you know how to use tools and be all domestic."

"Yeah well sometimes I forget how much of a sneaky hot body you have."

"That's cute Mitchell," The timer went off and Chloe turned around pulling the food out.

"I try."

Plopping a plate down in front of the brunette Chloe smiled. "I hope I got your favorites."

"You got me Taco Bell," Beca said looking at the plate wearing an excited expression. "Dude, you're seriously the best girlfriend _ever_!"

Chloe shrugged and repeated the younger girls words, "I try."

"Thank you," Beca leaned over kissing Chloe soundly on the lips. "Next time don't bother reheating it, I'll eat it cold."

"Noted." Picking up a chip Chloe dipped it in the sauce she removed from the refrigerator.

"I seriously love you." Beca said in between bites. "And that's totally not a pickup line… Unless it's working."

"I seriously love you too," The redhead shot back in a playful tone. With a wink she added, "It always works."

Chloe stood and made her way to her purse. She pulled out a prescription bag, ripping it open she set the bottle down in front of the younger girl. "Now take your pills before I forget. You can't have any Tylenol until later tonight."

"Yes Nurse Beale." Flipping the cap off the top the brunette took two out and tossed them in her mouth. After taking a swig of her soda she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "Happy?"

"Did you want a gold star for your achievement in swallowing your medication?"

Extending her neck Beca brushed her hair off of her cheek. "I was going for a kiss but…"

"But what?" Delivering a quick peck Chloe sat down and took a taco off Beca's plate.

"I was going to ask how many stars I need in order to see you in that bikini again, but since you stole my taco," Sliding the plate in between them Beca set her elbows on the table. Wincing at the pain she dropped the injured arm to her lap as she watched her girlfriend carefully, "That should be my compensation _right_ now."

Running a finger flirtatiously along her shirt collar Chloe stopped right at the v-neck, "Charming."

"It'd be real quick," Beca's eyes followed the motion of the redheads hand again. "I'll take it off you right after."

"But you have a bad arm right now." Chloe teasingly replied.

"But I have one good one." Beca franticly waved the uninjured arm around.

"Yes and I'm not concerned about that one," Pausing the redhead smirked at the confusion on her girlfriends face. Beca's brows were furrowed as she urgently tried to understand the underlying meaning. "That's _not_ the one you use in bed."

Once realization hit Beca gave a perverted smile, "You don't play fair Beale."

"Actually," Chloe rested her arms on the table accentuating her cleavage. It was a dirty move, she knew, but Beca opened that door. "It's entirely fair, I wouldn't want you to start something you couldn't finish."

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat, she didn't expect the conversation to take this type of turn. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time Chloe Beale left her speechless.

"You know," Shaking the sexual tension induced haziness from her brain Beca picked up her half eaten taco and took a bite. She needed to change the subject, she knew the redhead could play that game all night if you let her. "I should have paid the fifty bucks to have the grill put together when they offered."

"Wait, what? They could have put it together for you?" Chloe questioned incredulously.

Beca flinched at the tone, she'd never live this down, "Yep."

Chloe groaned beating her head against the table, "What am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?"

"Well a kiss would be a good start." Even Beca cringed at that lame joke.

Sitting up Chloe pointed a finger at Beca as she giggled, "You are lucky I love you and can tolerate your extreme cuteness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for all the reviews,favorites, follows and PM's I have gotten. Each one mean's more than you know so thanks for taking the time!**

**I originally wanted to have three different minor accidents that required a trip to the hospital in this oneshot but the first one ended up being an entity of its own. It was super fun to write. So I'll keep those other hospital visits for later! **

**I know people usually act like this when they get their wisdom teeth out or have surgery. But hey I figured Beca's a light weight when it comes to drinking, why not the same with really strong prescription pain killers. **

**I'm tossing around a couple different scenarios for next time starting our favorite. But the decision is so hard, guess I'll have to put them in a hat and whichever comes up I'll write. We'll see what happens!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas for send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next time...**


	4. Cute Notes

**Title: **Chloe's Date or how Beca Mitchell Ended Up Chaperoning Prom.

**Rating: **T

**Era: **After _No Electricity_ (post-engagement)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters, because if I did I'd be rich and famous. Everything else is mine, including all the mistakes!

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday afternoon as Beca and Chloe exited the subway hand in hand walking towards a large brick building. The building housed the youth center where the record company Beca worked for held their afterschool program she was in charge of. Chloe loved Wednesday's, Beca always left her office early, skipping lunch she'd meet her fiancé so they could head to the program together.<p>

"I know the spring music production is over and we're doing time filling activities today, but what are you thinking about doing for the summer?" Chloe asked swinging their hands as they walked along the side walk.

"I want the kids to write and record music but," Contemplating what was discussed in the meeting that morning Beca thought the idea had potential, "Sony wants a talent show type thing."

Grinning Chloe dropped the brunettes hand, clapping hers together she skipped a few steps down the road. "That's awesome, there's so much potential."

Beca laughed at the excitement on her fiancé's face. "I guess you're right."

"Oh I know I'm right." Walking backwards Chloe could see Beca's mind running in a hundred directions. "They can incorporate the music they write into the show. They'll love it."

"I was given free reign."

The redhead was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for Beca to catch up. "See it's a win-win situation!"

"You just want to be in it." Reaching out for Chloe's hand Beca pulled her closer giving a quick kiss. In a serious tone she added, "Let's hope you make it past auditions."

"You wouldn't?" Shoving Beca lightly Chloe giggled. Looking over she saw the brunette suppressing laughter but nodding her head. "You suck. I'm awesome at talent shows."

Chloe abruptly stopped in front of the building, groaning at the sky in frustration. "I totally forgot to tell you."

"What?" Beca asked concern lacing her voice.

"Someone bailed on chaperoning the schools prom Saturday." Looking down Chloe saw her fiancé raising a questioning eyebrow. "I don't have a choice I have to go. We have to postpone trying that Thai restaurant."

Beca let out a relieved breath as she started towards the door. "No big deal. You can relive your senior prom."

"Um…" There were a lot of things Chloe admitted to but this was something she's never told anyone, not even Aubrey. Lowering her head she stared at the ground, "I never went to my senior prom."

This threw the brunette for a loop and she fell dramatically onto the wall. This couldn't be true, there should've been people lining up around the block to go with her. It was Chloe freaking Beale the epitome of the whole package, smart, funny and beautiful.

Beca knew she was the most antisocial person in school but even she went to prom.

"Whoa," Beca stared at the redhead in disbelief. "How did the prettiest girl at Bayside High _not_ go to the prom? Even I had a date and I hated people."

"That's it no more watching reruns of Saved By the Bell."

"Then you can't watch Boy Meets World." Reaching for the door handle Chloe pried it open. It was instantly slammed shut a second later, "We're not done talking about this."

"Fine." Chloe folded her arms across her chest keeping her eyes downcast.

"You really never went?" Searching the redheads face Beca had her answer. "How did you not have a date?"

"I had a date," Chloe lifted her eyes seeing nothing but caring concern on the face of the younger girl. "I even had the dress and hair style picked out."

"So what happened?" Beca asked quietly.

Tears were in her eyes but Chloe wouldn't let them fall. Letting out a shaky breath she answered. "My grandmother died. We had to leave so I had to cancel."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Seeing the redheads face killed Beca, she never wanted to see that hurt and dejected look again. Grabbing Chloe, Beca pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry Chlo."

"You didn't know," Pulling back Chloe shrugged.

Opening the door the brunette ushered the older girl in.

Before entering the room Chloe checked her face on the vending machine glass. Her eyes were a little red and her eyeliner a little smudged but a quick trip to the bathroom could fix that. She made a move but felt a hand on her waist gently stopping her.

"You look fine. Beautiful in fact," Beca reached up and used the pad of her thumbs to wipe under Chloe's eyes. Briefly letting her thumbs linger she placed a kiss on her fiancés lips, "Just know I love you, even if you're an ugly crier."

"Ass." Chloe teased shoving the brunette out of her embrace.

"Hey, you love it."

"You're right," Without any warning the redhead slapped the younger girl said ass.

Removing a hand that had somehow slipped into her back pocket Beca warned, "You can look but you can't touch."

"Is that a challenge?" Chloe asked pressing herself flush with the shorter girl, trapping her against the vending machine. With defiance in her voice the redhead grinned mischievously, "Because I'll find so many ways to _accidentally_ touch you. You won't know if it's real or fake. "

Beca let out a ragged breath and sidestepped away, trying to calm herself. She knew what Chloe was doing, getting her flustered so the she could then tease her for hours. Beca swears that's the redhead's main goal in life.

"Look, all I'm saying," Swallowing the lump in her throat Beca saw Chloe toying with her already. Winding red hair around a finger in that innocent but not so innocent way she always does. "You can't be feeling me up in front of children. You can feel me up all you want tonight."

Instantly Chloe dropped her hand and turned towards the door, "Deal…"

Walking inside they were greeted by the sound of kids playing and yelling. A few were at tables doing homework with other volunteers, while others were playing in small groups. It was controlled chaos and exactly how you'd picture fifteen children under twelve acting.

Thinking back to what she'd learned earlier Beca got an idea. Turning to the redhead she smiled, "Hey, what do you say…"

The brunette never got to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a screaming voice.

"Beca's here!"

Chloe grinned widely as she watched the blonde haired six year old boy fly to her fiancé as fast as his legs could take him.

"Here comes your number one fan." Chloe stated.

"I thought that was you?"

"Please I always lose the top spot when he's around." Bumping shoulders with the brunette Chloe laughed, "I deal with it."

"At least you know your place…" Beca jokingly replied.

"I am always number one in your heart."

"Smooth Beale," Beca answered as tiny arms wrapped themselves around her legs. "Hey Jacob, where were you Monday?"

"I was sick," He pointed to his stomach as Beca picked him up. "My tummy hurt."

"I see," Lifting her hand they did a high five and fist bump. "Well I'm glad you're better."

All Chloe could do was laugh at how cute the two were being.

Watching Beca interact with kids, Chloe knew the younger girl would be an awesome mom one day. Beca always doubted herself and was hesitant about the whole idea, but she was great with kids and Chloe loved watching her interact with them. They'd only been engaged three months, but Chloe was one hundred percent certain she wanted children with Beca someday.

Putting on an exaggerated frown Chloe let out a sigh as she looked at the pair, "Don't I get a high five?"

It was then Jacob realized Chloe was standing there. Cupping Beca's ear he whispered into it and the brunette grinned repeating the action. Seconds later he lunged into the unsuspecting arms of Chloe.

"Beca says you like hugs better." Jacob wrapped his arms tightly around the redhead's neck, who was laughing.

"Hugs are my favorite."

"I thought smiling was your favorite?" Beca replied.

Chloe lowered Jacob to the ground grinning, "They go hand in hand."

Beca shrugged giving the small smile that Chloe loved, it was the one specifically reserved for her. Usually it was done behind her back but she always knew it was there. It was the type of smile that made her heart do flip-flops, but also gave her a feeling of contentment and love.

A hand pulling Beca towards the tables drew her back to the little boy vying for attention. "Little dude, you finish your school work?"

"Yes," Jacob said excitedly pulling with both hands now, trying to walk backwards. "You want to color?"

"It's only what I've been waiting for all day," Looking back Beca saw Chloe smiling at her. "My artistic skills are needed."

"What skills?" Chloe smirked, "You can barely color in the lines."

"That hurt," Beca clutched a hand to her heart pulling out an imaginary knife. "For your information it's called avant-garde. You just don't get it."

As the two walked away Chloe watched Beca mouth out "I love you," which she quickly repeated.

The next thing Chloe knew, Beca had picked the little boy up and threw him over her shoulder. As they passed people Beca would ask if anyone had seen Jacob because she needed help carrying her bag. He laughed the entire time clinging upside down to the brunette's shirt.

Chloe's attention was diverted when a smaller group asked her to help paint a giant poster. Glancing one final time she smiled as she saw her fiancé and Jacob bent over a coloring book concentrating on their task.

* * *

><p>"Jacob, I'll be back in a few minutes." Standing Beca ruffled the boy's hair before walking away.<p>

Beca [4:48PM]: I found out something interesting today…

Dr. Beale [4:49PM]: What?

Beca [4:50PM]: That Chloe never went to prom.

Dr. Beale [4:51PM]: That's correct, Matthew's mother died and she had to cancel, she was devastated.

Dr. Beale [4:52PM]: I felt awful, that's a huge night for any girl. Matthew and I were looking forward to being embarrassing parents.

Beca [4:53PM]: What if I told you that you still had a chance to do it?

Dr. Beale [4:53PM]: I'm listening…

Beca [4:54PM]: She just got thrown into chaperoning her schools prom Saturday. She doesn't want to, but she doesn't have a choice. I want to do everything she didn't get to.

Dr. Beale [4:56PM]: You'd do that?

Beca [4:56PM]: In a heartbeat, I love her.

Dr. Beale [4:57PM]: Can we come and take pictures and I can fuss over her hair and makeup?

Beca [4:57]: Of course…

Dr. Beale [4:58PM]: You just keep racking up those brownie points don't you?

Beca [4:58PM]: How else am I supposed to win you over… I got one last question?

Dr. Beale [4:59PM]: Ok

Beca [5:00PM]: Will you allow your daughter to go to prom with me?

Dr. Beale [5:00PM]: I'll think about it…you'll have my answer in 24hours.

The brunette's heart rate picked up, she didn't think she'd have to wait for an answer.

Dr. Beale [5:01PM]: I'm kidding there is no one else I'd rather her go with.

Beca [5:01PM]: Damn, you're worse than Chloe.

Dr. Beale [5:02PM]: Well she learned from the best…

Beca [5:02PM]: I fall for your tricks every time.

Dr. Beale [5:03PM]: You're so gullible, I love it! Now how are you going to ask? The last guy used cupcakes.

Beca [5:03PM]: I don't know but I'll figure something out.

Beca [5:04PM]: I'll text you all the details later. Lets keep you guys coming a secret.

Dr. Beale [5:05PM]: Deal…Good luck.

Wandering back to the table Beca picked up a crayon and tapped it on the paper. She had to come up with a unique way to ask Chloe to prom. The last loser used cupcakes, that was so unoriginal, but then again the redhead did love cupcakes.

"Beca?" Jacob asked while coloring in his book.

Shading in a shape on the paper she quietly asked, "Yeah buddy?"

"I think Chloe likes you."

He was seriously too cute, grinning she had to hear his reason, "Why do you say that?"

"Because she always holds your hand and gives you kisses right here." Putting down the crayon he pointed to her cheek.

"I don't know dude. She might be out of my league."

Staring at the redhead across the room Beca saw her sitting on the floor between two kindergarteners. She was dipping their hands into paint and then smashing their fingers onto the poster board. As she watched Chloe laugh an idea hit her, "You want to find out if she likes me?"

Jacob vigorously nodded as Beca grabbed a piece of blank paper and told him what to do.

* * *

><p>Running over he tapped Chloe on the shoulder. "This is from Beca, she said ladies love cute notes."<p>

Chloe giggled taking the note, "Is she teaching you how to get a girlfriend?"

"Please open it, Beca wants an answer." He was practically pleading watching the redhead hold the note in her hands.

The paper was neatly folded with her name underlined three times on the front. Opening it she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. The note was so cheesy, _Dear Chloe, Do you like me? Yes or no (check one box only)._

Looking for a pen Chloe didn't find one, so she did the next best thing, dipped her finger in the purple paint. Lightly dabbing her finger on the _yes_ box she then waved it around drying the paint. Folding it up she handed it to a grinning Jacob.

He ran back across the room to an anxious looking brunette who had watched the whole scene.

Chloe locked eyes with her fiancé who winked before opening the note. She then did a fist pump in the air and gave Jacob a high five. The level of dorkyness she was witnessing was awesome.

* * *

><p>The passing notes game went on for ten minutes and had Beca asking a variety of silly questions.<p>

Chloe's absolute favorite had to be when the brunette asked if she was made of copper and titanium. Below the question were two boxes sitting side by side with the letters Cu and Te representing elements from the periodic table. At the bottom of the page was an arrow, flipping it over she read the words; _Get it? Because you're cute_.

The whole situation was cuteness overload and Chloe loved every minute of it.

"You've been gone a while," Chloe laughed at the out of breath boy holding another paper in his hands. Beca had made him the messenger throughout the whole ordeal and he looked tired. Taking the paper she asked, "What do you have from me?"

Jacob flashed his best grin moving to sit on his knees, "A picture. Beca says ladies love when you draw them pictures."

"I do…" Chloe looked at it, judging from the red and brown hair it was obviously her and Beca holding hands. "You and Beca did this."

The little boy nodded.

"I love it. I'll put it on my refrigerator." Leaning over she gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Jacob said before bolting back across the room. Stopping halfway he quickly turned and ran back to the redhead.

"I forgot," Pulling a paper out of his pocket he handed it over. "Beca says ladies love romantic poems."

The paper once again had her name underlined three times and yes or no boxes. The note this time made her throw her head back and laugh. It was extraordinarily dorky, yet totally Beca.

_Mario is red, _

_Sonic is blue, _

_Will you be my girlfriend because I love you?_

"How come you marked no?" Jacob asked watching Chloe write her own message.

"Because," Standing Chloe grabbed his hand, "I'd much rather be her wife."

"Oh," The words sunk in and then his face lit up. "You gonna get married?"

"We are," Crouching down Chloe smiled. "See this?" She held out her hand so he could see her ring. "Beca got it for me."

"Cool."

"I know. Now," Turning Jacob around the redhead pointed to the group working on the poster. "Why don't you go paint. I'll take this last note to Beca."

With the slip of paper in hand Chloe slowly made her way to the table. She could see the brunette watching out of the corner of her eye. The closer she got the more occupied the younger girl tried to look while writing on the paper.

Pulling a chair out next to her fiancé Chloe sat down, "What ya doing baby?"

"Nothing," Beca slapped the redhead's hand away. Crossing her arms she laid on top of the paper. "Can I help you?"

"I'm just hand delivering my reply." Using a single finger Chloe slowly slid the folded paper the short distance between them.

Opening the paper the brunette smirked, "Dotting the i's with hearts is a cute touch."

"Well we are passing notes like third graders." Narrowing her eyes Chloe watched as Beca reached for some folders. "What are you doing?"

Beca started standing the folders up, "Creating a privacy blockade. That way you can't see my reaction to your note and I can write new ones in secrecy."

"I see," Laughing Chloe sloughed in her chair so that only the top of her head could be seen. "I already know your reaction, I don't need to see it."

A slight blush crept onto Beca's face as she read the note. She should have expected this because of the earlier incident outside the room. Chloe's response was written in medium sized bubble letters:

_Roses are red, _

_Foxes are clever, _

_I like your butt, can I touch it forever?_

Beca knew she could do better than that, but she needed to get on with her plan. Plus with children in the room and she couldn't write what she really wanted, that would've been highly inappropriate.

A few minutes later the redhead felt a paper slide over the side of the make shift wall.

_I know you like dinner, I know you like dancing _

_I just hope you like my idea of romancing. _

_I know it's last minute, we're on a time crunch, _

_But what I'd really like is some Hawaiian fruit punch. _

_Go to the store look for a dress, _

_Because come Saturday night you don't want to look like a hot mess. _

Flipping the poem over Chloe used a red crayon to draw a big heart with an arrow with _BM & CB 4ever _in the middle. She had no clue what Beca was doing but it was sweet. Folding the paper into an airplane Chloe flew it straight at Beca's head.

All the redhead saw was a pair of grey-blue eyes glaring at her from above the folders. The eyes quickly disappeared and she heard scribbling on the table. As the minutes ticked by Chloe grew restless, she even tried to see what Beca was doing but she just huddled closer to the table.

Tapping the redhead on her shoulder Beca dangled the folded paper in Chloe's face. "Before I give you this, promise you won't cry?"

"I promise." Chloe reached for it but it was quickly moved from her grasp.

"Also, sorry in advance for the sloppiness, my crayon kind of broke at the end." Handing the note over Beca pointed at the folder wall. "I'm just going to go hide now."

Chloe could see the blush creeping onto the brunettes face as she dropped out of sight. Opening the note she saw different sizes of hearts lining the edges and the best set of elementary school flowers she'd ever seen. Her eyes scanned the writing, it was another poem and she was amazed at the length considering the time spent on it.

Reading the first few lines she giggled, she'd take Beca Mitchell's version of lame any day, it was always entertaining. Her heart sped up as she finished, smiling she looked to her left. Beca's leg was bouncing in the way it always did when she was nervous or unsure about something. Reaching out Chloe placed a gentle hand on her fiancés knee and reread the poem.

_Ladies loves flowers and ladies love art,_

_But I know that pink cotton candy is the true way to your heart. _

_I may be cheesy and I may be lame, _

_But I know you love me just the same. _

_I know you missed prom and that just not right,_

_But let me make it up to you by giving you one special night. _

_So I've got one final question that needs one final answer._

_I'll warn you right now I'm not a good dancer._

_You can always say no without hesitation, _

_But just so you know I'll have to cancel our reservation. _

_I've never asked this before and I know it's a rush,_

_But you make my heart do weird things, you're my biggest crush. _

_I know your anxious and I know you can't wait,_

_So tear down the wall and say yes to being my prom date._

She knows she's not supposed to cry but Chloe couldn't help it because she was pretty sure Beca just asked her to prom. The sentimental value to her was huge and it seemed like the brunette wanted to do everything she missed out on. She definitely wasn't expecting this today, but Beca Mitchell always surprises her.

"Beca?" Chloe questioned but doesn't get a response.

Trying another approach she shook the brunettes leg, but even that didn't elicit a reaction. The only other option she had was tearing down Beca's makeshift wall.

Taking down a folder Chloe could see a piece of paper folded in half resting on the table. This peaked her interest and she tore down the rest of the wall.

Beca sat there grinning, pointing to the final note: _Chloe Beale, Will you go to prom with me? Please check yes or no._

The look the older girl wore was priceless and Beca took pride in knowing she was the one who put it there. However, the moment didn't last long because Chloe hands cupped her cheeks and smashed their lips together.

Pulling back Beca grinned as she watched her fiancé pick up a crayon, coloring in the yes box.

Turning in her chair Chloe rested a hand atop Beca's, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

"I've told you over and over, I'm the lucky one." Resting her head on a hand Beca gazed into the redhead's eyes giving a half smile. "I want to give you everything, I've made it my mission in life to make you happy. If that means going to the prom on Saturday, so be it."

"You have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a pretty good idea." Leaning forward Beca brushed a strand red hair off Chloe's face then softly kissed her cheek. "I'm serious about doing this prom thing right. We…"

The bubble they created for the past ten minutes was again interrupted by an impatient six year old. As Jacob approached he tripped, reaching out a blue paint covered hand he grabbed the brunettes shirt.

"See I told you Chloe liked you," The little boy shouted excitedly. Stepping on his shoelaces again he wobbled. "You guys kissed…on the lips."

"You're right Jake, I do like Beca." Grinning Chloe watched as the brunette got out of her chair and kneeled down. It was then that Chloe saw the tiny handprint on Beca's white shirt.

"Come here buddy lets tie your shoes." Beca moved so she could reach his shoes. "What have I told you about these laces?"

Jacob placed his other paint covered hand on the brunettes knee to steady himself before confidently replying, "That if I don't watch it I'll fall on my ass."

"Beca…"Chloe chided as she watched Jacob run off.

"What?" Smiling innocently the brunette raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing," Shaking her head the older girl laughed. It was exactly how she pictured Beca acting after their kids said a curse word, feigning innocence but wearing a slightly guilty but prideful expression. "I was just going to say you got paint on your clothes."

Looking at her jeans and shirt the brunette chuckled. With an amused expression she replied like it was no big deal, "It's the newest fashion, you're just jealous."

They both stood and made their way to the sink where they helped the kids wash their hands then pack to leave. As the last volunteer left it just Chloe and Beca remained.

"Come on lets go see if we can get that paint out."

Beca placed a hand on the taller girls shoulder, "Just leave it."

"Why?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Its good practice."

"For what?"

"For when we have kids." Since becoming engaged she'd been thinking a lot about it and picturing a little Chloe running around made her happy. "I need to be able to deal with shit like this. Although in the beginning it'll be puke, so I'll need to ask Aubrey how to deal with that."

Chloe smiled adoringly at her fiancé and began stacking chairs on top of the tables. She didn't need to say anything for Beca to know how she felt.

Locking up the room they made their way out of the building and down the street towards the subway.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the train Chloe relaxed into Beca's side.<p>

"So tell me Beale was the way I asked better than the last dude?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked confused.

Sitting up the brunette looked like she won a competition. "Even though half of the stuff didn't make sense I like to think my poems were pretty creative. It was still better than my other plan."

"What was your other plan?"

"To throw rocks at our bedroom window until you came outside." Beca plainly stated grinning. "But then I realized I'd have to leave bed in the middle of the night and that I might break a window and then you'd get mad and…"

"Beca shut up," Placing a hand over the brunettes mouth Chloe silenced the rambling. "I loved it, you being your goofy self, I couldn't ask for anything sweeter. It was way better than the last guy."

"I know your mom told me he used cupcakes…Lame."

Flinging her head back the redhead laughed, attracting the attention of several people around them. "That never happened."

"What?" Beca asked incrediously, pulling her phone out she skimed through her texts. "I've got proof."

"Beca she was fucking with you." Chloe loved the cute but aggravated face her fiancé was wearing, her mom would've adored it too. "The last guy asked me in the school cafeteria while at lunch, that was _lame_."

Picking the paint off her jeans the brunette sighed, "I swear to god you two are out to get me."

"It's your own fault." Chloe replied in a singsong voice.

"So you're telling me your mom issued me a challenge and I accepted not even knowing I was being challenged?" Beca was dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"Point for Dr. Beale."

"You never learn," Turning her head Chloe delivered a kiss to Beca's cheek. "She loves to one up you."

Their stop approached and when the doors opened Beca grabbed Chloe's hand. Lacing their fingers together she pulled her fiancé through the large group of people crowding the exit.

Ascending the stairs Beca let out an exasperated sigh, "I got to figure out a way to get back at her."

Chloe smirked, there was no way Beca could ever beat her mom at a game she practically invented. Even she couldn't win. "You do realize she does it because you're her favorite of all my significant others?"

"That's only because I busted my ass in front of her one time and it made her laugh."

"I mean you do have a nice ass." With that the redhead delivered a light kick to Beca's backside.

"Yes," Beca stated triumphantly. "At least I'm at the top of the list in that department."

"Quit being so adorable all the time and she'll stop."

"I just can't stop being awesome," Beca explained smugly as she pointed to a small café. Chloe nodded and they made their way to an outside table. Pulling a chair out Beca gestured for her fiancé to sit, "It's like me asking you to quit being hot all the time... Not. Gonna. Happen."

Shaking her head Chloe picked up the menu.

"So you're really serious about this whole prom date thing aren't you?" Chloe asked before taking a sip of water.

"Hell yes," Beca plainly stated looking up from her phone where she'd placed an order for a corsage. "We're doing it big Beale, flowers, expensive dinner and we are so getting our pictures taken."

"What about the limo?"

Damn it, Beca thought, that idea totally slipped her mind, "Two days isn't enough time."

Putting on her best pout Chloe reached for her fiancés hand. "I don't know if I want to go with you then."

"You're loss." Beca nonchalantly replied playing along. "Guess that punch isn't getting spiked now."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me…"

After a brief silence the older girl let out the laugh she'd been trying to hide. "I just wish my parents could be here for this."

"Already taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," There she went and accidently opened her big mouth again. Before Beca could change the subject she felt a hand gently caressing her thigh under the table. Shifting her eyes suspiciously to the redheads she stated, "I know what you're doing."

Moving her hand further up Chloe innocently smiled, "I'm not doing anything."

"You _always_ play dirty when you want to know something." Stopping the hand the brunette laced their fingers together.

Leaning in Chloe whispered in her fiancés ear, "I _always_ get what I want."

Beca knew first hand just how true that statement was. It didn't matter if the tactic was sexual or not, Chloe always won. She also knew she was so incredibly whipped by this point that all she could do was cave.

"You got to promise me you'll act surprised."

Chloe nodded.

Letting out a sigh Beca fidgeted in her seat a few seconds, "Your mom asked if she could come and help you get ready. I thought you'd like that so I agreed. I also said they could come and take like a hundred pictures before we leave. I hated that part, but you didn't get to partake so now you can suffer."

Chloe thought it was an extremely sweet gesture, "I know this will mean a lot to my parents, thanks for involving them."

"You're welcome. I do it because I kinda love you a lot." Bringing their intertwined hands up, Beca kissed Chloe's knuckles.

Scooting her chair closer the redhead leaned in giving her fiancé an all to short kiss. Laying her head on Beca's shoulder Chloe sighed happily, "I kinda love you a lot too."

"Your mom says I do it to rack up brownie points." Beca stated spinning a fork around on the table. "I'm going to lose so many when I bring you home past curfew and then I totally take advantage of you."

The redhead lightly shoved Beca with an over exaggerated, comical groan of disgust. But the playful retort came quick, "I didn't know you could go into negative numbers."

"You're awful Beale."

"I know you actually mean _awfully _cute." Chloe stated in a knowing manner as she pressed a peck to the younger girls lips. "You know what?"

Looking over from the food that had just been placed in front of her Beca genuinely smiled, "What?"

"We are so going to be the cutest couple at prom." The redhead excitedly stated before taking a bite of her pasta.

Beca just smirked lifting her sandwich, "I'm not even going to fight you on that one."

"Good cause you'd just lose anyway."

"True story…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

****I only got to proof this a couple of times, I've been sick but still wanted to get this out for you guys.** Hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I love the response I have been getting and it motivates me to keep going. Each one mean's more than you know so thanks for taking the time!**

**I hope you've caught onto my trend with these oneshots, cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy. **

**Although the next one might be cute/fluffy but I promise to get back to the funny stuff! But I came up with this pretty good idea while waiting for the hunger games movie to start. I know we know Beca's side to the story regarding her feelings for Chloe, but I'm thinking of doing a oneshot showing how Chloe's feelings evolved before they started dating and all the cute things Beca did for her. What do you think? Let me know!**

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

****I like to upload new installments Sunday nights but the next one might take a few extra days b/c ****I have my parents coming in tomorrow**** for the Thanksgiving holiday. I'll try my best for next sunday!****

**Until Next time...**


	5. Evolution of Chloe's Feelings Part 1

**Title: **The Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings or How She Fell in Love with Beca Mitchell, Part 1

**Rating: **T

**Era: **_Pre-Caught_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect, well except the DVD, but the rights the yada, yada, yada still are not mine. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Senior year…<strong>

It was Christmas break and Chloe was sitting in her favorite spot overlooking the ocean at her family home. It didn't matter the time of year or the type of weather, she always sat here. For winter in The Hamptons, it wasn't to cold, but nonetheless Chloe, as always, had the fire going. There was always something calming about listening to the small waves crash along the shore.

Katherine Beale stood on the deck observing her only daughter. She knew something was up the minute she picked Chloe up at the airport. She also knew it was only a matter of time before she'd find her daughter in what she termed _Chloe's Thinking Spot_. It was the whole reason her husband built the fire pit, if Chloe was going to sit outside at all times of the day and night, she might as well be comfortable with chairs and heat.

Most of the time Katherine could figure out what was going in Chloe's head by asking a few simple questions, but that approach gave zero results. There was only one logical explanation, boy problems.

Descending the stairs Katherine made her way towards the fire, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hey mom," Chloe smiled. Removing the extra blanket from the back of the chair Chloe tossed it to her mom.

The two sat in silence a few minutes staring at the flames. Chloe was unsure about something and she didn't know how to begin a conversation like this. She needed to talk to someone and at this point Aubrey was totally out of the question.

"I'm so glad your father put this fire thing out here," Katherine happily stated. Shifting her eyes she saw a slight smile on her daughter face. "Now if only he'd put that bar by the pool."

A light laugh sounded through the darkness and it was just the reaction Katherine was looking for.

"Maybe putting two ice chests next to our chairs this summer will work better than just bitching at him." Grinning the redhead glanced over to her mother who was wearing an amused expression.

Turning in her seat Katherine pointed at her daughter, "Fantastic idea, see I knew you were my daughter!"

"I am your clone and you still had doubts?" Chloe asked disbelievingly.

"Well…" Katherine flicked a strand of hair off her daughters shoulder laughing, "The whole red hair thing threw me off."

"You're just jealous."

Moving her chair closer Katherine let out a happy sigh, she loved how they could joke back and forth like this.

"Ok daughter of mine, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing." Fidgeting around Chloe eventually brought her feet onto the chair. Resting her head on her knees she looked over at her mom.

Katherine wasn't buying it, using a calming tone she started, "I know you better than that, there's a reason you're out here. You know you can tell me anything?"

"I know…" The end of the blanket in Chloe's hand suddenly became very interesting. "I kind of have a crush on someone." She rushed out refusing to make eye contact. "But it's different this time."

"How so?"

"I think this one I could have real relationship with, not just someone that takes me to dinner and parties."

"Tell me about him." Chloe stopped fiddling with the nonexistent string to lock eyes with her mother. Realization hit Katherine, even though Chloe never said anything she was vaguely aware of the few relationships Chloe had with boys and girls. She also knew Chloe would say something when the time was right. "Then tell me about _her_…"

"You're not mad?" Chloe tentatively asked lowering her feet back down.

"Why would I be mad?" Katherine asked surprisingly. "If it's a girl or a boy I don't care, I just want you to be happy."

"It's one of the new girls in the group, I kind of forced her in to auditioning."

Katherine arched an eyebrow, "By forced I hope you mean recruited?"

"Nope, I cornered her in the showers and made her sing with me." Her mother didn't need to know why she wasn't showering at her apartment, so Chloe hurriedly changed the subject. "I didn't think she'd show, but she did. Aubrey hates her with a passion."

"Why does Aubrey hate this one?" Katherine asked impassively rolling her eyes.

Chloe laughed, her mom really liked Aubrey, but she thought the blonde was a little high strung at times. "She _hates_ Beca's ear piercings and tattoos. It's not like she has a lot, there's a couple on her back and forearms. They're tastefully done, they're pretty hot actually."

"I see," Smiling Katherine could see Chloe's face lighting up talking about the newest member of their group.

"Aubrey hates her attitude, but it's not really an attitude, Beca's challenging her. She wants to mix things up musically and Aubrey doesn't want that. But that's exactly what the Bellas need right now."

"That's all good, but what makes you attracted to her?"

Chloe sat back in her chair, there was a lot of things attractive about Beca. For starters Beca was pretty, in a doesn't even know it kind of way, and she was really talented with making music. The main reason was that even though Beca gave off the I don't care attitude, she cared a lot and it wasn't just about music.

"Even though she doesn't want people to know, she's smart, funny and compassionate." Smiling the redhead thought back to the time she told the group about her nodes. "Especially towards me…"

* * *

><p><em>After the horrible performance at the SBT fall mixer most of the group had wandered off.<em>

"_Hey Chloe?" Came the tentative whisper._

_Chloe turned seeing only Beca standing there, wearing a concerned face. _

_Putting on a reassuring smile Chloe approached the younger girl, "What's up?"_

"_Not much, you know just getting ready to head to flight attendant class." Beca saw Chloe give a questioning look. The brunette followed up by gesturing to their Bellas uniforms._

_Nodding Chloe let out a little laugh, "Ohh yeah, how's that working out?"_

"_The emergency slide's pretty fun but other than that it sucks." The look the redhead gave her brightened Beca's day. She'd successfully made Chloe smile for the first time that afternoon. Using her thumb Beca pointed behind her, "I was going to grab a milkshake, want to come? I don't know if it's an approved treatment or whatever for what you have, but we can get whatever you want."_

"_I'd really like that," Chloe thought the younger girl's rambling was cute. "And a milkshake's fine."_

"_Cool…" Beca nervously started off in the direction of the dorms. Noticing Chloe wasn't beside her, she stopped and turned around. The redhead was grinning at her, "What?"_

"_The place with the best milkshakes is this way." Chloe laughed at the bewildered expression the younger girl wore._

_As they walked in relative silence Chloe realized she knew next to nothing about Beca Mitchell. All she knew was that the brunette loved pushing Aubrey's buttons, it was almost a game for her. It was quite hilarious even though she'd never admit that to her best friend. _

_After ordering they sat in a booth towards the back of the small diner. Beca looked rather nervous as she sat folding random shapes into the tiny square napkins. After five minutes of working Beca placed a tiny crane in the middle of the table._

"_That's cool." Chloe doesn't know why she agreed to go with the younger girl but something about Beca intrigued her. "Where'd you learn to do that?"_

"_My mom, she does them to relax. I guess I just picked it up."_

"_Can you do anymore?"_

"_A lot actually…"_

_That was all Chloe got because the waitress brought over their orders. The rest of the time was spent talking about mundane things. Anytime Chloe would ask personal questions they'd get brushed off or the subject quickly changed. The only thing that the brunette seemed to light up was music, so that's what they spent the majority of their time talking about._

_From that day on, every Wednesday the two would go for milkshakes before Beca's shift at the radio station._

* * *

><p>"She slips me lozenges or gives me water whenever she sees me rubbing my throat." Her heart always fluttered when Beca did those actions, she never did it for anyone else.<p>

"That's sweet."

"She's sweet…"

Eyeing her daughter Katherine saw something on her daughters face. "But you seem a little frustrated."

Chloe let out a breath, "She hides behind this wall, giving me very little information to work with. Every once in a while I see or learn something about the real Beca, it's only a flash, but it's there."

"Sometimes we have to chisel away and smooth out the rough exterior to really see the beauty beneath." Standing Katherine looked at her watch, it well past eleven. "I'm going to bed, please don't stay out here all night."

Chloe stood giving her mom a hug, "Thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for." Kissing her daughters head Katherine gave a tighter hug. Before pulling back she whispered, "This one sounds special, don't give up on her."

Pulling back Chloe looked into her mother eyes, "I won't."

"You've connected with her through music, that might just be the key that brings the invisible wall crashing down."

Watching her mom leave Chloe thought about that advice. There were so many layers to the feisty, yet hot brunette and that made Chloe want to find out so much more. She'd have to change her tactic slightly with Beca, her sledgehammer approach wasn't going to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Masters Program, Year One…<strong>

It had taken a couple of months but by the end of her senior year, Chloe had effectively torn down Beca Mitchell's wall. In the end the real person behind it was one that Chloe wished more people got to see. Beca was a confident, funny and an extremely sensitive person, who went out of her way to do nice things for her. She made Chloe feel special and she'd never met anyone who made her feel like that.

All those emotions is why Chloe chose to come home for spring break, instead of visiting Aubrey. She really tried talking to her best friend about these things, but in the end she never said who it was about. Although she thinks the blonde had a pretty good idea. It would take time but eventually her best friend would accept the idea of Beca being one of her closest friends.

The sun was setting as Chloe rose from her chair to toss a couple of logs and some kindling into the pit. Unable to find a lighter she turned to head back to the house to grab one.

"Looking for this?" Katherine flicked the lighter on and off.

"As a matter of fact yes." Grinning Chloe reached out but her mother sidestepped out of her reach to light the fire. "It's like you have a sixth sense when it comes to me."

"I like to think it's my vast medical knowledge of the inner workings of the human brain."

Chloe sighed but laughed as she lightly shoved her mother, "You're a neurosurgeon, not a psychiatrist, that's dad."

"This is true." Katherine added in a lighthearted tone bumping their shoulders. "Fine, it's a mothers instinct. Is that better?"

Shrugging Chloe made her way over to a chair. Looking around she tried acting offended, "Where's your new four legged child?"

"Baxter?"

"Yep…"

"He's at the top of the stairs," Stretching her head Katherine chuckled. She could just see the tiny paws of the newest addition to their family peaking over the top of the staircase. "He refuses to go down them."

Turning around Chloe sprinted up the steps, picking up the English Bulldog puppy. "He's only two months old, he's probably scared."

Chloe returned and sat the puppy on the sand. The way he was standing still and looking between Chloe and her mother curiously, it didn't seem he liked the sand to much. Eventually he took a few tentative steps forward making his way towards Chloe's jacket lying in between the chairs.

The two watched in silence as Baxter stretched out and closed his eyes.

"Ok ginger, tell me why you've been out here three nights in a row?"

Chloe would never admit it but she loved when her mom used that nickname.

Her daughter hadn't been moping, but what concerned Katherine was the over thinking that was going on.

"I've just been thinking." And texting and calling Beca, but her mom didn't need to know that.

"I have an idea who you're thinking about."

"Am I that obvious?"

Katherine gave was a knowing look. Ever since Chloe's senior year her daughter had become incredibly close to Beca Mitchell. She wasn't exactly sure if the two were dating, but the amount the younger girl was talked about made it seem like they were.

"Very." Reaching down Katherine folded the jacket around Baxter. She wasn't sure what type of reaction she was going to get next, "Are you two together?"

"No, but God I wish we were." Slumping in her chair Chloe looked up at the sky letting out a sigh. "It's almost like we are, but we're not and it sucks."

"I don't understand."

* * *

><p><em>Slamming the door to her apartment Chloe groaned. She'd been so caught up in finals week that she'd neglected the grocery shopping and there was no food worth eating in her kitchen.<em>

_Rounding the corner the redhead stopped in her tracks, Beca was there looking at something in her oven. Chloe's stomach grumbled, whatever it was smelled delicious._

_This was a pleasant surprise, Chloe thought as she watched the brunette move about. Usually she was the one cooking, mainly because she loved to and also because Beca would eat just about anything. The brunette was always willing to try all her new crazy dishes._

_Looking down at her watch, Chloe noticed that Beca should be at the radio station, yet here she was making dinner._

_Knocking on the wall Chloe smiled, "Why aren't you working?"_

"_It's nice to see you to Beale." Beca replied sarcastically. With a shit eating grin on her face she changed positions and spoke in a humorous mocking tone, "Gee Beca how was your day?... It was nice thanks for asking… You're not working?... Nope, I'm officially on Christmas break, CD stacking is complete…What did you do all day?… Not much, sat around Chloe's apartment watching Breaking Bad all day…"_

_For a few minutes Chloe watched the younger girls antics as she flipped back and forth holding a highly amusing conversation with herself._

_Sitting on the counter, Chloe laughed uncontrollably when the brunette got into a disagreement with herself. Placing a hand over Beca's mouth she stopped the banter. "Are you done yet?"_

"_Not quite, I was just about to prove my point with myself." Crossing her arms Beca let out a huff of annoyance, "Guess we'll never know who wins."_

_Winking Chloe giggled, "I know who won."_

"_Who?"_

"_You."_

"_No fucking way! Never saw that coming…" Beca replied astonishingly. The straight face she was trying to hold eventually dissolved as she laughed along with the redhead. Smiling brightly she jumped up on the counter, "Seriously though how'd your final go?"_

_Chloe grimaced, "It went."_

"_You're like the smartest person I know, I'm sure you crushed it." Beca knew Chloe probably never had to study a day in her life, she was really good at reading something and remembering it, she never gave herself enough credit._

"_I think I'm going to be crushed by the grade." _

"_If that's the case we can always drown our sorrows with alcohol." The reply got Beca what she was looking for, laughter. "You'll have to buy, I'm barely twenty."_

_Reaching up Chloe pinched both of the brunette's cheeks, "But you're so cute, you look twelve."_

"_So you love to tell me. All. The. Time." Beca felt the older girls head on her shoulder. "Now I know it's not extravagant, but I did make you dinner."_

_Chloe sighed happily, "You didn't have to do that."_

"_I know but I wanted to." Smiling the brunette laid her head on Chloe's. "You've been studying for that test all week and I wanted to be the one to take care of you for a change. I had to make sure you had food before crashing tonight."_

_It was the little things like this that made Chloe's heart speed up, "You're seriously the sweetest person ever."_

_Putting a finger to her lips Beca whispered, "Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my cred."_

"_It's already gone," Chloe added playfully._

"_For you, I guess I can deal with that," Beca added with a wink._

_Kissing the brunettes cheek, Chloe loved how Beca didn't try to fight her touchy feely personality anymore. "What did you make me?"_

"_My mom's lasagna." Beca lifted up a hand stopping the next question before it even started. "Yes, I called her from the grocery store for the recipe."_

_Jumping down Chloe went to the oven and flipped the light on. Peering inside she smirked, "Bec's is it supposed to be black on the top."_

"_Oh no," Sliding off the counter Beca knocked over a stack of mail and some fruit on her way to the oven. Throwing the door open she breathed a sigh of relief. Whipping around she pointed accusingly at the redhead, "Bitch…I guess you don't want my food then."_

_Chloe sobered up from laughing and nonchalantly stated, "Nope I'll eat Cheerios."_

"_They're gone, I ate them while watching Breaking Bad." Now it was Beca's turn to laugh at Chloe's face, "It was the only thing you had to eat in this place."_

"_Now who's the bitch? You said we'd watch the last season together."_

"_Well you wouldn't let me start Lost," Beca annoyingly replied closing the oven. Turning around she saw Chloe desperately suppressing her amusement. "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing…"_

_Realization hit the brunette all at once, "You already watched it didn't you?"_

_The redhead nodded doubling over in laughter._

"_Ok Beale, we're even." Came the joking response. Turning the older girl around Beca shoved her out of the kitchen with a foot. "Go change while I finish the dinner I slaved over all damn day. And get that first episode of Lost ready we're watching it!"_

_A couple of hours later, Chloe was curled up completely passed out with a blanket, with her head in Beca's lap. Resting her head on the back of the couch Beca was fighting to stay awake to see the end of the second episode._

_The brunette didn't know how long she'd been asleep but her eyes fluttered back open when she felt a poking sensation. Looking down she saw a half awake Chloe staring at her._

"_Beca let's go to bed."_

"_I should go." Squinting at the clock, Beca sighed reaching for her shoes, but was quickly stopped by a hand._

"_No, it's almost two," Slowly standing Chloe unknowingly linked their fingers, tugging the brunette towards her bedroom. "You can stay here tonight."_

"_Ok." _

_Chloe was surprised Beca didn't put up a fight as they settled under the sheets._

"_I'm a cuddler Mitchell." Pulling another blanket over them Chloe yawned, "You've been warned…"_

_All Chloe got was an inaudible reply as the brunette shifted to lay on her stomach. Looking to her right she couldn't help thinking how adorable a half awake Beca Mitchell was. It was then she realized how much she wanted the younger girl around, even if they were just studying or watching TV. The feelings she got taking care of Beca and being around her were so different from anything she'd felt before._

_Oh shit, she thought watching the sleeping form. Her crush was slowly progressing into new territory and there was absolutely no way of stopping it._

* * *

><p>Resting an elbow on the arm of the beach chair Katherine checked on Baxter before eyeing her daughter, "She does things like this often?"<p>

"I've got loads of stories." Chloe plainly stated absentmindedly picking her nails.

One of Chloe's favorites was when she was sick. After sending a text to Beca complaining about coughing and aching all over, she was surprised when she never got a response. Thirty-five minutes later, movement in her living room woke her up and she was surprised to see the tiny brunette setting down three grocery bags. Beca then spent that Friday and the whole weekend taking care of her.

What started out as new music on her iPod or charging her phone, evolved into reassuring texts on challenging days, to dinners and late night chats on her couch. The amount of things, little or big, Beca did for her were endless.

"I think she likes you back." Katherine said smiling after everything she heard.

Chloe slumped her shoulders tilting her head and looking at her mother, "I don't know. At times it seems like she's into me, like really into me. But then I don't know, she's hard to read sometimes."

"The writings on the wall."

"I don't know if she's looking for a relationship."

"You didn't think you were at first either…" Katherine said referring to their conversation last year. Adjusting her position she placed a hand atop Chloe's. "Nobody really prepares for it, sometimes they just happen. Whether you two want admit it, what you two have works, even if it's not labeled or talked about. You may not be sleeping together, don't look at me like that, I know what goes on in college. It's where I met your dad…"

A light blush crept up Chloe's face as she shifted her eyes away. She didn't want to bring that aspect of her life up with her mother even though she probably knew. She'd had a few flings, as Aubrey liked to call them, during her time at Barden but they completely stopped after meeting Beca.

Katherine waited until Chloe's eyes ventured back to hers. She could see the confusion running through them. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to have sex to be emotionally invested and connected with someone. That's just one aspect of the whole relationship. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of." Chloe honestly stated trying to ignore the bells and whistles going off in her head.

"Any type of relationship, romantic or otherwise, can be fickle funny things. Sometimes our feelings take us by surprise and we don't realize how attached we are until…"

"I'm past the point of no return." Chloe interjected nervously biting her lip.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but yes."

The two sat in silence as Chloe absorbed everything. Things were beginning to make sense but she was still unsure of her true feelings.

Glancing sideways Chloe exhaled the breath she'd been holding, "I think I might be in love with her, but I'm not sure."

"I heard this quote years ago and it always rings true." Standing Katherine bent to pick up Baxter. Cradling him in her arms she turned to face her daughter, "Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused."

Smiling Chloe hugged her mom, when the puppy yelped they broke away laughing.

"He needs to get used to a Beale bone crushing hug," Chloe scratched behinds the dogs ears. "If Beca can learn, so can you."

"On that note, we're going inside." Picking up a paw Katherine waved it at her daughter. "Please talk to Beca."

"I'll try…"

"You'll never know if she feels the same unless you say something…"

Katherine had a sneaking suspicion that the person her daughter was taken with felt the same way. Given Beca's closed off ways of the previous year she could see why a situation like this would be hard for the younger girl. But her daughter must be feeling things she never had before, Chloe was such an outgoing person it was unlike her not to have already said something.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Katherine called out from the top step. "Ohh and please call that girl back, she's called at least three times now."

"Night mom," Giving one final wave Chloe sat back down. Grabbing her jacket from the ground she fished her phone from a pocket.

Smirking she read the on screen message, _Three Missed Calls from Beca Mitchell._

"How the hell did she know that?" The redhead mumbled as she hit the green dial button next to Beca's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Masters Program, Year Two…<strong>

It was becoming a pattern and Chloe knew it as she made her way past the pool and down the steps toward the beach. The end of the school year was coming and so was her college career. She'd already secured an awesome job as the middle and high school choir teacher at one of New York City's top private schools.

The only downside to leaving Barden was leaving Beca, a person she had become closer to more and more each day. The thought of not seeing the brunette on a daily basis flipped her world upside down. By the time she completely understood and accepted her feelings, she was freaked the fuck out. Never in her life had she felt anything that strong and it scared her.

Abruptly stopping half way down the stairs Chloe saw the fire going and her mother sitting in her usual chair. She was due to return to Barden tomorrow and thought she'd done a good job avoiding this conversation. She had a feeling this would happen, but it was still surprising seeing her mother was waiting for her this late at night.

Plopping down in a chair Chloe nonchalantly asked, "I thought you went to bed hours ago?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Katherine coolly stated.

"I'm spending my last night at home for awhile in my favorite spot." Chloe hoped that didn't sound as distracted as she thought it did.

"Your father told me he found you out here after his run this morning." Matthew wasn't mad, he was just concerned that maybe something was wrong when he told his wife.

"Yeah he sat with me for a bit then _made_ me go to bed…"

The older Beale laughed, in her husbands attempt to cheer up his only daughter he offered to give her a piggy back ride for old times sake. A bet was then made after Chloe playfully suggested he'd never make it the whole way to her room. For such a lanky man, Katherine was surprised when he said he made it up the two flights of stairs.

"He's still waiting for that hundred," Katherine amusedly stated.

"Ahh," Chloe waved a hand placidly in the air, "Put it on my tab."

"So, what's wrong?" Turning to face her daughter Katherine smiled warmly. "At Christmas everything seemed fine. But since you walked in the door you've had this worried and bothered look. Are you nervous about graduating?"

Squirming in her seat Chloe knew her mother was trying not to pry. "No I'm excited for that."

"Then what is it?" Katherine had a pretty good idea it was about Beca. Reaching out she placed a hand on her daughter's knee, giving a reassuring squeeze. "You can tell me. If you think I'll tell your father, I won't. None of our talks out here have gone past those steps."

Tears trickled from Chloe's eyes as she furiously wiped them away. "I'm hopelessly and completely in love with Beca Mitchell and I don't know what to do…"

"Did something happen?"

"It's not what happened," Chloe started zipping up the hoodie that Beca had left at her apartment. "It's what _almost_ happened."

* * *

><p><em>Chloe was at some random house party thrown by one of her classmates. The music was loud and the number of people probably exceeded the regulated fire code but she was having a good time hanging out with some friends.<em>

_She was sitting on a couch chatting with a few people from a study group and watching the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room when her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The front door just opened and Stacie strolled in with an annoyed looking Beca following closely behind._

_Chloe nearly fell off the couch, Beca never went to parties that didn't involve at least half the Bellas and their extended group of friends. Even though she looked irritated, Beca still walked with an air of confidence that had Chloe internally swooning. How could Beca be so insanely hot and not know it?_

_Standing Chloe followed the two into the kitchen._

_Walking up behind the brunette, Chloe placed her hands over Beca's eyes. "Fancy meeting you here."_

"_Woah, hands off, " Beca stated annoyingly removing the hands and quickly turning. Upon seeing bright blue eyes the tension visibly left her body. "Chloe! Thank god, you're lucky I didn't break your fingers."_

"_Would you have kissed them to make it better?" The redhead grinned, she loved making Beca blush._

"_Ummm…"_

_It was then that Stacie chose to make herself known, "Hey Chloe, I didn't know you'd be here. Now Miss Doom and Gloom will have someone to talk to."_

"_Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but how'd you know about this party?" Chloe said giving Stacie a quick hug._

"_This one," Beca snorted as she pointed to Stacie, "Knows somebody, that knows somebody."_

"_That knows something about it…" Chloe interjected giving a little dance._

"_Very nice," Beca laughed giving Chloe a high five for the Trick Daddy reference. "Actually Stacie's usual party chaperone canceled and she conned me into going."_

"_I didn't con you into anything, I suggestively asked." Stacie stated giving a pointed glare at her roommate and best friend. Turning to Chloe, Stacie poked her in the shoulder, "Now that I know you're here, can I trust you take this one home tonight so I can use our dorm room as I please."_

"_Just stay off my bed," Came the disgusted reply from the shorter girl. "I still can't believe you're going to be a kindergarten teacher."_

"_I'll take care of her don't worry." Linking their fingers, which gained an amused glare from Stacie, Chloe picked up two drinks pulling Beca towards the couch._

_They were a couple hours into the party and Chloe watched Beca getting progressively drunker. The animated way she talked and the increasingly affectionate behavior, were dead give always that Beca was on her way to being plastered._

_Chloe had been trying all night to get the younger girl to dance and as the downbeat to a remix of Jay-Z's Holy Grail and 50 Cents Ayo Technology started she had her bait. Beca would never admit it, but she loved Justin Timberlake and both songs featured him. Plus the beats were sick and Chloe hadn't heard either in ages._

"_Come on Mitchell, we're dancing."_

"_Nope." Was the persistent reply as Beca repositioned herself on the couch._

"_One dance then we'll leave. I promise." Chloe started pulling the brunette up by her hands._

_Dragging the younger girl to the makeshift dance floor they worked their way to the middle. Turning to face the brunette Chloe leaned in so she could be heard over the music. "Nobody knows you here, I barely know anyone here, so they won't make fun of your dancing."_

_Beca gave a slightly tipsy smirk, "You think I can't dance can you?"_

"_I've seen you try to learn choreography." _

_Placing her hands on Chloe's waist Beca pulled her closer. "Just because I'm not good a synchronized lady dancing doesn't mean I can't dance." _

"_You going to prove it?" Chloe asked provocatively. _

_Sliding her arms around the brunettes neck Chloe started moving. Then unexpectedly Beca took control and started subtly, yet suggestively, moving to the base line. Had either of them been slightly sober right now, this wouldn't be happening, Beca wouldn't be dancing._

_Chloe noticed that as the song progressed so did Beca's boldness. A hand that had been resting on her hip slowly ventured to her lower back. Where it tapped a pattern up and down her spine, which she swore was interwoven into the music somewhere. While the other hand trailed up her body at an agonizing slow pace until it reached her elbow, forcing her arm to drop. Maintaining eye contact Beca leaned back slightly and effortlessly changed up their dance pattern._

_The confidence the brunette was giving off did things to Chloe. She's danced before, but holy shit never like this, she'd never doubt Beca again. She was to turned on right now she didn't care who was watching. The only thing that registered was how Beca Mitchell was grinding her body so expertly into hers._

_The song was ending and Jesus Christ Chloe wished she was close to whoever was controlling the music so they could repeat it. She'd give exorbitant amounts of money to continue feeling the precise and calculated way Beca rolled her body into hers. It only took a slight brush of fingertips below on particularly sensitive spot half way up her torso for her to realize exactly where Beca's free hand had ventured. The way they moved allowed for maximum contact and it was anything but innocent._

_Chloe's eyes eventually locked with the younger girls again and she instinctively started leaning in. Their lips were millimeters away from touching when the all to familiar drop in, of whatever the fuck that middle eastern instrument was she learned about in world music, started playing at the beginning of Justin Timberlake's What Goes Around Comes Around. _

_Before Chloe knew it, Beca had laced their fingers together and flipped her one hundred and eighty degrees so her back was pressed into Beca's front._

_If Chloe thought the other dance with Beca was hot, she had no idea how to describe this one. The pace was slower, but she was dead certain the younger girl was toying with. That almost kiss seemed fully intentional as she felt a delicate hand snake down to rest with the other on her stomach._

_At first Chloe wasn't certain what she just felt but the second time, there was no mistaking it. Beca's lips ever so lightly moved up her neck and all the redhead could do was groan in satisfaction. Unfortunately, it was like Beca knew her light kisses were felt, because as soon as they started they stopped. Biting her lip Chloe's mind was spinning, the whole situation was driving her insane as she imagined what Beca was like in bed. Because that's exactly where this was headed, they were to far gone to stop now._

_As Beca's warm fingertips slipped under the hem of Chloe's shirt, caressing her stomach, Chloe automatically wove her hand behind Beca's neck. Turning her head she inched Beca's head towards hers, all while keeping a slow steady pace with their bodies. Their breaths were mingling as Chloe's eyes fluttered shut preparing for what she'd waited so long for. _

_She could barely feel Beca's lips on hers when suddenly they and their body contact was instantly gone as she almost fell over. Turning Chloe watched some guy get back onto his feet and gave a halfhearted apology before wandering away. _

"_Are you ok?" Chloe asked knowing the intense moment they'd just shared was now gone. Beca looked flushed and awkward standing completely still in the sea of moving bodies. Chloe knew she looked exactly the same and for once in her life had no idea where to go from here. _

"_I'm just going to grab another drink," Beca averted her eyes to the kitchen. "It's hot in here."_

_Chloe nodded pointing to the bathroom in the opposite direction. She watched Beca work her way into the kitchen and down two shots the minute she stepped inside. That's when she knew Beca wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. Turning around she was met with a knowing smile from Stacie who lead her to a corner._

"_What the hell was that?" Stacie asked fully knowing the answer._

"_We were just dancing." Chloe stated passively._

_That was met with a mocking laugh by Stacie, "I'm going to put it bluntly, that was fucking with clothes on. I know because I invented that game."_

_Silence met the two friends as they stared at each other._

"_You two need to sort your shit out. I'm tired," Stacie drew an imaginary bubble around the redhead. "Of all the sexual tension that escalates whenever you two are within a hundred feet of each other."_

"_It's not like that." Chloe defended. They were just drunk and stupid things happen when you're drunk._

"_It's exactly like that." _

"_But…"_

"_Just screw each other's brains out then talk about your feelings, it'll make things a lot easier."_

_Chloe didn't know what to say, if only things were that simple. If she weren't so scared, it'd be easy to say something._

_Stacie let out an exhausted sigh, "Look, Beca's my best friend but you're the one who brought her out of her shell. She's not the brooding, gloomy girl we all met freshman year and we have you to thank for it. A lot of people in her life have given up on her, but you never, ever, did."_

"_She's not a person I ever wanted to give up on." Chloe answered truthfully._

"_Look at her," Stacie pointed to the kitchen where Beca was tossing back shots and playing quarters with people she'd never met. "Right now she's drinking herself into oblivion because she refuses to accept her feelings. It's a defense mechanism so she can justify what just happened in the morning."_

"_I've never met someone that makes me feel this way." That's the first time Chloe's ever admitted it out loud to anyone but her mother._

"_I'm far from the person that should be giving out relationship advice," At this the redhead laughed as Stacie smiled. "You make her happy, she makes you happy, so why not give it a shot. Hell if I swung from the lady tree I'd hit that, she's kinda hot in a mysterious way."_

_In the end all Chloe did was nod at the tall brunette._

"_On that note," Stacie stated with a smug look on her face. "Just be glad it's only me who saw you two dancing."_

"_Why?" Chloe asked curiously._

"_Because if the Bellas were here and witnessed I did, you two would never live it down."_

_Laughing Chloe knew how true that was. She didn't get a chance to respond because a drunk off her ass Beca was now clinging to her._

"_Heyyyyyyy Chloeeeeee, I learned a new game tonight."_

"_Oh yeah?" Chloe giggled trying to hold Beca upright._

"_Yep," Beca stated proudly, "Nickels!"_

_Stacie and Chloe both laughed at the drunken mistake, "I think you mean quarters."_

"_That's what I said," Pointing in Chloe's face Beca huffed out in annoyance, "You're trying to trick me."_

"_Guilty…"_

_Narrowing her eyes Beca tried to focus on getting the room to stop spinning. "Can you take me back to your place now. I'm tired and your bed is soooooo comfy."_

_Chloe giggled looping the brunettes arm though hers, "Sure we can do that."_

"_Can we snuggle?" This got a laugh from Stacie who up until that time Beca had been totally oblivious was standing there. Leaning in she whispered not so softly in Chloe's ear, "Hey Stacie's here. Did she see us dance?"_

_Nodding Chloe played along, "She did, but she's won't tell anyone."_

"_Ok."_

"_Make sure she doesn't break a blood vessel in her eye when she's throwing up tomorrow. We have a competition in a few weeks." Stacie waved as she sauntered away. Turning one final time she added, "You should come by practice more often. We'd love to hear your opinion on the routine."_

_Making their way outside Beca sighed happily touching Chloe's face, "You're so pretty."_

"_Thank you." _

_Dragging Beca down the street, Chloe laughed at the antics and things coming out of the brunette's mouth._

"_I don't say it enough but thank you for always taking care of me."_

"_You're welcome…Come on drunky lets get you to bed."_

* * *

><p>Crossing her legs Katherine sat back absorbing everything she'd heard, "What happened the next morning?"<p>

"She was so hung over. I've never seen her that bad." Giggling Chloe thought back the amount of pain the brunette was in. "She stayed in bed until almost three, refusing to change her clothes or turn on the lights."

"That's not what I meant…" Katherine gave a pointed stare and Chloe immediately quit laughing.

"I didn't say anything if that's what you mean." Chloe responded defensively. "And I wasn't about to try and kiss her again."

"You should have." Chloe just looked at her mother in disbelief with an open mouth. "The two times you almost kissed, Beca never pushed away. Even sober I don't think she would've pushed you away."

Kicking some sand with her toes Chloe sighed, "She doesn't remember that night."

"That girl may act like she doesn't remember but I guarantee you she does." Katherine knew, drunk or sober, people remembered important things, even if they didn't want to.

"I get mixed signals from her constantly."

"And you don't think you're doing the same? She's probably just as scared about her feelings as you." Pointing at her daughter Katherine decided to dish out the tough love, "You should've taken that chance the next morning, then dealt with the repercussions later. Then at least you'd know."

Hugging Beca's hoodie closer Chloe played with the stings a few minutes. "Why am I fighting this so much?"

"Because you're letting your mind," Katherine reached up tapping Chloe's temple, "Get in the way of what the heart wants."

Her mother was right, to right, very right in fact. "But I'm leaving next month, I can't risk losing her as a friend."

"You may have found the love of your life that day you busted into her shower." Scooting forward Katherine took her daughters hands in hers. Her heart was aching for Chloe, but she couldn't do anything to ease her only daughter's turmoil. The only thing she could do was continue giving the best advice she could. "You and she will never know how great of a love it could be unless you say something. Take that risk."

Chloe understood but she didn't know if she could make a giant leap of faith like that. She knew what waited for her on the other side could inevitably destroy her or make her the happiest person alive.

Looking at her watch Katherine slapped her hands on her knees, startling the redhead. "We don't have that long until sunrise. What do you say I grab us some coffee and we watch it?"

"I'd really like that." Chloe smiled brightly for the first time in a while. "I'll relight the fire."

"You got any incriminating stories about Beca I should know about?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"Loads…"

"Good because I want to hear them," Katherine bent and gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "I want ammunition for when I finally get to meet her next month."

Chloe threw her head back laughing, she knew Beca Mitchell was in for it. There was no way she was going to be able worm her way out of the awkward situations the older Beale was going to throw her into. Plus, Chloe couldn't wait to see how adorably flustered the brunette would get when two Beale's were messing with her instead of one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Quote Chloe's mom used was by Paulo Coelho, I like it so I used it.**

**This one was different from what I usually write and it was my first try at something like this, but I felt Chloe's side of the story needed to be told. If you've read _Caught_, I briefly mentioned, in a flashback, how Chloe was to scared to say anything for a long time, so that's what I'm trying to portray here. I hope I've done a good job with it and not made her to angsty but still our same fav redhead. **

**Don't worry the happy ending is coming in my next update. I decided to break it down into two parts because this oneshot grew into a bigshot and fast. I never intended for Part 1 to grow like this, but once I started, I just couldn't stop and cutting things out would be awkward. Also, I'm not sure yet but Part 2 might be rated M, I've got two working versions going and am not sure which to use. I written very little M rated material and I'm not convinced I'm good at it, at all. So we'll see how it goes.**

**Have no fear b/c after Part 2, I'll be back to the cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy oneshots!**

**Thanks again for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I love the response and it motivates me to keep going. Each one mean's more than you know, so thanks for taking the time!**

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Evolution of Chloe's Feelings Part 2

**Title: **The Evolution of Chloe Beale's Feelings or How She Fell in Love with Beca Mitchell, Part 2

**Rating: **Part T/Part M

**Era: **_Pre-Caught_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its character, even thought I wish I did. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N #1:** Part 2 will make much more sense if you read Part 1, so if you missed it go back a chapter. Also I used a couple of quotes from the flash back in _Caught_ in here because I flowed with the story and the first chapter of _Caught_ is basicly based off this Part 1 and Part 2. Just stating so I don't plagiarize myself!

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Away From Braden<strong>…

"How long has she been home," Katherine asked her husband.

Glancing at his watch Matthew noted the time, "Five hours, she came in at the end of my lunch break."

Katherine sighed leaning against the kitchen counter, "Last month when she showed up, she assured me everything was ok."

"I'm just worried, she seems so depressed."

Katherine had been true to her word, she never mentioned any details of the talks she had with Chloe. Matthew knew how close his daughter was with Beca, he'd only asked a few questions about it to his wife, but they weren't to pry. She also knew he understood and accepted that his daughter was in love with the younger girl.

"She's not depressed," Moving to the refrigerator Katherine removed two bottles. Before heading outside she turned to her husband, giving a tight smile, "She's ok, trust me."

Dropping a bottle down in Chloe's lap, Katherine sat in her usual chair, "Looks like you could use a beer."

"More than ever," Chloe replied, twisting the top off.

Taking a sip Katherine contemplated her daughter, "I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here in the middle of the week."

"The school year's over. Plus," Sitting up Chloe rolled the bottle cap in her fingers. "I'm thinking about Beca."

"Oh right," Katherine laughed. "My next question was going to be why a teacher was skipping school instead of a student."

Grinning Chloe tossed the cap into the fire, "Beca's moving here next month."

This information was new Katherine thought raising an eyebrow, "That's great news."

"I'm excited and so is she," For the first time since Chloe left Barden she truly was happy. Even though they talked almost everyday, not seeing the younger girl was killing her, "I've missed her like crazy this year."

"There sounds like a _but_ in there somewhere."

"There always is with Beca Mitchell."

"But," Taking another sip Katherine adjusted to a more comfortable position. "You've never said anything to her."

Katherine had seen first hand how the two acted around each other at Chloe's graduation. They complemented each other perfectly, Beca's easygoing attitude blended and grounded her sometimes hyperactive daughter. She saw something with Beca those days too, something Chloe probably brushed off as an everyday occurrence. It was the way Beca looked at Chloe, especially when no one was watching. It started with lingering eyes or a soft smile, but the biggest give away was the brunette's look of pure adoration. In that instant Katherine knew Beca was in love with Chloe.

"No," Came Chloe's dejected reply, "I really tried when she was here."

"Beca was here?" The question was a semi honest one. A few weeks ago Beca called inquiring about Chloe's address and she willingly gave it. The call surprised her, she totally forgot they exchanged numbers one evening at Chloe's graduation.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah she surprised me."

* * *

><p><em>Chloe was rummaging through her cabinets trying to decide on dinner when her cell phone rang.<em>

_Grinning she sprinted into the living room, "Well, well, well if it isn't badass Beca Mitchell."_

"_Damn, wrong number," Came the laughed reply from the brunette. "What's up Beale?"_

"_You tell me."_

"_Remember that job opportunity with Sony Records I mentioned?"_

_There was a pause as Chloe racked her brain for the exact job title, "The one were you start up youth music programs in low income neighborhoods?"_

"_That would be the one…"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Well I got it," Beca was inwardly jumping up and down, trying to keep calm standing at the entrance to Chloe's apartment building. "This afternoon actually, I just got done signing the paperwork."_

"_Holy shit Beca that's amazing!" Chloe was ecstatic, she knew Beca would be amazing at that job. "I wish I could celebrate with you."_

"_Funny you should say that," Smirking Beca knew what was coming was about to make the redheads day._

_Running her fingertips along the apartment building buzzer board, she stopped on Chloe's name. Skipping the redhead's buzzer, Beca dragged her hand down the remaining buttons. Immediately people started buzzing the door open._

"_What the hell was that noise?" Chloe laughed moving back into the kitchen._

"_Doesn't matter," Grinning Beca picked up her overnight and grocery bags before making her way to the elevator. "What are you making for dinner?"_

"_I think stir fry. Although," Looking in the refrigerator Chloe pulled out the eggs, "Maybe an omelette."_

"_Breakfast for dinner? Man my stomach misses your cooking," Stepping into the elevator Beca heard a giggle as she selected Chloe's floor. "You still make enough food for two."_

"_Of course, after three years of feeding you, its hard not to," Pulling out spinach, onions, potatoes and cheese, Chloe decided on the omelette._

_Chuckling the brunette set her bags down in front of the older girls door, "You still like that red wine from California and champagne right?"_

"_Random, but yes." _

"_Ok good."_

_Hearing a light knock, Chloe left the kitchen, "Hang on someone's at the door."_

_Laughing Beca covered the peephole with a finger._

_Whispering into the phone the redhead unlocked the door, "I hate when I can't see. I always feel whoever's on the other side might to kill me."_

"_I can guarantee you they won't," Beca stated reassuringly._

"_You can never be so sure Mitch…" Chloe's sentence was quickly forgotten as she blinked a few times, feeling her heart beat out of her chest. Beca was standing in front of her with the biggest grin on her face._

_Chloe quickly dropped her phone and pulled the brunette in for a hug. As Beca's arms wrapped around her, Chloe realized how much she missed this. Beca's embrace was warm and comforting and Chloe never wanted to let go. The familiarity of the last three years came back in an instant. The smell of Beca's shampoo, the old black and white converse with the new laces and the gentle way Beca curled her fingers around red hair as they hugged, was back and she loved it._

"_Air Beale, I need air," Beca playfully gasped laughing._

"_What the hell are you doing here," Chloe questioned pulling Beca into her apartment and slamming the door. _

_Smiling Beca set her bags on the couch and followed Chloe into the kitchen, "I flew in this morning, had my final interview and signed all my paperwork for the job I officially start next month."_

"_You came all the way to New York to sign paperwork?" Eying the brunette carefully Chloe saw her holding back, "Couldn't you have done that your first day?"_

"_Damn, you get straight to the point?"_

"_I'm just excited you're here."_

_At this Chloe threw herself at Beca, causing them to crash into the cabinets. Gazing down Chloe realized how close they were. That's when it all came crashing down and she wasn't scared anymore. She'd finally come to terms with everything, now she needed to find the right words to say it._

_Her eyes locked briefly on Beca's lips before meeting questioning eyes. Fuck, Chloe thought, do it now, now's the time. Unfortunately she heard a grumbling from Beca's stomach and it sent her into a fit of giggles._

_Grabbing a hand Chloe stepped back and led the brunette to the counter. Handing over a knife and the onion Chloe smirked, "Can you handle chopping this?"_

"_I thought I was your guest," Beca asked offended but still grinning._

"_You know the rules…"_

"_I know, if I don't help," Beca sliced expertly into the onion, "I don't get to eat."_

_The two then fell into their normal routine of fixing dinner and idly talking about random things. If Chloe wouldn't have known better she would swear they made dinner like this just last week and she loved it. _

_Pushing her empty plate aside Chloe suspiciously looked at the shorter girl. Beca never answered her question from earlier, "How long do I have you for?"_

"_I fly back Monday morning. So," Counting on her fingers Beca laughed, "Four days."_

"_Awesome," Chloe stated taking an unfinished bite off the brunette's plate. She'd have four days to find the right time to say something. Playfully frowning she sulked, "I have to work two of those days."_

"_I know…It's ok I'll be busy anyway," Slamming her fork down Beca's face lit up, jumping up she headed to the living room._

_Returning Beca set down her grocery bag and pulled out the wine bottle, handing it over to Chloe, "This is your house or apartment or whatever warming gift, and because it's your favorite. While this," Next the bottle of champagne emerged, "Is to celebrate my new job here in New York. And this," She pulled out the final item, "Is because I know how you love Twizzlers."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Chloe stopped whatever was about to be said next by waving her hands about. She thought she heard right, but wanted full clarification, "What was the champagne for again?"_

"_For my new job!"_

"_Where's your new job Beca?" Chloe always assumed it was in LA, but they never talked about it._

_Beca had that grin on, one that drove Chloe crazy, one of the many she fell in love with. It was the one the brunette used when she knew something Chloe didn't and she was more then content stringing her along for twenty minutes._

"_A city…"_

"_Most jobs are," Beca was toying with her Chloe thought and it was so frustrating._

_Beca picked up her glass taking a drink, "But this city's special, it's a place where my heart belongs, it's where it has always belonged."_

"_Why do you belong there?"_

"_Because, there's a driving force and an underlining attraction that I can't deny anymore."_

_Chloe was reaching her breaking point, the brunette had messed with her long enough. Why didn't Beca just confirm she was moving to New York City? Instead all Chloe got were cryptic answers to her questions and she had no idea what they meant._

"_This driving force," Chloe used air quotes, "Why can't you deny it anymore."_

"_That's simple," Beca rested an elbow on the table. Looking down she traced the outline of the wood, "It's a force that pushed me when I needed it, cared when no one else did, was there when I thought I didn't need it and kept me standing when I did."_

"_I see and you think you've found it in this particular city?"_

_Looking up Beca took in a breath and let it out, "Oh I know I found it, I found it a long time ago… Actually, it found me."_

_Chloe saw something unusual, Beca seemed nervous and even a little scared. Usually she always made eye contact, was confident and sexy. The brunette was still sexy, there was no refuting that, but as Chloe tried to decipher Beca's little game, she saw vulnerability in her facial features and posture. It could be all part of the brunette's ruse, so Chloe wasn't going to fall for it._

_Letting out a huff, Chloe annoyingly stomped her foot, "Beca Mitchell…"_

_Beca let out a cry of laughter, "I love it when you get frustrated, it's really cute, you're really cute." Beca paused searching the redheads face, "There's that pout, my favorite part of your annoyed cuteness." _

_A switch had been flipped and whatever Chloe saw before on the younger girls face was gone._

_Crossing her arms Chloe stared Beca down, "Will you please confirm you're moving here? I'm tired of playing your secret message game."_

"_Yes Chlo, I'm moving here," Beca saw Chloe's face instantly light up. "My job's in New York City and I start the middle of May."_

_Chloe's mind was screaming, Beca was moving here and they were going to be together again. This complicated things a bit, what if Beca wasn't into her? What if she was rejected, would they still be friends?_

"_I know you want to hug me Beale, you're practically jumping in your seat," Before the brunette could stand there was a redhead all up in her personal space and she couldn't stop laughing._

_Slapping Beca's arm Chloe sat down, "I should punch you for that, you love to frustrate the shit out of me. You knew I heard you the first time."_

"_It wouldn't be the first time you've punched me and I'm sure it won't be the last."_

_Picking up the plates Chloe moved to the sink, "I'm really glad you're here Beca, I 've missed you…"_

_Genuinely smiling Beca looked up from her phone, "I've missed you too, more than you know."_

_Standing the brunette arched her back, extending her arms above her head in a stretch. Even though Chloe hadn't seen Beca in person recently, the pull was still there. Chloe roamed her eyes over the unsuspecting brunette, Beca was so hot and her body was distracting. It was so distracting that Chloe never felt the plate slip from her hands._

_The resulting clattering gained the attention of the younger girl who snapped her head in the direction of the noise._

_Walking over Beca picked up the unbroken plate, "I think you dropped this."_

"_Thanks," Chloe stuttered out._

_Handing it over Beca smirked, "Might want to try opening the door before you put dishes in the dishwasher."_

"_What do you want to do while you're here?" Chloe rushed out changing the subject._

"_I'm going to look at apartments tomorrow and Friday while you work," Stopping at the doorway Beca turned around. "Other than that I'm at your mercy."_

_With that Beca left the kitchen, leaving the redheads mind turning. Was Beca messing with her? That whole stretching incident almost seemed deliberate and intentional. Usually the brunette would get nervous and flushed when she caught Chloe staring like that. _

_Chloe didn't get time to think about it because Beca was back, dangling a flash drive in her face._

"_This is for you," Moving her hand out of the redhead's reach Beca laughed. "It's some mixes I made just for you and new music you should check out."_

_Chloe stepped forward grabbing the flash drive and kissing the younger girls cheek, "I'm sure I'll love it. I always do." _

"_I've got a question for you," Beca stated offhandedly a little while later as they sat on the couch watching TV._

"_Shoot."_

"_Can I stay here, while I'm in town?"_

_Looking around her apartment Chloe laughed. Beca's jacket was haphazardly thrown over a chair, her shoes under the coffee table and a few other odds and ends cluttering her apartment, "You've been here less than four hours and your stuff's all over the place. I kind of already figured you were."_

"_Good cause I kinda turned down the swanky hotel Sony Records was putting me up in."_

_While they sat in silence a smile slowly crept on Chloe's face, "Bec's?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Just so you know, I'm a cuddler," Chloe bit her lip trying not to laugh, waiting for Beca to get the reference._

_Beca narrowed her eyes briefly then smirked, "I know I've been warned, I learned the hard way the first time… Seriously I'll stay in your guestroom."_

"_Since when do you sleep in a guestroom?" Grinning Chloe sat up poking the brunette in her shoulder, "I want my badass Beca Mitchell snuggle buddy, I haven't had it in a while."_

_Beca opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off._

"_Don't you dare fight me on this."_

"_Fine," Beca groaned trying to sound dejected, "Snuggle buddy? More like your personal pillow."_

_Chloe giggled as she kissed Beca's cheek before lying back down and throwing her legs over the brunettes lap. Kissing Beca was becoming more frequent but the younger girl never protested or pushed her away, come to think of it Beca never pushed her away even when they first started happening. Chloe even noticed the soft smile that emerged on the younger girls face each time it did. _

_She also noticed the amount the brunette touched her, currently soft patterns were being drawn on her shins and calf muscles. Every so often fingertips would venture under her pajama pants to her ankle before slipping out and starting the process again. The whole thing was comforting and felt right._

_It was then Chloe realized that maybe, just maybe, Beca might have feelings for her. That little speech she made earlier mentioning an underlining attraction that she couldn't deny anymore, it made sense now. The signs had been there all along and fucking hell her mother was right, she'd been right this whole time._

_A minute later Beca sighed happily, "I still can't believe you get me to cave so easily."_

"_It took three years, but I can virtually get you to do just about anything."_

"_Most people would call that whipped."_

"_Hey you said it not me…" That was exactly what Chloe had been waiting for, Beca walked right into her verbal trap and it made her laugh._

* * *

><p>"But you still didn't say anything." Katherine looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Why is that?"<p>

"There wasn't an opportune time," Chloe stated shrugging her shoulders as she peeled the label from her bottle.

"Bullshit, you didn't try hard enough," Katherine spoke in a firm and borderline harsh tone. She needed to mentally guide her daughter in the right direction, "Don't you see? She revealed her true feelings that night, she all but said she loved you."

Chloe's mouth hung open, her mother almost never spoke in tones like that. It was terrifying and comical all at the same time, "I couldn't just get up one morning, stroll into the kitchen and be like, hey Beca by the way I love you and have for a couple of years now. Want to be my girlfriend?"

Katherine stared at her daughter who stared right back, "What's wrong with that?"

"That's not the type of thing you say over a bowl of Fruit Loops and orange juice."

"Maybe a McDonalds Happy Meal would have been better, you could've shared," Calming down Katherine sighed, she hated speaking that way but there was no other way to get through to Chloe. "There's never going to be a _right_ time for something like that, you need to roll with what's happening in that moment. If you're reading a book, watching TV or drinking coffee at Starbucks on a Sunday, you need to bite the bullet and do it."

Tossing her bottle aside Chloe groaned, "I've just got so much doubt. What if I'm wrong and completely misread all the signals?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Katherine was almost certain they'd never have to step foot on it. Placing her bottle aside Katherine grabbed Chloe's hand forcing her daughter to look at her, "Sweetheart you can't keep living your life this way. I know you're scared and unsure, but love makes everyone react in different ways. You to retreat into yourself and doubt everything, even when you know what you're doubting is true. You said it yourself, you almost told her, but you overthought and retreated back into your head."

Chloe nodded fully understanding everything, "You're right, you've always been right. I told myself when she showed up that I wasn't scared anymore and I lied, but I'm not going to lie anymore. I won't let it happen again, I'll say something."

"Good, that's the daughter I know," Katherine stood pulling Chloe up with her. "Don't let your head get in the way of what the heart wants."

"You've already used that line," Chloe playfully teased picking up their empty bottles.

"Well it never hurts to hear it twice," Looping her arm through her daughters Katherine dragged her away from the beach. She did it mainly because she wanted Chloe to stop overthinking her situation, "Come one let's go make your dad take us out to eat."

Chloe laughed, there was no way her father could resist two Beale women pouting, he caved quicker than Beca.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day…<strong>

This time Chloe was at the beach was different. There was no more contemplating conflicting thoughts, no more self doubt and above all she wasn't scared. Beca Mitchell the girl she'd fallen for over three years ago felt exactly the same way about her.

Sighing happily Chloe lowered her sunglasses and stretched her legs out. Letting the sun warm her skin she kicked off her shoes, watching the water for a bit. For the first time in a long time she was content and happy, she finally had the one person she's wanted for so long. Listening to the ocean she closed her eyes, they'd gone a couple rounds last night and her body ached in all the right places but she wasn't complaining.

Movement from the chair next her woke Chloe and looking to her right she saw her mother, reading a book.

"Hey mom," The redhead whispered sitting up. "How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour. I was surprised to see you," Katherine marked a page in her book then closed it, "You looked tired and I decided not to wake you."

Chloe grinned, "Thanks…"

They both sat quietly for a few minutes, Katherine contemplating Chloe and Chloe contemplating Beca.

Looking at her daughter Katherine smiled, "Usually when I find you out here something's wrong, but I don't think so today. Aren't you thinking about her?"

"Ohh I'm still thinking about her," Chloe stated nonchalantly. More like reliving a fairly vivid flashback from last night. She's pretty sure she left nail marks on Beca's back, but she didn't seem to mind. "Except this time there's no worry, no doubts and definitely no overthinking."

Katherine grinned knowingly, "Everything worked out?"

"Yeah, everything more than worked out."

"Well it's about damn time," Katherine exclaimed tossing her book aside, fully turning in her chair. "I was beginning to think you two would never get together and that I was going to have a lovesick ginger on my hands for years."

Chloe laughed knowing every word was true, "As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right all along. Go ahead you can gloat.

"It was getting to the point where I was going to have to sit you two down and tell it how I saw it."

"I'm so glad you didn't go that far," Chloe stated shaking her head at her mothers enthusiasm.

To say that Katherine was happy was an understatement, she was ecstatic. Those two were so right for each other it was sickening, but in a good way.

Katherine saw from the very beginning what there was to like about Beca. When she first met the brunette she'd been quiet and reserved, tending to hang out in the back, watching and listening. However, once Katherine got the opportunity to talk to the younger girl they hit it off pretty smoothly. The amount of teasing Katherine gave, Beca just rolled with and gave it right back just as fast. She soon realized everything her daughter said about the girl was true. Even down to the immense record collection she had in her dorm room. Which Katherine forced Beca into showing her one afternoon, that was until Chloe dragged them away.

"Ok, you know I want the details," Looking at her daughter Katherine grinned. "How'd you tell her?"

Trying to hide her smile Chloe bit her lip, "I never got a chance to."

"Why?"

Chloe knew this was going to throw her mother for a loop, because even she never thought Beca would make the first move.

"Because Beca kissed me first," It was as simple as that, Chloe knew there was no other way to say it.

"No way?"

The look on her moms face was priceless and Chloe laughed, "Yep, she beat me to it. I mean one minute were watching a movie and the next she's kissing me in the kitchen."

"But Beca hates movies," Katherine said astonishingly.

"That's all you could come up with right now," Chloe's asked in a disbelieving tone, suppressing her laughter.

"Well she does, she even told me that," Katherine stated knowingly. "I want details ginger."

Putting a hand up to stop the barrage of questions that she knew were coming, Chloe cut in, "Ok I'll tell you, but I'm going to leave out the more personal _things_."

* * *

><p><em>Beca had lost a bet, a pretty big one at that, and Chloe was bound and determined to make the brunette pay. That's why Chloe was dragging an unreluctant brunette back to her place. <em>

_Opening her apartment door Chloe pushed the shorter girl inside with a grin._

"_Jesus Beale forceful much?" Stumbling into the living room Beca plopped down on the couch._

"_You're just pissed because you lost and now you have to do whatever I want," Chloe stated grabbing the remote and bringing up Netflix. _

_It had all been Beca's idea, one minute they're eating at the Chinese place down the street and the next there in some tiny ass arcade six blocks from Chloe's apartment. How they even got on the topic of arcade games to start with was beyond her. But the minute the brunette stated she was the shit at old school video games, Chloe knew it was game on._

"_It's not my fault I didn't know how to play that fucking pinball game," Beca had an annoyed grimace on her face as she folded her arms. Turning she tried to defend her defeat, "I'm more of a Pac Man and Donkey Kong person."_

_The redhead threw her head back laughing, "Which you also lost at! You're the one who wanted best out of three."_

"_It was Miss Pac-Man and there's a difference," Beca huffed out._

"_Having a bow doesn't constitute a difference Beca," Stopping her movie surfing Chloe turned her head. She couldn't believe what she just heard, "The premise is the same, you eat the dots and run away from ghosts. You couldn't accomplish either."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm just speaking the truth."_

_Beca scooted to the far end of the couch, attempting to teach the redhead a lesson. Kicking her shoes off she annoyingly stared at the wall, "My apartment move in date can't get here soon enough."_

"_Now who needs to shut up," Chloe stated still laughing. "You can go sulk in the other room if you want. But just know we're watching two movies tonight you promised."_

_For the past two weeks Beca had been staying at Chloe's until her stuff arrived and her apartment was ready. The movers were coming early tomorrow morning so tonight was Beca's last here for a while._

"_Hey crabby pants," Deciding on Horrible Bosses Chloe quit flipping through pages of movies, "Go make popcorn and grab the wine, I'm ready whenever you are."_

_Sighing in defeat Beca pushed herself off the couch dramatically. _

_Giggling Chloe watched the younger girl shuffle to the kitchen, she was going to miss having the brunette around constantly. That's way Chloe decided on telling Beca everything tomorrow morning. The constant laugher, music and cuddling she forced upon Beca, was about to come to an end. She was definitely going to miss waking up every morning next to the younger girl. _

_With less of a scowl on her face Beca laid all of Chloe's requested items down and sat in her usual spot, "What atrocity are we watching?" _

_When the credits rolled Chloe stopped the movie and immediately highlighted the next one. Turning to Beca she tried gauging her reaction, __"Please tell me you somewhat enjoyed that?"_

_Beca sighed rolling her eyes, "It had some funny parts. At least I didn't fall asleep right?" _

"_What am I going to do with you Beca Mitchell?" The redhead asked patting Beca's knee before standing._

"_Not make me watch movies that's what…" _

"_Don't even think about getting out of the next one. You," Chloe turned giving a playful glare, "Promised to watch two movies."_

"_But Chloe…"_

"_No buts! Prepare yourself while I get us more popcorn and wine."_

_Humming Chloe placed another bag in the microwave and grabbed a different bottle. Beca was being cute again, there were times she saw the younger girl nodding off but then somehow she'd force herself awake again. Beca's fingers were also being highly distracting. The way they'd brush up against her knee and purposely draw patterns on her ankle, made her hope to every deity that Beca liked her back._

_The timer on the microwave dinged snapping Chloe from her thoughts. Opening the bag she felt a tap on her shoulder._

"_Hey Chlo?" _

_Jumping Chloe dropped the bag to the ground while turning, "Beca, don't creep up on me like that!" Noticing the concerned look on the brunettes face she quickly added, "What's wrong?"_

_Beca rested her palms on the counter boxing Chloe in, stepping closer she looked up into questioning blue eyes, "I'm about to ruin our friendship so please don't get mad and please don't run."_

"_I won't, just tell me wha…"_

_Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence because in an instant Beca's lips were on hers. Surprise was her first reaction, then how she'd been dreaming about this moment for a long time._

_Beca kissed her tentatively as she gauged Chloe's reaction, then she slowly became more confident. Their lips moved together like they've done it a hundred times before but still filled with the promise._

_Chloe's mind was reeling and her heart was beating out of her chest. There was no way this was happening, Beca was kissing her, it was hesitant but she was kissing her nonetheless. Just as Chloe was getting into it and kissing back, Beca pulled away and opened her eyes a few seconds later. _

_Shyly smiling Chloe stared at the brunette unable to speak, the younger girl looked nervous and ready to bolt at any second. Chloe began reaching a hand out but stilled her movements as Beca cleared her throat._

"_I know that was stupid," Beca took a few shaky breaths, "But I've wanted to do that since sophomore year…"_

"_It's ok Beca. I…"_

"_I've had a crush on you forever," Beca rushed out unable stop. "And when you left I was heartbroken, for a whole year I didn't know what to do with myself... That's when I realized how in love with you I was. I never said anything because I didn't know how you'd react, so I kept all my feelings hidden, pushing them aside. Then I got a job here and when I saw you last month, I realized all my feelings were more intense than ever."_

"_I get it, I know the feeling…" Chloe interjected brushing her thumbs along Beca's cheeks trying to soothe the tension away. "Beca, I've been in love with you a long time and when I realized it I was too scared to say anything, I've never felt like that before. I was moving away, I couldn't lose you and I thought staying friends was my only option to keep you in my life. Us being friends Beca, it's not going to work, because I realized something…"_

"_What?"_

_The word was barely audible but Chloe heard it and it sounded hopeful._

"_I'm not scared anymore," Pulling the shorter girl closer Chloe trailed her free hand around Beca's neck._

"_Ok good." _

_Leaning down Chloe connected her lips with Beca's again. The kiss quickly turned heated, escalating at a frantic pace caused by over three years of built up sexual tension. Breaking away and gasping for air, Chloe tried speaking but was silenced as she was lifted onto the counter._

_Beca stepped between Chloe's legs, cupping her face she leaned in starting another kiss. _

_They'd been kissing for god knows how long and Chloe reveled in it, realizing how much of a drug Beca was and she wanted more. Chloe ran her hands through Beca's hair as the younger girl detached their lips and started descending her neck._

"_Bedroom, now," Chloe finally managed, feeling Beca instantly still her movements and smile._

"_Ok…"_

_Getting to the bedroom proved more of an obstacle than a challenge. Even though it was a straight shot once exiting the living room, those damn walls of the hallway kept getting in their way. That picture frame on the ground would need replacing but at this point Chloe could care less. She was perfectly fine with the way Beca was currently pressed up against her._

_Finally reaching the bedroom Beca pushed Chloe onto the bed before kissing her again. Chloe matched the pace that was set as Beca placed both of her hands on either side of the redhead hips leaning in to deepen it. They were working together, when one person pushed the other shoved. This kiss was different from the first ones in the kitchen, right now it was all about learning each other and exploring. It was a delicate game and one Chloe was willing to play if it meant feeling like this all the time._

_Pulling back Beca let out a shaky breath, "This so isn't going how I thought it would."_

_Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow. She didn't know what to think and her body was screaming not to say her next words, "We can stop, we can wait."_

"_Fuck no, it's so going down," Beca said cracking a smile, recognizing she hadn't been entirely clear. "I just thought you'd run."_

"_I'm not running," Standing Chloe kissed the brunette again and started unbuttoning the shorter girls shirt, slowly working her way down, "I'm never going to run."_

"_Good to know," Sucking in a breath Beca felt the redheads lips on newly exposed skin. "I mean…"_

_Slipping the last button out Chloe trailed a finger down Beca's stomach, silencing her. Glancing up she smiled seductively, "Now that I have your attention, can we get on with it? We've both waited a long time for this…"_

_That was all the motivation Beca needed before she forced Chloe onto the bed again._

_Chloe felt dexterous fingers, the ones that drew painfully torturous patterns on her legs, slowly sliding up her thighs and ever so lightly brushing under her shorts. The trail they were taking along her body left a lingering tingling sensation. Eventually making it to her waist they gently pushed her shirt up. Opening her eyes and slightly sitting up Chloe nodded her head, signaling that it was ok for the brunette to take her shirt and bra off._

_Seconds later Beca's mouth was on Chloe's again then started making its way down her neck, past her collarbone to right above her breast. She let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt a tentative tongue circle her nipple before pulling it into her warm mouth. The combination of teeth scraping and Beca's spare hand rolling her other hardened bud between her fingers, sent the redheads breathing ragged. Resting a hand on Beca's head, Chloe tried maintaining the delicious pressure as she attempted to control her breathing._

_Chloe couldn't believe it, less than thirty minutes ago they'd been watching a movie and now, well now Beca was for lack of better words worshipping her body. A switch had been flipped so quickly that it left her wondering why they hadn't said anything sooner. Those thoughts were quickly pushed back as a tongue slid down her abdomen and the button on her shorts undone._

_Pushing up on her elbows Chloe watched Beca glide the zipper down. It was precise, it was calculated and it was hot, like Beca had been thinking about doing it for years. The slow pace they were moving at was killing her, but in a good way knowing they both were enjoying the moment. There wasn't going to be another first time, there was only going to be the times after this._

_Beca's hands made quick work of Chloe's shorts, tossing them behind her as she peppered feather light kisses along the hem of her underwear. Maneuvering around Beca straddled Chloe's thighs, running her hands up the redhead's sides. Raking her nails down her stomach Chloe felt fingers slip in under the waistband and expertly run through her folds. The action sent Chloe's mind spinning and she let out a loud groan._

_The brunette stopped her actions as she leaned forward capturing Chloe's mouth. Pulling the bottom lip in between her teeth she slowly made her way to the redhead's ear, "I swear to god you're the hottest thing on the fucking planet."_

"_Then there are two of us in this room." _

_Reaching down Chloe slipped a hand in the brunettes jeans stroking hard a few times. When the brunette sat up, Chloe removed her hand, causing Beca to moan at the loss of contact. That and disheveled appearance the younger girl was wearing turned Chloe on like never before._

_Sitting up Chloe kissed down Beca's chest before slipping the shirt off her shoulders, "You need to take off your clothes now." The tone was more of a needy wine then the seductive one she was going for._

_Beca stopped the hands yanking at her already undone belt, "And what if I don't?"_

_That smirk was back, Beca was toying with her again. Chloe could play that game, "Fine, I'll just fuck you with your clothes on."_

"_And what makes you think you are going to fuck me?"_

_The confidence in they way Beca delivered that sentence and how she was looking at her, sent Chloe's mind into over drive. Usually she was the dominant one in bed, but as the brunette kissed her, Chloe realized she was totally fine if Beca wanted to be in control. Two dominating personalities in bed was going to make life very interesting._

_Swallowing the lump in her throat Chloe watched Beca strip down. In the next instant Beca was falling face first towards the bed, apparently tripping over their discarded clothing._

"_I totally meant to do that," Beca stated pointing to the floor. Regaining her balance she shifted her and Chloe to the middle of the bed. _

_Chloe let her laughter escape while she helped a blushing Beca remove her last item of clothing. Pulling Beca down for a kiss she spread her legs, allowing the brunette to settle comfortably between them._

"_We'll work on your gracefulness later. Right now," Chloe trailed a hand down Beca's abdomen, running it through her wet folds, "We need each other."_

_Beca shuddered as Chloe set a slow rhythm, alternating between teasing the younger girls entrance and circling her clit. Letting out a soft groan Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder while a hand braced the headboard for support. Chloe could feel Beca's warm breath picking up as her hand moved faster and applied more pressure. The soft noises and increased wetness was hot and Chloe knew she was doing something right. Needing to see the younger girl's face, Chloe quickly flipped their positions._

_Now on top Chloe could fully see all of Beca's emotions. Chloe could get the visual conformation that everything she was doing was ok. It was still a learning experience for them and she didn't want to do anything uncomfortable or disliked. Twisting her palm this way sent hips arching, while letting a finger slide into Beca's core elicited a sharp intake of breath and moan. Judging by everything she'd done so far, Chloe was on the right track._

"_Beca," Chloe questioned taking a nipple into her mouth._

"_Yeah," Was the one word Beca replied lacing her fingers in red hair._

_Sitting up Chloe wrapped Beca's legs around her. The new position gave the perfect view of the shorter girls breasts, which were larger than she remembered, and full access to the place she desperately ached to discover with her fingers and mouth._

"_Before we go further, I wanted to say something," Chloe dragged her nails down the brunettes chest, stopping to circle a nipple then descending to her stomach. She smirked when she saw ab muscles twitch briefly under her fingertips. Leaning forward she tenderly kissed Beca again, "I love you so much."_

_Beca's eyes snapped to insane blue ones, reaching up she trailed a hand down Chloe's arm, "I love you too and it feels so fucking good to say that out loud."_

"_I'm not going to hold that back anymore Beca."_

"_Me either…"_

_Beca tightened her legs trying switching their position, but Chloe had other plans, she wanted to finish what she started. She knew Beca wanted to dominate this situation she could see it, she could feel it, but Chloe stood her ground. Bending down she took a nipple back in her mouth and sucked as she inserted a finger into soft flesh, causing Beca to hum in satisfaction._

_From there Chloe slowly built the pace by adding a second finger, as she intended to drag out the pleasure as long as possible. Never losing contact she changed positions, spreading Beca's legs wider and laying down. This action allowed for almost full body contact while Chloe continued thrusting and grinding her palm into the girl squirming beneath her. She ached to taste the brunette but she could wait because she thought Beca was close. She wanted to see the younger girls face as she reached her pinnacle. The noises their bodies made and groans coming from her lover, almost pushed Chloe over the edge too and she needed to be touched desperately._

_Kissing Beca again Chloe noted the fine sheen of sweat coving their bodies. Resting their foreheads together Chloe started picking up the pace, using her hips to help drive her fingers in and rubbing tight circles on Beca's clit with her thumb. Both their breathing seemed to pick up tenfold as they stared into each others eyes. Chloe could tell Beca was there she could see it, she was teetering on the edge of orgasm as her fingers tightly gripped the bed sheet. _

_Gazing into grey blue eyes Chloe tried to steady her breathing as she spoke, "No holding back remember? Just let it happen…"_

_With two final thrusts Beca cried out as Chloe pushed the brunettes body over the edge. Chloe felt a hand tighten around her wrist and she quickly linked their fingers as Beca rode out her orgasm. She gently rubbed circles on the younger girls clit until she felt the body relax._

"_Wow, that was…" Beca breathed out raggedly pushing the redheads hand away, feeling another climax slowly building. "I don't really have words to describe that right now."_

"_I aim to please," Chloe stated with a smug grin._

"_Well that you did," Grinning Beca kissed the redhead again, noticing how it quickly turned heated. "I just hope I can live up to that hype."_

"_You going to prove it?"_

_Leaning forward Beca trailed kisses to Chloe's ear. Pulling on the earlobe with her teeth she whispered, "Do remember the last time you asked me to prove something?"_

_Before Chloe could respond she was flipped to her back, with Beca resting in between her spread legs. Letting out an unsteady breath Chloe knew what Beca was referring to, "I didn't think you remembered."_

"_How could I not? Had that guy not knocked us apart, I would've kissed you. All night I wanted to kiss you. On the way home I wanted to kiss you," Looking at Chloe knowingly Beca emphasized the sentence by kissing her. Pulling back she smiled, "Stacie conned me into going to that party because she knew you'd be there. She said it was my opportunity to do something about my sexual frustration and without the watchful eyes of the rest of the group."_

"_Why didn't you say anything after we stopped dancing," Chloe moaned the question as Beca begin grinding her hips down, hitting just the right spot._

"_I was, but then I saw you talking to Stacie and you looked terrified. So," Beca trailed a single finger over Chloe's nose, lips, down the valley of her breasts and lazily ending at the apex of her legs. She then played with the redheads clit, rolling it between her finger and thumb, "I retreated back into the kitchen and started tossing back shots."_

_So that's why Stacie made her look at Beca drinking, she'd seen her best friend abruptly turn around and head back to the booze. Chloe's mind was reeling from this information and from the torturous things Beca was currently doing to her body. Jesus how could Beca hold a conversation and move her hands and hips like that at the same time? Chloe could barely think straight right now and it was taking all her will power to formulate a single sentence. _

"_I'm so sorry Beca," Chloe hands slowly moved to Beca's back and ass as the younger girl expertly set a slow grinding pace. "I'm sorry I misread your signals, I'm sorry I gave you mixed signals."_

_Brushing a strand of hair out of Chloe eyes Beca stilled her movements sitting up slightly. Groaning in frustration Chloe hit the mattress at the loss of friction and body heat. The knot that had gradually been building low in her stomach was now slowly unraveling._

"_Let's quit apologizing, we were both stupid and naive," Grinning Beca chuckled at the annoyed look on the redheads face, "I seriously need to take care of that toner of yours."_

"_Finally," Chloe said sending a suggestive wink. She then looped a leg over the brunette's hip as open mouth kisses trailed down her chest. _

"_That didn't sound desperate at all," Beca deadpanned._

_Kissing the brunette again Chloe started laughing, "After watching you cum, which was incredibly hot by the way, it won't take much. I can't wait to see what your mouth and fingers can do."_

"_Does you mother know what a dirty mind and mouth you have," Beca teased trying not to laugh._

_Chloe shrugged, like it was no big deal, "That's just the tip of the iceberg Mitchell."_

_Beca sat up smirking, "I'll have to change my tactic now. I was going to go down on you and draw out your orgasm slowly, but since you claim you're halfway there…I'll save my signature move for later."_

_Did Beca Mitchell just say she was going to go down on her? Why was she so stupid to open her big fat mouth? God Chloe couldn't wait for that. _

"_Signature move?"_

"_You'll understand why later…"_

_Chloe never got a chance to retort because Beca crashed their lips together again and the pressure on her hips was back. The tension was slowly building again at the steady swivel of small hips and it sent her gasping for air. Why did Beca Mitchell have to be so fucking good at this? She knew the younger girl had sex before, with both men and women. The thing Chloe but failed to realize was just how amazing the brunette would be at it and they'd only just begun. The way Beca moved, just like when they were dancing, was precise and calculated. Beca knew what she was doing, there was no doubt in Chloe's mind and she was going to enjoy learning all of Beca's "signature moves."_

_Chloe was panting as the brunette effortlessly added a hand to the mix, curling her fingers as she moved inside her, hitting just the right spot. That combined with the grinding actions only increased the intensity and she wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. As Beca rolled her body into Chloe's she could feel everything, the way their nipples brushed together, they way a tongue licked her collarbone and the immediate jolt of electricity she got when their clits came in contact._

_Looking into Beca's eyes Chloe realized everything was happening so fast. She wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or turned on that the brunette could work her body so effortlessly. God their sex life was going to be amazing Chloe thought._

_Just as she was right there, ready to topple off the edge, Beca's relentless movements stopped._

_Looking up Chloe saw that teasing look on the brunettes face again as she shifted positions. Straddling the older girl Beca placed one of Chloe's legs over her hip and lined up their wet centers._

_Chloe moaned out at the pleasurable contact, this was something she'd never done before with a girl. Looking up into trusting eyes Chloe felt Beca start moving again._

_Seeing the questioning look and nervousness on Chloe's face Beca stopped. Caressing a cheek she gave a quick kiss, "If you want to get there again Beale, we'll need to work together on this. Got it?"_

_Nodding Chloe smiled reassuringly as they started moving together. Even when they were in an intense moment like this Beca still cared, she still took the time out to make sure Chloe was comfortable and ok. Chloe loved this girl with her entire being and it was amazing to know Beca felt the same way._

_They eventually worked out a natural rhythm between them that was relaxed and fun, Beca even cracked a joke once. Minutes passed and Chloe felt the knot in her stomach return, she was nearing the edge and judging by the brunette's face and eyes, so was she. The tempo started increasing and becoming more frantic as Chloe gripped onto the younger girl like her life depended on it. There'd be marks all over Beca's shoulders and lower back tomorrow but she didn't care. She needed something to hold onto and warm skin was her only option._

_Partially lowering her body on the redhead, Beca increased the pace and friction again. Through ragged breath she questioned, "Chlo are you almost there?"_

_Nodding Chloe buried her head in the crook of Beca neck. Biting down Chloe came hard, crying out obscenities into Beca's shoulder. Chloe let the pulsating waves overtake her as Beca followed behind a minute later. Their movements started slowly dying as they rode out their orgasms together._

_Chloe's emotions kicked into full gear as she clung to Beca, refusing to let go._

"_Hey, hey it's ok. I've got you," Beca's voice was laced with concern as she saw tears in her lovers eyes and felt her trembling. Shifting to a more comfortable position she kept her arms safely around the older girl, "Hang onto me as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere."_

_A few minutes later, breathing under control and emotions in check Chloe pulled back, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Everything just hit me."_

_Pecking Chloe's lips Beca spoke softly, "It's ok, I felt it to. I've never had sex like that before…"_

"_Like what," Chloe questioned unable to verbalize her own feelings right now._

"_Like it actually meant something," Breaking from the embrace briefly, Beca pulled the sheets over them, "It was a super intense moment, different from other times you know?"_

"_I know exactly what you mean."_

_Linking their fingers together Beca kissed the back of Chloe's hand, "I know it took me a long time to get my shit together, but every second with you will be worth it. So thanks for waiting for me."_

"_You're not the only one who had to get their shit together," Chloe giggled repeating Beca's words. Smiling lovingly she contemplated what to say next, "How about we agree we waited for each other?"_

"_I down with that," Leaning over Beca delivered a slow drawn out kiss. "Man it feels good to do that without hesitation."_

_As they lay there Chloe realized just how much Beca had been struggling with the same situation for years. It was good and bad in a way, but her mother did say that people react to love in different ways, at least now their heads were out of their asses. Chloe knew their relationship was going to be amazing, that it would work, because their friendship had started it all._

_Laughter brought Chloe from her thoughts, as Beca was laying on her back unable to stop._

"_What?"_

"_We totally went about this dating thing all wrong," Beca finally got out after calming down, "We had sex before we dated and before you're my girlfriend."_

_Shoving the brunette lightly Chloe laughed, "Are you that blind Mitchell? We've been dating for years but never realized it. We sleep in the same bed all the time and you never, ever fight me about it. Aubrey's my best friend and I've never shared a bed with her."_

_Quickly sobering Beca's eyes flipped to the redheads, "I guess you're right. But damn if I would've known this a long time ago I could've updated my relationship status on Facebook. It's not everyday the hottest girl at Barden University is my girlfriend." Pausing she quickly shut her mouth, before shyly asking, "I mean you are my girlfriend right."_

"_After what you just did to me, it's safe to say you are That is, unless your signature move is a big let down. Then I'll have to find a new one," Chloe used air quotes to emphasize her point. Her girlfriend was cute and it wouldn't be possible to move on from the subject unless Chloe didn't capitalize on throwing the brunettes words right back at her. Giggling she saw the blush creep up Beca's face, it was cute._

"_It won't, I'm pretty confident about all that," Beca gave her trademark smirk playing the game and tossing in the redhead's very own words._

"_We'll see about that."_

_Sitting up on an elbow Beca grinned, "I guess now that we've done the deed and you're my girlfriend…the next logical step in the reverse order that is our relationship would be that first date. So how about it?"_

"_That's how you ask me on a date, a how about it?" Chloe stated in disbelief trying to hide her humor. The look on the brunettes face was priceless, she looked like she knew she fucked up already._

"_Fine," Beca huffed out taking Chloe's hand. "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? I'll plan it and everything…"_

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Bitch, I knew you were just using me for my body."_

_Chloe started cracking up laughing, "Yes, bitch I'll go on a date with you. It'll always be a yes. Can we play arcade games again? You love those."_

"_You're going to bring that up for the rest of my life aren't you," Beca asked incredulously. _

"_Well I mean you're exact words when we started playing were, it's on like donkey kong. Then you spectacularly lost…" _

_Chloe knew this was the start of a beautiful relationship._

* * *

><p>"So I take it you slept together?" Katherine asked knowingly. She'd noticed a big time jump in the story but didn't want to dwell on it. That was a private matter between her daughter and Beca.<p>

"Yeah it just happened. It was probably a long time coming actually."

Looking at her daughter Katherine smiled, "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time." Chloe said confidently. That was something Katherine hadn't heard in a long time, especially when Beca was involved.

Standing Katherine picked up her book and brushed the sand off it, "Good, now I can finally give you advice on something other than love."

Chloe laughed knowing how true that was. For the last few years it seemed like all their talks out here in someway were connected with Beca. She was so grateful that her mother never swayed her into thinking one way or the other, never judged Beca and never doubted her love for the younger girl. She was lucky to have such a loving and understanding mother.

Getting up Chloe hugged her mom, "Thanks for always listening and pushing me in the right direction."

"I didn't do the pushing," Pulling back Katherine moved a hair behind her daughters ear. "I just did the guiding. You figured out what you needed and wanted on your own."

"I know but thanks."

Grinning Katherine nodded her head, "If you have a date tonight then what're you doing at home?"

"Beca's movers were coming today and she wouldn't let me help at her apartment. She said I'd be to distracting," That was entirely true, Beca had told her those exact words this morning when they went out for breakfast. "I couldn't stay at home because sooner or later I'd just end up over there. She knows I'm here, she's going to pick me up at Grand Central Station tonight for our date."

"Any idea where you're going?"

"Nope, none…" Chloe stated sitting back down in her chair. "I'm sure it'll be fun though, with Beca it always is."

"I have to head to the hospital to check on a patient. If I don't see you before you go, have a good time." Leaning down Katherine kissed her daughter's head. Silently laughing she knew this was going to make her daughter blush, "You didn't do a very good job at covering that hickey up on your collarbone… Oh and next time you come home please bring that cute girlfriend of yours."

As her mother walked away, Chloe looked at her chest nervously pulling her light sweater tighter, "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, ginger?"

"My head's no longer in the way of what my heart wants…"

Katherine turned, smiling at her daughters seated form, "I know…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**First off over a 100 followers and 50 favorites! I just want to say thank you so much I am so glad everyone is enjoying this and I hope to keep cranking out more for you. So t****hank you, thank you and thank you again for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. They just keep me motivated!  
><strong>

**So that was Chloe's side of the story and I really hope you enjoyed both chapters. I never intended for it to be this long or it to evolve into what it did but I loved writing every second of it. It was completely different from how I normally write.  
><strong>

**Also this is my first time ever posting some type of M rated material on here. I'm still not convinced I'm good at it, but alot of you asked for it so I gave it my best shot and went ahead and finished that version for you guys. I tried to keep it tasteful...**

**Have no fear guys my cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy oneshots will make a return next week! I haven't decided on a topic, but I got two ideas rolling around so we will see how it goes.  
><strong>

** I love the response and it motivates me to keep going. Each one mean's more than you know, so thanks for taking the time!**

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots or just want to chat send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Super Secret Wedding

**Title: **Super Secret Wedding or How Chloe Beale Conned Beca Mitchell into Eloping

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post _No Electricity  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did Jeca wouldn't of happened. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

**A/N #1:** This onshot is a request from Guest they said and I quote, "I think you need to post the wedding series next." So here you go Guest, I hope this meets your expectations!

* * *

><p>"Beca?"<p>

Chloe set aside her laptop as she watched the video game in progress on their living room TV. Getting no response from the girl in question she tried again but louder, still nothing. Picking up a pillow she aimed it at the brunette seated on the floor. Tossing it Frisbee style it collided with the back of her fiancés head, sending her off kilter.

"Jesus Beale," pausing the game Beca turned, giving an annoyed glare. "You told me I'd get one hour of uninterrupted game time!"

"And it's been almost two." Chloe stated factually. Adjusting her position she picked up the PS4 box, studying the game her fiancé was playing. "You're doing better with this _Destiny_ game, you're not dying as much anymore."

"That's cause Jesse's not playing," Unpausing, Beca refocused on the TV and her task. "He sucks…"

Ever since making prank calls to Aubrey almost two years ago, Beca had been making more of an effort to reconnect with him. Chloe was quick to remind her that Jesse was the first friend she'd made at Barden. In the end she was glad they started talking again. He'd even come a few times with Aubrey when she visited.

Laughing at the comment Chloe watched the game. She'd been watching Beca play it for the past month, it consisted of a lot of cursing and throwing of controllers.

"What's the exact premise of this game again babe?"

"To explore ancient ruins of the solar system," Not taking her eyes off the screen the brunette stood up, really getting into the game, "Defeat earth's enemies, reclaim what we've lost," Her voice was steadily becoming louder. To emphasize her point she threw a fist in the air, "And become a legend!"

Chloe playfully reeled back into the cushions not expecting that, "Whoa…dedicated much?"

"It's a lifestyle really…"

Judging by the frantic pace Beca's fingers were moving and the aggravated look on her face, the end was nearing. Chloe could tell this wasn't going to end well, all she could do was wait for it. Seconds later the controller dropped and an angry foot kicked it across the floor, sending it crashing into the wall.

Sighing in frustration Beca looked up at the ceiling, "I think I'm going to need a new controller."

"How many does that make now?" Chloe hid her smile, acting concerned.

"Three…"

Beca knew it was actually four, but her fiancé didn't need to know what happened last weekend while she was at the gym. She wasn't even allowed to be playing because Chloe had banned her after the last incident.

Giggling Chloe dragged Beca down onto the couch next to her, "You get really angry playing that game. You don't even get angry when, on the rare occasions, we argue."

"That's because you're always right," Beca grinned.

"Good answer," Leaning over Chloe patted her fiancés face lightly. "I've trained you well."

Flipping onto her back Beca twisted the engagement ring around on Chloe's finger, "Why'd you let me play so long? We have a date tonight."

"I was trying to sort out my health insurance for next year. It's super expensive," Rolling her eyes at the laptop Chloe groaned seeing the total on the screen. She wasn't concerned about the money, between her and Beca they made a lot, it was the principle of the matter. For a prestigious private school, that charged an outrageous tuition fee, she thought they'd at least provide better healthcare options. "Just for me, it's over two hundred a month and the coverage sucks."

"Sony Music has awesome insurance," Beca stated sitting up on an elbow. "To add a spouse, it's a little over a hundred."

"Per person?"

Shaking her head Beca replied, "Total, for the both of us."

Beca could see the wheels turning in Chloe's head, as she sat thinking. Usually when she looked like that Beca knew she was in for a world of trouble. It was only a matter of time before the sweet talking began, so she was mentally preparing herself for the inevitable.

"So you can add me after we're married?"

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, it's difficult but it can be done."

"How difficult?" Chloe asked sitting up to grab her laptop.

"I don't know, in the meeting they said something about loads of paperwork." Trying to be funny Beca used air quotes to stress the point.

Slamming her laptop shut Chloe wished she had an idea to make this whole ordeal easier.

"So right now, if we were married, you could just sign me up?"

"Right…" Beca eyed the redhead suspiciously, she was plotting something. "It's no big deal, in April after we're married I'll take care of it." Leaning over she pecked Chloe's lips then stood and stretched. "Now I owe you a date, you ready?"

Grabbing Beca's hand Chloe yanked her fiancé back to the couch, "When's your deadline for enrollment?"

"The first week of December…Why?"

"Just wondering." Reopening her laptop Chloe pointed to the screen, "Mine's Sunday night."

Smirking Beca shifted closer acting interested, "That's cool."

"Look," Chloe pointed to a paragraph at the bottom of the screen. "I can cancel my insurance after we're married, but there's lot's of paperwork. Plus finalization could take a couple of months."

"Well that's fucked up. What kind of sucky insurance does that fancy pants private school offer," Beca stated rereading the paragraph containing coverage and termination details. "You can go without, but what if something happens. And if you take it then you're paying for something I can get for half the cost."

Four months was a long time to go without health insurance.

"I definitely can't go without, especially with the klutz that you are around me," Flashing a grin Chloe laughed remembering all the times her fiancé hurt herself.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Beca defended knowing the word klutz was a fair description. "Accidents happen."

Chloe gave a knowing glare, "I love it when you bust your ass."

"So does your mother," Chuckling the brunette remembered an incident just last weekend.

Beca had been in their office working on a mix while precariously leaning her chair back on two legs. From that angle she could just see into their bedroom, where the redhead was zipping up jeans she'd put on. While craning her neck to check out her fiancé walk away she toppled over, crashing to the floor. What she didn't realize was that Chloe's mom was standing at the top of the stairs and had witnessed the whole event. Katherine vowed to never let her live that down.

"She eats that shit up. I think she likes it more than you."

"I'm used to the everyday occurrences," Giggling like it was no big deal the redhead waved a hand in front of her fiancés bemused face, "You're and excellent source of entertainment for us."

"I know what you're doing Beale," Beca stated bringing the whole subject back to where it originally was going. "You're trying to distract me from what you really want."

Beca knew Chloe well enough to know that the subject of insurance wasn't going to get dropped that easily. It wouldn't end until the redhead figured out what to do.

"I'm not this time, I swear." Shutting the laptop Chloe set it aside, "This whole insurance mess would be taken care of if we were already married."

"And…"

"Think of the money we could save for our honeymoon."

Staring blankly at her fiancé Beca wasn't buying it, "You and I both know money isn't an issue for us. Besides our vacation in June is already paid for."

Last month they'd finalized everything, purchasing plane tickets and booking hotel rooms. They agreed that June was the best time to go, Chloe was done teaching for the year and Beca, although busier than normal with her summer music outreach program, had already cleared it with her boss. The task of organizing the trip was tiring and they had a hard time picking destinations. Chloe wanted Greece and Italy, while Beca France and Germany, in the end they agreed to hit some of the major highlights in each country. So, what started out as a simple two week adventure, ended up being extended to four.

"I still don't know why you refuse to call it our honeymoon."

"Because I hate that word," Beca stated knowingly. "It's a vacation, which we'll have a lot of sex on. Would you rather it be called a sexcation?"

Shoving the brunette lightly Chloe laughed knowing Beca had a point, "I swear you have a mind of a teenage boy sometimes."

The two were silent for a few minutes as Beca twirled her fiancés engagement ring again.

Holding Chloe's ring finger up Beca kissed it, "You know I can't wait to marry you right?"

"I know same here. I'm just ready for April." Smiling lovingly Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "Sorry I'm stressing out so much, it's just life would be simpler if we were married already."

Kissing the top of Chloe's head Beca sighed happily feeling her fiancé relax into her side, "Don't worry we'll take care of everything in April."

"Our wedding's going to be so awesome." All the major details were set and ready to go, only the finalized dinner menu and a few other minor things remained. Chloe was lucky that Beca wanted to be fully involved otherwise it would've been ten times more stressful, "I'm so glad we got that that beach resort near my parents place, it's beautiful. I also like limiting our guest list to sixty people, it'll be more intimate. You have good taste Mitchell."

"Well I know you love the beach," Shifting to look into Chloe's eyes Beca smirked. "The sixty people was totally you _and_ our mothers request. If it were up to me, it'd be less than ten. Actually I take that back, I'd make it only you and me."

Chloe sat up quickly, a light going off in her head. Fully turning she sat indian style, looking intently at Beca.

"What if I told you there was a way for it to be just us?" Gesturing between them Chloe smiled, "And a way to solve my insurance dilemma."

Looking at the redhead Beca narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"To simply put it," Chloe paused trying to read her fiancés thoughts. This could go one of two ways, she hoped it went the right way. "We can elope…"

Beca's eyes widened comically, "You're crazy, we can't do that."

"Yes we can."

"But we have all these people coming in April."

"What's your point?" Chloe asked curiously.

"We can't just cancel because you couldn't wait."

"I never said anything about canceling…"

"No, absolutely not. _Your_ mother would kill me when she found out." Sighing in frustration Beca knew she was up for a fight. This whole idea was ridiculous, why didn't her fiancé see that. "I'm telling you right now Chlo, somehow this will all come back to me. She'd never believe her golden child would suggest such a thing as eloping."

"_My_ mother will never find out." Eyeing the younger girl Chloe reached for a hand, "We'll keep it just between us. It'll be our secret, no one has to know"

Beca let out a bark of laughter, "Here's the problem, _you_ can't keep secrets. I've seen you try, you don't have a poker face."

"I totally can, you had no idea I was getting you that PlayStation for your birthday last year," Chloe said proudly pointing to the device.

"Hate to break it to you but I did," Shifting her body Beca mimicked the redheads posture. Chloe was good at a lot of things but keeping secrets wasn't one of them. She always got way to excited and was unable to hold it in. It was endearing and the main reason Beca never said anything. "You were really cute, asking me twenty times if they made karaoke games. Then you _hypothetically_ asked if I were to own a PS4 would I mind one or two so we could sing together."

Chloe's mouth hung open, she couldn't believe she'd been that obvious. There was no way to play it off, "I was excited…Anyways, I can keep this secret I promise."

"I'll say it again. Your mother," Beca pointed in the redheads face, "She will kill me. It always comes back to the alt girl with tattoos."

"No she won't. I'll keep quite." Inching closer Chloe was now nose to nose with her fiancé, "Don't make me resort to tactics of persuasion, you will…not…win."

Gulping Beca knew how true that statement was. She couldn't fall for it this time, she needed to stand her ground, April wasn't that far away. But god her resolve was collapsing, it was eroding away just by the look Chloe was giving her.

"I don't know Chlo," Beca felt hands run up her thighs causing her heart rate to pick up. Her fiancé was way to good at getting her way, "What will you tell your mom when she finds out, because she will?"

"The truth, that your insurance was better and it was easier to sign up now rather than later." Kissing along the brunette's jaw Chloe slowly inched towards her ear. The next sentence was going to be the bait, she could only hope Beca would take it. Rolling her body just enough to get the desired effect she whispered, "She doesn't need to know that I _really_ couldn't wait any longer to be Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca found it incredibly hot that Chloe was willing to change her last name. They'd talked about it, she even suggested hyphenated names, but the redhead was adamant, she wanted to take the Mitchell last name.

"Fine," Beca groaned as she turned to peck the redhead's lips.

"Really?"

"Really, let's get married." Grinning Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "I want to see you happy because I love you and if you can't wait until April, neither can I."

The redhead didn't think it would be that easy, she never thought Beca would actually go for it. Before tonight the thought of eloping never crossed her mind, all she wanted was better insurance without all the crazy paperwork and hassle. Leaning forward to kiss Beca, Chloe realized life just got a whole lot better.

Breaking away Chloe linked their fingers, "We'll have to do it soon. How does the week of Thanksgiving sound?"

"Perfect to me." Brushing her fingers over Chloe's knuckles, Beca furrowed her brows, "We're not doing it in our backyard and Vegas is stereotypical. We need to do this right, regardless of the cost."

Raising an eyebrow Chloe knew it was dangerous territory when Beca said she didn't care about money, "What do you have in mind?"

"Napa Valley." Beca plainly stated watching the redheads face light up. "Well Saint Helena to be exact."

"I've always wanted to go there," Chloe tried to continue but was quickly cut off when Beca held up a finger.

Standing the brunette nervously paced in front of the coffee table, "I know and this was supposed to be your Christmas gift. Since we'll be with your parents for Christmas I was planning on taking you there the day after to celebrate New Years. I've been doing research and found this awesome place, close to tons of wineries called The Harvest Inn. Everything's set up including a room with a view. I've got some things planned but mostly I'll leave it up to you."

"You did that for me?" All Chloe could do was stare at her fiancé. Beca really was the best, she was blown away.

"I wanted to have a quick getaway before things got super hectic with the wedding. A way for us to spend time together and relax. My mom thought it was an amazing idea."

Moving to the edge of the couch Chloe pulled Beca to her, "Baby I love it, I honestly don't know what to say."

Sitting down Beca opened the laptop and pulled up the hotel website. "They have these small wedding and elopement packages. I can call the lady I've been working with tomorrow, change the dates and add one."

They then spent the next hour checking out the different wedding packages. The place was amazing and if it looked anything close to what the pictures did, the backdrop for their quick ceremony would be amazing.

"So the final decision Beale," Turning from the laptop Beca put on a serious tone. "How many people?"

"I thought just us," That came out more of a question than Chloe originally intended.

"You know as well as I do," Giving a look Beca smirked. "Even if this whole idea was yours, Aubrey will in some way make it my fault. My death will then be a slow and painful one… Now, do you want her there or not?"

Nodding her head vehemently Chloe set the laptop to the side, "Yes, she's my best friend. If she comes Jesse will come with her, is that ok?"

"That's cool, I know they won't say anything." Running a hand through her hair the brunette laughed, "Is Stacie and her flavor of the month ok?"

"Fine by me," Tugging at Beca's shirt Chloe pulled her fiancé down on top of her. "Now about our date, lets just stay in. I kinda want to makeout with you right now."

"I don't know, I heard sex before the wedding is bad luck," Brushing their lips together Beca pulled back teasingly. Looking away she bit back a grin and sighed in defeat, "On second thought it'll be worth it. Sex with you is always worth it."

Laughing Chloe guided their lips together slowly building the pace. She eventually lost track of time, the brunette made it so easy to forget about everything when she kissed her like that.

A knocking on the table broke them apart. Stacie laughed as she watched the two scrambled to sit upright and adjust their clothes.

"I saw a new side of Beca tonight." Stacie stated nonchalantly.

"How long have you been here?" Chloe ran a hand through her hair, shifting her eyes to Beca.

Crossing her legs Stacie settled into the opposite side of their u-shaped couch, "About five minutes."

Stacie had recently accepted a job teaching kindergarten at Chloe's school. The school was in desperate need to fill the spot because the teacher away on maternity leave decided she wasn't coming back. Stacie was the first person Chloe thought of after hearing the news, the tall brunette had been working at an elementary school near Barden and was desperate to get away. So after getting the job, Beca and Chloe offered to let her stay with them until she found an apartment.

"How much did you see," Beca questioned buttoning her shirt. She totally forgot Stacie was there, she hadn't seen her best friend since getting home from work and just assumed she was out.

With a teasing glint Stacie winked, "Enough to know Chloe's a lucky girl."

"Totally am," Chloe tossed in stirring the pot to make Beca squirm. "I mean you'll _never_ hear me complain. She's amazing in bed."

"Enough," Beca knew were this was going, she didn't want her sexual abilities talked about in front of her. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, that aspect of their relationship was topnotch, but sometimes things needed to be left private. It was bad enough the two probably talked about it when she wasn't around, because Stacie had no shame and well Chloe was the most overshare person ever.

"Did you need something Stace?"

"Nope," Stacie smiled popping the p. "I was going watch TV, but got a totally different show, two hot chicks making out on the couch. Some people pay big money to see that, but I'm not into that sort of thing. So I put a stop to it, you know before you ripped each others clothes off."

"Thanks…"

Standing Chloe went to retrieve a menu from the kitchen, "We were just about to order dinner, want anything?"

As they waited for their food to arrive they talked back and forth swapping random stories. Eventually, when the topic of reality TV came up, Beca immersed herself in her phone, there was only so much of Keeping Up With the Kardashians she could take.

"Hey bitch," Pointing to her best friend Beca decided now was the time to end the discussion about Vanderpump Rules, "Want to come with us to Napa Valley for Thanksgiving?"

Stacie thought for a minute, "Maybe, but I thought you were going to your moms in Oregon?"

"Slight change of plans we're doing dinner the weekend before because I surprised this one," Beca pointed at Chloe who was beaming. Grabbing the redhead's hand she gently squeezed it, "With an early Christmas gift. I originally planned on doing this this trip after Christmas but since we'll already be on the west coast I thought what the hell."

"Why not, " Stacie shrugged smiling. "I was just planning on hanging out here and shopping since I wasn't going home until Christmas."

Chloe moved to speak but another quick squeeze to her hand silenced her. Looking at Beca she couldn't believe the lie that so easily flowed from her fiancés mouth. Had she not known the real reason, she would've believed everything.

"Cool," Winking Beca leaned over leaving a lingering kiss on Chloe's cheek. Before pulling back she whispered, "Just roll with it, I'll explain later."

Hearing a camera click both girls looked at Stacie, she was frantically typing out a message. Seconds later their phone's lit up with a new message.

"I had to send that picture," Tossing her phone aside Stacie focused back on the couple. Seeing questioning faces she laughed, "What? Most of the Bellas don't understand how much of a hopeless romantic Beca is. I've had to send visual proof."

Shaking her head Beca sighed, there were worse things her best friend could've done. At least the picture was of her and Chloe being cute, but there was no telling what the caption said.

Laughing Chloe caressed Beca's hand, "You have absolutely no idea Stacie. I've got tons of stories, some that would blow your mind."

Before Stacie could ask any questions the doorbell rang. Collecting their money she headed to the door.

As soon as the tall brunette was out of earshot Chloe gripped Beca's shirt pulling her closer, "What the hell, I thought you were going to tell her?"

"Oh she'll find out…when she sees us walking down the isle." Beca replied in hushed tones as she scooted closer. Looking over her shoulder she continued, "Look, Stacie can keep a secret, no doubt about it, but wouldn't it be awesome if her and Aubrey found out together. Minutes before everything happened?"

Nodding Chloe grinned, that plan was genius, "Now I know what you mean by keeping a poker face."

"Look you don't have to lie," Grasping for the right words Beca gave a quick wink as footsteps approached, "Just don't give all the info."

"I don't know Aubrey hates being left in the dark…"

"She'll get over it."

Stacie set the bags down and looked suspiciously between the two. The closeness and low tones were a dead give away the two were planning something. Thinking nothing of it she went to the kitchen getting plates and silverware.

Handing everything over Stacie started pulling out the boxes, "What were you two whispering about?"

Picking up a fork Chloe moved to get comfortable, "Just what we're doing tomorrow."

Beca was surprised, she couldn't wait to see where this was going.

"Which is," Stacie moved her hands attempting to speed up the conversation.

"How Beca's taking me wedding ring shopping."

Beca saw that cheeky grin on her fiancés face and it meant trouble for her credit card.

"What _she_ doesn't remember," Smirking Beca pointed a fork to her right, she could play this game all day long, "Is that _I_ get to pick out the wedding bands and I'm going for a simple solid look."

Chloe shook her head no, letting out an overly amused laugh, "We'll see about that. Just be ready to pay baby."

Groaning Beca buried her head in a couch cushion. Chloe was a fast learner, but she never expected her to achieve that poker face so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>

Pushing up Thanksgiving with her mom wasn't a problem after Beca explained she gave Chloe her Christmas gift early. So, they had their Thanksgiving meal Sunday, then Monday night flew to San Francisco and drove to Napa Valley.

Stretching in bed Chloe reached for the coffee cup dangling in her face. Sitting up she rested against the headboard and took a sip. Beca returned seconds later with their breakfast plates and they ate in a comfortable silence.

It was Thanksgiving Day and Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse were due to arrive sometime that evening and the wedding was set for the next afternoon. For the past few days they'd done most of the activities Beca planned, private tastings and tours of Chloe's favorite wines and had an impressive dinner at one of Napa's most exclusive restaurants. So far that had been Chloe's favorite meal of the trip, the food and the outside ambiance was perfect.

"This place really is amazing," Taking a bite of fruit Chloe smiled as she peered out the sliding glass window. "The view from this room is gorgeous, we can practically touch the grapevines."

Their hotel was situated on the edge of a vineyard, totally secluded with only seventy-four rooms. It wasn't set up like a normal resort, instead the rooms were uniquely settled around the property, grouped into small neighborhoods. It was peaceful and quiet and the main reason Beca chose the hotel.

"I'm glad you like it, but you my _future wife_," Beca paused delivering a brief kiss, "Are the gorgeous one."

Pulling Beca back Chloe pecked her lips, "You're not so bad yourself, _future wife_."

Taking a sip of Chloe's coffee the brunette smiled, "What would you like to do today? It's totally up to you, we'll do whatever you want."

Picking at the food on her plate Chloe thought for a few minutes. They could visit more wineries or go shopping, but what she really wanted was to unwind, just the two of them without the constraints of a schedule.

Grinning she replied, "How about we take advantage of all the amenities this hotel has to offer, including this amazing room and bed?"

"I'm down for that."

"A massage would be fantastic right now, followed by a nice long bath."

Beca had a feeling that's what her fiancé wanted, Chloe liked a days where they did nothing but absorb the atmosphere.

"Call and set it up," Picking up the phone Beca tossed it to the redhead, "While you do that I'll run out and grab us some lunch. I'm sure there's some type of gourmet deli in this town."

After setting up a time with the spa Chloe cleared their plates. Getting back under the sheets she snuggled into Beca's side, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As long as you're there, I'm ready. Our friends are going to freak out." Busting out laughing the brunette couldn't help imaging Stacie and Aubrey's faces. "I still can't believe we're having this super secret wedding because you need better insurance. I still think it's a ploy because you can't wait."

"Hey," Chloe jabbed her fiancé in the ribs giggling. "You willingly agreed to it and quick."

"True, I'm so whipped it's not even funny." Drawing patterns on the redheads hip Beca sighed kissing a shoulder, "I like the idea of having this moment that's just us. Then we can have the huge party with all the traditional stuff in April with no pressure."

"I agree." Biting her lip Chloe held back her laughter, "Plus that means I'll get double the anniversary gifts."

"I knew you had ulterior motives…"

Chloe moved to lay on her back as Beca reached for her carryon bag. Rummaging through it she pulled out what she was looking for.

"Speaking of presents, I got you something." Sitting up the brunette held out a small bag, swinging it from a finger. Grinning she saw Chloe crack an eye open, "I saw this while we were ring shopping."

Chloe opened both eyes, she'd know that trademark light blue color anywhere. Sitting up she took the bag, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to and it's tradition. You have to have something blue to wear at a wedding." Beca was just as excited as Chloe. She loved seeing that totally surprised look on her fiancés face, she lived for it.

Closing the bag the older girl looked up, "I feel bad, I wasn't planning on giving you my gifts until April."

"That's ok, just try and keep it surprise until then." Beca lightly laughed knowing how much of a challenge for Chloe that would be. "I had the same intentions, but this came as a set, you'll get the matching earrings in April."

Opening the bag Chloe pulled out the small rectangle box. Popping open the lid she gasped, inside was a sapphire and diamond double row bracelet set in white gold. All she could do was look between Beca and the box, she wasn't expecting this. Unable to think of anything to say she crashed their lips together.

Smiling into the kiss Beca laughed as she was thrown onto her back, "I guess this means you like it?"

"I love it," It was definitely too much, marrying Beca was enough for Chloe, but she wasn't about to turn down diamonds. "It's stunning."

"Just like you…"

"Charmer."

The two met halfway in a slow kiss that conveyed all their feelings. Just as things started picking up the redheads phone chimed.

Reaching for the phone Chloe read the messages, "Aubrey says they're on their way. They're meeting Stacie and her date at the San Francisco airport, then driving here. She'll text when they arrive."

"Awesome," Pulling the redheads phone from her grasp Beca tossed it across the room. Sending a wink she shoved Chloe down onto the bed, "Now let's take advantage of this ridiculously large and comfortable bed before you go for that massage."

Chloe nodded as she felt her fiancé move down her body, quickly pushing her t-shirt up.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Afternoon 4:30PM…<strong>

"What do you think they're doing?" Looking at her watch Aubrey tapped her foot. Chloe and Beca were late yet again.

"Sexing it up probably." Stacie tossed in holding out her hands to look at her nails.

Rolling her eyes Aubrey shot Stacie a glare, "Not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Jesse questioned his girlfriend.

"I mean this whole thing," The blonde gestured around them. They were waiting outside, which wasn't the usual place people meet before going to dinner. No they were standing on a large outdoor terrace overlooking the vineyard. "Why are we even out here? They're hiding something, I _know_ it."

Now it was Stacie's turn to roll her eyes as Jesse shrugged, "They aren't hiding anything, they're just late."

"They're acting all lovey dovey and Beca's not one for PDA. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other this afternoon. It made me want to throw up." Aubrey annoyingly retorted trying to prove her point.

"They always act like that," Stacie turned to her date Jonathan, pleading for help. He just looked at her helplessly, "Trust me, I've been staying at their house for the past month, they're always all over each other. It's cute, I'm glad to see them happy."

Jesse let out a chuckle at Aubrey's irritated face as he tried to maneuver his girlfriend to get a better look at the landscape.

"They're still acting suspicious, there's something Chloe isn't telling me. I can see it on her face, she's horrible at hiding things," Aubrey huffed out folding her arms.

Looping her arm through Jonathan's Stacie sighed, "Come on Aubrey enjoy the scenery, this place is beautiful. Turn that frown upside down."

"Maybe they're getting married and haven't told anyone yet." Jonathan casually stated snapping a picture with his phone.

Aubrey and Stacie stopped and nervously glanced at each other. They didn't need to say anything to know exactly what each other was thinking. Eventually they shook their heads no.

Squaring her shoulders Aubrey was bound and determined to let Jonathan know that wasn't happening, "Nope Beca Mitchell knows better than that. I'd kill her."

"She's right, they're getting married in April," Stacie stated casually looking to Jonathan. "That does sound like a Beca Mitchell plan, Chloe would never come up with something like that on her own."

Hearing laughter all four turned around. There stood Beca and Chloe hand in hand with two people behind them, one wearing a suit and the other holding a camera.

"Why does everyone think this is my idea?" Making her way to the edge of the terrace Beca dragged a grinning Chloe behind her, "This was totally her idea…"

"What?" Came the combined voices of Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie.

Jonathan who just recently met everyone snickered, earning a slap from Stacie, "Lucky guess…"

"We," Chloe pointed between her and Beca, "Are getting married, right now."

Stepping forward Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm, forcibly pulling her to the side. Glaring at her best friend Aubrey rushed out, "What the hell is this, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting married." Chloe calmly stated removing the blonde's hand from her arm.

"No…"

"Yes…"

The two stared each other down, trying to make the other to relent.

"Why?"

"My school insurance sucks, Beca's is much better. So rather than wasting money and time filling out a shit ton of paperwork we," Refusing to back down the redhead stood up straighter and pointed behind her in the direction of Beca, "Found a quick and easy solution to that problem."

"I don't believe you," Aubrey stated defiantly.

Seconds later they heard an affirmative statement from Stacie confirming everything Chloe just said.

Softening a little the blonde put her hands up in surrender, "What about April?"

"Nothings changed, we're still having it. It was Beca's idea to bring our closest friends here, we'll be the only ones who know about it." Chloe tried to be convincing, she needed her best friends approval before going any further.

Sighing Aubrey smiled at her best friend, "I'm not really dressed for this. I mean I'm wearing jeans."

"So are we. It may seem weird but it's how we wanted it, totally informal. We didn't set any high expectations, it's just us being ourselves."

Looking behind her best friend Aubrey saw Jesse talking with Jonathan and Beca laughing at something Stacie said, "So that's why Mitchell looks more put together than normal. That plaid shirt looks ironed, but those shoes are atrocious…"

"My purple converse are the shit Posen!"

"Is that your way of saying you're ok with this?" Chloe asked with a hopeful tone. She'd heard the humor and sarcasm in Aubrey's voice.

Aubrey nodded giving Chloe a hug, "As long as you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Hey," Came Beca's loud and sarcastic voice. "We haven't gotten to that part yet."

Chloe turned and saw a wide smile on her fiancés face. Laughing she practically skipped to the shorter girl.

The man in the suit made his way to the group and stood in between the couple, "Shall we get started?"

Grabbing Chloe's hands Beca nodded, she was ready and judging by Chloe's face so was she. The smile plastered on the redheads face sent Beca's heart into overdrive. This was probably the most surreal moment of her entire life, she couldn't believe this was happening. If someone were to ask her ten minutes ago if her life was perfect, she'd agree wholeheartedly, but now it was about to get exponentially better.

A gentle squeeze to her hands brought Beca back to reality, as she totally disregarded everything the official had said. Looking back to Chloe, Beca saw her wearing a loving smile.

"I think I missed my cue," This gained a light laugh out of everyone. Beca knew everyone, but most importantly Chloe, were waiting to hear her vows.

Taking a breath Beca cleared her throat, "I had this whole speech planned, but I think I'll wing it and start by saying I love you. I love you more than life itself and I want to thank you for giving me an opportunity to know what that feels like. You never gave up on me, so I'm here to tell you right now, I'll sure as hell never give up on you or us. I'll strive everyday to make you happy and to make you smile. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your hand to hold and if you want a face to slap. Even if my face stings, I'll be there, I'll always be there for you. I followed you to New York City and I'd do it again because I don't know how to function unless we're together. Hell I'll follow you anywhere, well except jewelry stores, from now on I'll wait outside. I like your taste but my bank account doesn't…"

"You can just hand over the credit card next time, it'll be much easier," Looking around at their friends Chloe saw everyone laughing as she giggled through tears.

Beca knew she could go on for days about Chloe, she was that important and special to her. Her life really did change that afternoon wandering around the activities fair. "So I'll wrap things up by saying that you, Chloe Beale, are the love of my life and always will be. I thank god every day for the opportunity to wake up next to you, to kiss you and to spend the rest of my life with you."

"It's going to be pretty hard to top that, but I'll try my best." Feeling thumbs brush over her knuckles Chloe continued, "Beca from day one you challenged me and you know I don't back down from anything until I've won. But in the end this challenge paid off because what I won was your love. I love you so much, when we're apart my heartaches, but I'd never give that up because I know you feel it to. I want to be the one who encourages you and who takes care of you, even when you're drunk off your ass and can't walk home. You're a sweet, caring and compassionate person and I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'll never take that for granted. I'll be there for you however you need me because I'm completely in love with you. You are everything I ever wanted and everything I never knew I wanted. You say I'm the love of your life, well you're mine too and knowing you're always be beside me is all the strength I need to make it each day."

They smiled at each other than turned to the official, "Now it's the time to exchange rings. Chloe you get the honor of going first."

Holding out a solid platinum band with soft square sides, he handed it to Chloe.

Gently taking a hand, Chloe smirked before slipping it on the brunettes finger, "There's no turning back now Mitchell. You've got about five seconds to bolt."

"I've been checking the exit routes, but," Beca paused mimicking her future wife's smirk, "The only logical one is past Aubrey and she'll tackle me like a linebacker if I try. Marriage is the safer option."

Throwing her head back Chloe laughed as she pushed the ring over a knuckle, "There, now you're officially mine."

"I always was."

Picking up Chloe's ring Beca examined it. It was similar to hers but instead had diamonds set into the band, it matched her engagement ring perfectly. The only reason their rings weren't exactly identical was because she couldn't see spending extra money on something she'd only wear it half of the time. Chloe eventually relented knowing she wasn't much of a jewelry person. Deep down Beca knew it was only a matter of time before Chloe worked her into wearing it everyday and she wanted something plain and simple.

"Now before I give this to you, I want to show you something." Holding up the ring Beca pointed to interior surface where there was engraving.

Chloe's face softened as she read Beca's name and todays date in tiny flowing letters. So that's why Beca insisted on hanging onto the rings after picking them up last week.

"My name is on yours and your name is on mine. That way we're with each other wherever we go and," Beca pointed to her heart, "We'll always be connected to each others heart."

"You're going to make me cry," Chloe stated wiping away tears.

"I already am," Came the quiet sobs from Stacie. "I guess this is what you meant when you said I had no idea how romantic Beca was."

Next Aubrey chimed in, "Take notes Swanson that's how it's done. I'm sincerely impressed Beca."

"You been watching movies Beca," Jesse asked with questioning eyes and a goofy grin.

"Nope…well yes, I don't know, maybe? This was all my idea, I had no outside influence." Lowing the ring to Chloe's finger Beca pushed it until it came into contact with her engagement ring.

"Now these two opted for their own ceremony with no script. They did ask to keep one thing traditional. So," Smiling at Beca and Chloe who were again holding hands he began, "Do you freely and without reservation give yourselves to each other in marriage? Pledging unconditional love and support through good and bad times, as long as you both shall live?"

Taking a step closer to the brunette and never looking away, Chloe smiled brightly, "I absolutely do."

Turning to look the official Beca cocked her head towards Chloe, "What she said."

This earned Beca a hard slap to her arm as their friends and the official laughed.

"Ok, ok Jesus I'll say it…I one hundred percent do."

"Well by the power vested in me by the state of California, please join me in congratulating and celebrating the marriage of Beca and Chloe."

Chloe didn't have to be told twice to kiss the bride as she leapt into Beca's eagerly waiting arms. The kiss was short and sweet, lingering just the right amount of time for the clapping to die down. When she tried pulling away Beca quickly dragged her back, planting light kisses on her lips. She could feel the brunette's smile and laughter, which she equally returned.

Turning around they were met with cheers and hugs from their friends. Aubrey even cried as she pulled Chloe then Beca in for a hug. Idle chitchat went on for a few minutes and at one point Beca and Chloe were in two totally different conversations, but their hands never separated.

The cameraman, who had been rapidly taking pictures the whole time stepped forward, "Would you like some pictures just the two of you. The lighting is perfect right now."

"That'd be great, can we take a few in the vineyard and some with the whole group?" When Chloe got an affirmative nod they stepped off the terrace and started toward the vines.

"Guys," Beca called out walking backwards. "Have some wine and champagne while you wait. As soon as we're done we'll join you, then we'll have this totally awesome dinner we planned on the patio."

The two posed for a few different pictures in and around the vineyard. Even though it was supposed to be a secret, they still wanted proof of the day. They'd talked about it and the pictures they would display around their house would be labeled as engagement photos if anyone ever asked.

Chloe's favorite was the one of her jumping on Beca's back, who laughed as she tried to keep them upright. It was totally unintentional and took Beca by complete surprise. Beca's hands were behind the redhead's knees, while Chloe's arms were loosely draped around the younger girls neck. They both looked incredibly happy as Chloe placed a sloppy kiss to her wife's cheek. That one was definitely getting blown up and placed where everyone could see it.

She liked it so much that Chloe conned Beca and the photographer into taking it a second time but with her phone. Afterwards she quickly sent the picture to her mother with the caption, _Fun times being with the love of my life_.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner," Beca questioned pulling Chloe in for a slow kiss once the photographer left.

Pulling back Chloe laughed, "You should've told me you had awesome insurance sooner!"

"True…"

Linking their fingers Chloe pulled Beca back towards their friends. Laughing at the way Beca trailed her hands along the grapevines like a little kid. When her phone signaled a message, she opted to check it later.

When it buzzed a second, third and forth time Chloe stopped and pulled her phone from her back pocket. Swiping a finger across to unlock it, her eyes widened at the messages she read and more were coming through.

Beca noticed the comical look on her wife's face as she bit out laughter. When Chloe didn't join her she took the phone from the redheads grasps. What she saw on the screen, well she had no words.

Momma Beale [5:17PM]: I love this picture! I'm glad you two are having fun. Beautiful setting, that fiancé of yours certainty went all out.

Momma Beale [5:20PM]: Is that a new bracelet? You're going to have to tell me where you got it. The blue complements your outfit perfectly.

Momma Beale [5:21PM]: Wait, are you wearing a wedding band?

Momma Beale [5:22PM]: Did you get married!?

Momma Beale [5:23PM]: Chloe Beale answer me right now!

The final message was the icing on the cake.

Momma Beale [5:25 PM]: Don't you dare lie to me, I'll find out the truth, I always do. If you don't call me in fifteen minutes I'll call Aubrey, you told me she was meeting you there. You know I'll get the answers I want out of her. I know how to intimidate her and I'm not afraid to do it.

"Yikes," Beca stated letting out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of her neck. That picture was completely innocent how did Katherine even see the ring, she must have zoomed in as far as possible.

"So much for keeping it a secret," Sounding dejected Chloe began typing out a message. "I don't even know what to say right now. I didn't think she'd find out this soon."

Snatching the phone from her wife's hands Beca franticly typed out a message. Refusing to let Chloe see it she hit send and tossed it back.

"Problem solved."

Looking down Chloe read the message, this wasn't going to help anything. Even though they hadn't spoken yet, her mom was pissed. She could only hope she wasn't as mad as the time she threw that party her junior year of high school. That resulted in her being grounded her entire senior year.

Chloe [5:28PM]: It was purely for insurance purposes, Beca's is so much better. Please don't be mad at her, she's too cute. This was totally, completely and one hundred percent my idea. She tried to make me wait until April. She fought me tooth and nail but I resulted to tactics of persuasion and she agreed. We'll call you later. Ok, thanks, bye…

"What the fuck Beca," Chloe questioned incredulously glaring at her wife. "I used tactics of persuasion?"

"Well you did…"

"I ran my hands up your thighs, that barely counts as a tactic. I didn't have to do much to make you crumble."

"I love you? Thanks for marrying me?" Beca smiled sheepishly, gently placing a kiss on the redhead's cheek.

"Quit being so adorable, I'm trying to be annoyed with you right now. You being cute isn't helping my situation." Chloe stomped her foot but couldn't hide her smile. Leaning in she soundly kissed the laughing brunette. "I love you too…"

Beca ended up be right all along, her mother found out, unintentionally, but she found out.

"Come on I'm hungry and in need of alcohol," Tugging Chloe's hand Beca started walking again. "We have our friends waiting, we'll call your mom before we eat… You don't regret anything right? I mean we haven't signed the marriage license yet. We can say this was practice and then do it for real in April."

A hand over her mouth quickly cut Beca off.

Giggling Chloe kissed the brunettes cheek, "I don't regret anything, we're signing that paper as soon as we get up there, the lady is waiting. This was for real…"

"So you still sticking to your theory that this was purely for insurance purposes?" Beca's humor was back as she bumped their shoulders. She really didn't care what the reason was, she was lucky to have Chloe as her wife.

"Totally, that's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"I don't buy it," Beca joked looking to her left.

"You weren't meant to, that's for everyone else's benefit." Chloe grinned meeting Beca's eyes before honestly continuing, "I had ulterior motives, I was tired of waiting until April. Once I figured out I could marry you sooner and have better insurance I was on a mission."

"I knew it!" Beca punched a fist in the air in triumph. "I called that shit."

"But yet you still didn't believe me," Smiling smugly Chloe sent a trademark Beca Mitchell wink at the younger girl, "Whose got the ironclad poker face now wife of mine?"

Beca laughed knowing what Chloe said was only partially true. She knew her wife hadn't initially planned on suggesting they elope, she could see it in her wife's eyes. Honestly Beca was glad it happened the way it did because she was tired of waiting until April too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**My cute/fluffy and funny/fluffy oneshots are back! And I hope you guys liked this one.**

**I honestly don't know where this idea came from. I was always planning on them eloping but could never find a way for one to con the other into doing it. That was until the topic of health insurance popped up at work the other day. This story then grew from there! I****'ll write the other "real" wedding later, because what's a Bechloe wedding without all the Bellas. I mean it's not a party unless Fat Amy's there, right!? It will eventually get written. **

**T****hank you so much for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I am blown away by the response I got from my last two chapters telling Chloe's side of the story. Thank you for all your kind words, I really put a lot of effort into it and am glad you guys appreciated it! Things like that keep me motivated.  
><strong>

**The hotel I talked about in this oneshot is a real place. I went there a couple of years ago with my then boyfriend for his sisters wedding. That place really is amazing and beautiful...**

****I'm rolling around some ideas in my head for my next oneshot in this series but haven't locked anything down. My next update might be late, seeing as how I heading home for Christmas in a couple of days and holiday family time is hectic. But I'll see what I can do, I'll try my best! ****

****As always if you got any ideas for oneshots or just want to chat send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions.****

****Oh and Merry Christmas!****

**Until Next Time...  
><strong>


	8. Prank Wars

**Title: **Prank Wars or how Chloe Dominated Beca's Own Game

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Post _No Electricity,_ after the secret wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did PP2 would already be out right now. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p>Wandering into the kitchen Beca inconspicuously looked around the floor, it needed to be free of obstacles for what she intended to do. Pulling this prank off would be difficult, but she had confidence in her skills.<p>

Last week Fat Amy sent an email complaining about the lack of quality pranks out of Beca over the past year. She was disappointed and knew Beca was so unbelievably whipped that Chloe probably used sex as leverage to make the brunette fall right in line, thereby ending her fun and games. Every word of was true, but that's the last thing Fat Amy or anyone else needed to know, because Beca refused to admit defeat.

Amongst the emails a challenge had been issued and Beca didn't back down from challenges. She was done with the Australians taunting and tonight would be the first prank in a series designed to show Fat Amy how good she was.

Unbeknownst to the majority of the Bellas, the biggest prank was on them because she and Chloe had eloped three months ago. Taking the advice of Chloe's mom they planned on telling everyone in April during the big wedding, saying nothing more than it was needed for insurance purposes. Fat Amy and the rest would find it hysterical thinking it was a joke that wasn't a joke at all.

"Looking for something babe?" Chloe questioned gathering ingredients for dinner and watching the brunette move about the kitchen.

Stopping in her tracks Beca eyed her wife suspiciously, she seemed unsuspecting, "My sunglasses, I think I dropped them."

"They're in the living room," Chloe stated waving a hand in that direction, eyes returning to the sink.

"Thanks!" Before leaving Beca leaned over the counter giving a quick kiss to the redhead. "How long before dinner's ready?"

"Maybe an hour…"

"How can I help?" On the outside Beca was being passive but inside she was mentally crossing her fingers.

Shutting the faucet off Chloe smiled, "I'm good right now, I'll call you."

"Ok," Beca then left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Sitting down in their office she pulled up the final email between her and Fat Amy. Fat Amy wanted visual proof of all pranks in the form of video and agreed that YouTube was the easiest way for the Bellas, minus Chloe, to judge the quality.

Sliding open the bottom drawer of the desk Beca pulled out a small GoPro camera, it was everything she needed and then some. The fact that it was it was indestructible and waterproof was an added bonus and that opened up a new realm of pranks.

Going to her closet she pulled out a stuffed octopus that she'd attached to a remote controlled car. She'd been practicing this week with the app on her phone that to controlled the car. She was confident in her abilities to move it around the kitchen undetected.

A few minutes later Beca had the camera mounted on the car was heading downstairs.

Placing the car outside the kitchen Beca switched it on then peeked around the corner. Chloe's back turned, now was the perfect opportunity for the brunette to position herself at the table.

Pulling out a chair Beca dramatically fell into it and slammed her phone down, "I'm bored…"

"I'm sorry," Chloe laughed stirring pasta into boiling water. "Did you come to distract me?"

"Maybe," Beca thought this prank was meant to be, the redhead was asking for it with a comment like that. "Usually you need help but today you don't, I don't know what to do with myself." For good measure she added a fake wine at the end.

Grinning Chloe observed her wife slouching in the chair idly spinning her phone on the tabletop, "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Nope," Looking up Beca winked suggestively. "How about I play something on your iPod and you strip? That way we both win."

"I know you love all this," Turning back to the stove Chloe laughed guesting to her body, "But I'm hungry and that means you are too."

Standing Beca went to sound system and hit shuffle on Chloe's iPod. Not looking up she skipped through until she found the perfect song, "I could easily make an inappropriate joke right now but you're speaking the truth, so I'll refrain."

As they listened to the music Beca slid her fingers across the screen of her phone, rocking the car back and forth. Initially she'd have to be be subtle, she had to gradually build into the octopus chasing the redhead.

There was a brief silence as the song changed and Beca watched Chloe move back to the sink. A few seconds later she swiped her fingers, sending the octopus car flying across the floor and stopping just out of Chloe's eyesight.

Chloe paused, she thought something flashed in the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw no reaction out of Beca, shrugging she with back to work.

Beca smirked swiping her fingers in the opposite direction, sending the car back to its original location. Looking up she saw Chloe pause, she had to have seen that, but her wife was still acting oblivious, it was cute.

Getting bolder Beca brought the car to the middle of the kitchen, once Chloe's back was turned she started doing figure eight patterns. Things were going great until she got over confidant and crashed the car into the refrigerator. Beca stilled her movements, there was absolutely no way the redhead didn't hear that, the music wasn't loud enough to cover up that noise.

Biting her lip to refrain from laughing Beca moved the car away from the refrigerator and towards the older girl. Inching it closer she moved it so the octopus the arms hit Chloe's ankles then backed it out of sight.

Jumping Chloe dropped her spoon, turning around she searched the floor, "Beca did you see that?"

"What?" Beca could hear the uneasiness in her wife's voice as she let out a shaky breath.

"I swear to god something's running across the floor," Lifting a leg up Chloe scratched her ankle. "It brushed up against me."

Snickering the brunette lifted her eyes from the phone, "I'm sitting right here and haven't seen anything but your ass."

"Whatever," Chloe replied annoyingly picking up the spoon. She checked the floor again before turning back to the sink.

"I think you're seeing things."

"I know what I saw."

Now was the time, moving her fingers Beca slowly brought the octopus to within a step of her wife. Taking a steadying breath Beca tried to sound worried but it came out more of a laugh, "Holy shit. Don't turn around!"

Chloe froze like a statue, gripping the counter her knuckles went white, "Whatever it is, kill it."

"I can't," Moving her fingers forward Beca hit Chloe's heels with the stuffed animal, "It's moving to fast."

When the car tapped her legs a second time, the redhead lost it. Screaming she kicked backwards sending the car flying in the opposite direction.

Beca was quick, she'd anticipated that reaction and as soon as the car came to a standstill she charged it right back.

Chloe turned grabbing whatever was in reach throwing it at the orange blob as it scooted across the floor. When it kept attacking she screamed and attempted to jump on the counter. With arms and legs trashing she slipped not once, but twice before finally making it out of the reach her attacker.

Reaching for the sink sprayer Chloe franticly turned on the faucet. Depressing the trigger she sent a stream of water across the kitchen, "Take that sucker!"

"That's not helping, it likes water!" Unable to hold it in anymore Beca doubled over in laughter.

Beca anticipated a big reaction, but this was far better than anything she expected. The redhead jumped about ten feet in the air and screamed multiple times, it was awesome. She was gasping for air when the kitchen got unnervingly quiet and all movement stopped. Usually this type of silence meant bad news for Beca.

Looking up the brunette instantly calmed as she locked eyes with her wife, "Everything ok?"

"No Beca, everything's not _ok_," Chloe bit out angrily, she almost had a heart attack. As the shock wore off what remained was a little bit of jealously because that prank was good, but she couldn't let the brunette off that easily.

Sliding off the counter Chloe glared at the younger girl, "What the actual fuck was that? Haven't we talked about this?"

"Yes…" Beca gulped slowly standing, ready to bolt. Fun and games were over, Chloe had her angry face on and that meant trouble.

"What did I say the last time you did something like this?" Chloe calmly questioned picking up the toys. Setting it next to the sink she smirked when she saw the camera.

"That I needed to go big or go home?" With a hopeful smile Beca added jazz hands attempting to be funny even though she was kind of scared for her life.

"Not quite," Chloe smiled sweetly, Beca had this petrified look on her face and it was priceless. Picking up the sprayer she aimed it at the brunette before flipping the water on. Beca's failed attempt to block the water was amusing. "I said payback would be a bitch."

"Yeah totally forgot that part," Beca side stepped away but the water continued to follow her. "Ok, ok I'm sorry."

Chloe relented, but only because the kitchen floor was covered. As far as she was concerned Beca deserved everything she got.

"That was mean Beca Mitchell," Chloe said fighting to hold back her laughter.

"I realize that _now_," Beca began wringing out her shirt, "I didn't know you'd freak out like that over a stuffed animal…"

"Why are you recording this?" Chloe's voice almost broke as she pointed to the toys. She thought Beca looked insanely cute standing soaking wet in the middle of their kitchen wearing a guilty facial expression. It was taking all her will power to keep up the angry persona.

"I wasn't…" Moving wet hair out of her eyes Beca looked up, Chloe wasn't buying it. "Fine, this was the perfect opportunity to test out my new camera."

"Lie."

"I wanted a souvenir?"

Arching an eyebrow the redhead didn't say anything, she just causally leaned against the counter crossing her arms. She watched as Beca shoved her hands into wet pockets and shuffled around nervously on her feet. It reminded her of an elementary school kid in trouble.

"It was just a joke. I got this ema…" Beca was quickly cut off by a laughing redhead, looking up she saw Chloe had a hand over her mouth trying to suppress her giggles.

"That was genius," Chloe chuckled out.

"You liked that didn't you? You," Beca pointed to the older girl grinning, "Thought that was funny."

Nodding Chloe broke into a full laugh, "I'll admit I was scared, but you get extra points for creativity. I can't even be that upset with you right now."

"Well ok then," Beca stated proudly standing up straighter. "I'm glad you approve of one of my pranks."

Looking at Beca the redhead smirked, "I never said I approved. I just said that was better than normal, payback's still going to be a bitch."

"Wasn't hosing me down enough, you seemed to love that?"

"That was for my own amusement."

Sighing Beca shook her head, "What do I have to do to get back on your good side?"

"You'll start by cleaning this mess up," Chloe stated walking towards the brunette. Smiling she winked, "Then you're taking me out for dinner, since I threw half of it at that orange thing."

Glancing at the object on the counter Beca nodded in amusement, "FYI it's an octopus."

"So that's why it likes water?"

"Yep…"

Chloe stopped in front of the younger girl and dragged a finger down Beca's wet neck. Pulling the collar of the t-shirt lower, Chloe bit her lip as she trailed her eyes down her wife's body, "By the way you'd so win a wet t-shirt contest right now… So hot."

Beca was a little stunned at the how quickly Chloe shifted things up, she wasn't really sure how or why that happened. Grabbing some towels from the laundry room she began soaking up the water.

After changing Beca placed the camera in the desk drawer, she was lucky Chloe never really questioned why she was filming everything. As far as she was concerned the game was still on.

* * *

><p>It'd been over a month since Beca pulled her first prank and since then there'd been about one a week. Chloe had to admit she was impressed with what Beca had come up with, the brunette had put a lot of thought and effort into them.<p>

Sitting down at Beca's laptop Chloe woke it up and she couldn't believe what was on the screen. A folder containing videos of _all_ the pranks pulled on her. Clicking on the one labeled _Glitter,_ Chloe remembered that one it all to well, Beca was lucky she was only going to the gym that afternoon.

One minute in and Chloe saw herself open the front door then quickly close it before grabbing a strategically placed umbrella. Opening the door again she saw herself lift the umbrella up and step outside. A faint groan could be heard and few seconds later she returned inside tossing the umbrella annoyingly to the ground. That's when the video froze and the picture zoomed in on her covered head to toe in confetti and glitter. The video then went black and the message _Until Next Time_ displayed at the bottom.

"That bitch, I cleaned up glitter for a week," Chloe said clicking another video getting more irritated.

In frustration Chloe began closing all the open screens until a webpage opened to the YouTube login screen remained. Looking at it closely, Beca's account name was already entered, but it wasn't her usual one, all that was missing was a password.

Before going any further Chloe got up and went to their bedroom, looking inside she saw the bathroom door closed and heard the shower running. She didn't have much time to figure out Beca's password, but she needed to try because she had to see if what she suspected was true.

Running back she frantically started trying in anything she could think of. Nothing worked, complicated or simple, even Beca's usual go to ones weren't working. Sighing in frustration she knew the next one was a long shot, hell even Beca thought it was stupid, but Stacie and Jessica mentioned months ago that they were everyone's OTP. The group even gave them a special name.

Typing in _Bechloe_, the redhead clicked the sign in button, "Bingo."

The first thing Chloe noticed was the amount of followers, there were only nine and they were all the Bellas except for her. Next she ventured to the about screen and quickly read the information.

_For your consideration I'm posting videos of my hot fiancé, who I love very much, getting pranked. Chloe knows nothing about this and I'd like to keep it that way, remember snitches get stiches. Please leave your scores in the comment section, Fat Amy will calculate the grand total a week before the wedding and decide if I'm still the Prank Master._

"I can't believe she's posting these videos for everyone to see and making me the unsuspecting victim. Unbelievable…" Chloe continued navigating the pages, reading the scores and comments on each video. Aubrey gave the baking flower in her hair drier an eight, that was surprising.

Hearing movement Chloe rolled the chair away from the desk just as Beca appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"I'm almost ready," Beca stated adjusting her belt. "You got the address of this place."

Shit, that's the whole reason Chloe went into the office. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind I used your laptop, mine is downstairs."

"You know I don't care, you know all my passwords anyway," Smiling Beca turned and disappeared back into the bedroom. "Give me five minutes."

"Ok," Chloe replied nonchalantly as she frantically rolled back to the desk and logged out. Beca didn't realize she left everything open and that was a good thing.

Chloe knew there was no way Beca could've come up with a competition like this by herself, this had Fat Amy's name written all over it. It did give her an idea, she'd get her own camera and prank Beca right back. Then the Bellas could really judge who the Prank Master was.

* * *

><p>The tides had turned and Beca had totally been caught by surprise. She thought the redhead would demand she stop, but what she didn't expect was for Chloe to prank her back. It was cute really, but Chloe had to know she'd never win.<p>

Chloe started off subtly, Beca's still not sure how Chloe managed to remain undetected as she slept. In fact Beca made it halfway to work before noticing each of her fingernails were painted with ten of the brightest, most obnoxious colors known to man and her pinkies had a touch of glitter. To make things worse she had meetings all day, which Chloe was well aware of, and didn't have time to stop to buy nail polish remover. Having those horrendous colors on her fingers made it extremely difficult to hold serious conversations, especially since she tended to talk with her hands.

Unlocking the front door Beca stepped inside and called out Chloe's name. Getting no response she headed to the kitchen before going upstairs. Setting her stuff down next to a plate of cookies she picked up the note that accompanied them.

_Bec's,_

_I unexpectedly got called back to school for a parent teacher conference. Sorry I didn't text but my phone died. I should be back before six then we can grab dinner. How does spicy Indian food sound? _

_Oh, I made some cookies, please don't eat them all as tempting as they may be! _

_See you soon, I love you…_

_Chloe Mitchell _

_P.S. You like how I slipped that last name in there, its extra hot right?_

Beca looked at her watch it was a little after five, she had just enough time to upload her latest video. Picking up a cookie she bit into it, barely noticing the heat in her mouth as she chewed. It was so slow that she didn't think anything of it as she swallowed and took a second bite.

It was then that the fire started and it literally burned a hole right through her tongue. Dropping the cookie she spit out what remained because her mouth was on fucking fire.

"What the…" Beca desperately ran her tongue along the sleeve of her jacket to ease the pain, but even that didn't help, "Oh god make it stop."

Beca liked cookies and spicy food but holy shit she didn't like them together, it was like someone was stabbing her with hot pitchforks. All she could do was stand there screaming out in pain. She was sweating and her face was probably redder than Chloe's hair, but there was nothing she could do about it. Peeling off her jacket she tossed it aside but it didn't help, the heat and pain were unbearable. As she bounced up and down yelling obscenities her brain finally kicked in, she needed water.

Running to the sink she stuck her head under the faucet and turned the handle. Instead of being met with a cooling stream of liquid she was met with nothing. Reaching for the hot water handle she turned it, still nothing. Standing up she pounded her fists on the counter, this couldn't be happening right now.

"This is the worse pain ever, now my lips are on fire."

Rounding to the refrigerator she threw the door open. What she saw inside made her cry in pain and misery, all the drinks were gone, there wasn't even a bottle of beer. A lone juice pouch sitting on the middle shelf was the only thing that remained.

Snatching it up the brunette flipped it around, "Unfucking believable, no straw."

Running around she frantically searched for scissors but quickly nixed that idea because she was desperate. Setting the juice pouch down on the table she stabbed it with the pen Chloe used to write the note. Frantically lifting it to her mouth she shot gunned the bag then tossed it aside.

"That took some of the edge off," Leaning over Beca rested her hands on her knees. Coughing she could feel the fire returning and now her nose was running, "I'll never eat Chloe's cookies again, usually she's a good baker. She must have accidently grabbed the chili powder instead of cinnamon."

Looking to her right she saw the note on the ground, revealing more writing on the opposite side.

_Hey Baby,_

_How'd you like those Ghost Peppers? Those cookies take hot to a whole new level. _

_If you haven't figured it out I'm the one who turned the water off and removed all the drinks from the fridge. I said payback would be a bitch and this is just the beginning. Isn't it funny how you thought the air horn under your chair was the best I could do?_

_Now go find your laptop because I left something by it to relieve your pain. Grab my camera on the way out and be sure to watch the video from the beginning I left you a message…_

_See you at six…_

_xxChloexx_

_P.S. The camera is sitting near the sink, right next to a pair of scissors. In times of panic we can't see the obvious._

Beca didn't know what to think right now, she'd been had in a big way. Grabbing the camera she sprinted upstairs where she found a glass of milk and some yoghurt.

As the file transferred she polished off the milk and dove into the yoghurt. Thank god the burning was becoming less and less, at least now it was bearable. Pressing the space bar she played the video.

Chloe walked into view holding freshly baked cookies and a bag of dried peppers. After waving them in front of the camera she quickly walked over to the table and set the cookies down. Approaching the camera the redhead smiled sweetly, "I know what you're doing, I know about the YouTube page and about Fat Amy's challenge. How I found out doesn't matter. All that matters is that the loser in this prank war and will be you, the Bellas will crown me champion."

Chloe then paused moving closer to the camera pointing at it knowingly, "This afternoon I posted a few videos of my own, to _your_ YouTube page, take a look you might find them entertaining, I know I did… Last but not least, you better post this video, in its entirety, before I get home, I'll know if you don't." The redhead then picked up her purse and keys and slipped out of the room.

Beca sat back contemplating everything she saw and laughed, Chloe had just raised the bar with that prank. There was a little over a month until the wedding and she needed to make it count.

"Game on motherfucker," Beca laughed cracking her knuckles. If Chloe wanted a competition she'd give her one.

* * *

><p>It'd been two weeks since the prank war began and to say they both came out with guns blazing was an understatement. The redhead opted to pull a bunch of smaller pranks rather than big ones. Chloe was creative and her pranks were amazing, although Beca would never admit that out loud.<p>

The time Chloe put zip ties on everything was Beca's personal favorite. Hangers, her toothbrush, chairs and coffee cups, even the refrigerator door handles weren't neglected. Everywhere she looked things were tied together or attached to something. It was genius and took a lot of time to pull off. The icing on the cake was after finally undoing enough zip ties to get dressed, she found the shoes she was going to wear laced from the tongue down. That resulted in her being late for work.

Thinking back Beca liked the shoe thing, it was a nice added touch.

Looking down to the patio from their bedroom balcony Beca saw the redhead reading a book at the outdoor table. Now was the opportune time to pull a prank, this would be her last one before Fat Amy tallied the scores, she had to make it count.

"It's nice outside today," Beca called down.

Lifting her head Chloe smiled, "Yeah the news called it a heat wave. Apparently seventy-five degrees in April is rare."

"I see you're taking advantage," Leaning against the railing the brunette inspected how close her wife was to the overhang, the redhead was in perfect position.

"Yep," Popping the p Chloe focused back on her book. "Just getting a little tan on these legs before the wedding in two weeks."

The redheads legs were propped in the opposite chair and Beca let her eyes roam, humming in appreciation, "No need, seriously, you're all kinds of hot… I mean three, six, nine damn girl you fine…."

"Thanks baby," Laughing Chloe shook her head at the song reference not even bothering to look up. She knew exactly what expression Beca was wearing and she fell for it every time and it would result in spending another Saturday in bed together. It's not that she didn't want that, because god she really did, but thunderstorms were forecast for tomorrow and Chloe planned to take full advantage of that. They were going to relieve all the stress caused by final wedding preparations.

Chloe was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed Beca until she felt hands massaging her shoulders.

"You seem distracted, you've been reading that page for five minutes." Kneading the base of the redheads neck Beca felt her wife relax.

"Hmmm," Chloe groaned out as expert fingers worked the tension away. "I'm better now that your hands are on me like that."

Beca knew what she was doing, relaxing the older girl was all part of the plan, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I could turn this so sexual, so fast." Leaning over Beca delivered a slow kiss.

Pulling away Chloe grinned, "I want to cuddle you so hard right now."

"Tempting but I really did come down to see if you wanted takeout for lunch."

"You're a tease but that would be nice," Chloe slumped in her chair. Lacing her fingers with Beca's she refused to let go. "You're wearing your wedding ring, what's the occasion?"

Chloe noticed Beca wearing the simple platinum band more often than when they first secretly married in November. She was never upset when Beca didn't wear it, jewelry wasn't her wife's thing but it'd been appearing more and she always meant to ask. In fact after first noticing it she always saw it in the brunettes possession, either on her finger or on a necklace. Ironically she never saw Beca take it off until getting ready for bed.

"I guess I finally found jewelry I love wearing." Giving a squeeze to the redhead's hand Beca pulled away heading for the door. "Just like I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe watched Beca head inside, "What are you getting to eat?"

Beca popped her head back outside grinning, "Let's just say you'll be _very_ surprised."

* * *

><p>Minutes after Beca left Chloe jumped up putting her plan in motion. That last comment had made her suspicious, she wasn't sure but she had a feeling a prank was coming sometime before the end of the day. Therefore she needed to do hers before the brunette.<p>

Chloe hadn't posted her latest prank, because thinking back Beca really brought on herself acting like a total idiot. It was so good that she had been debating on using it for her final submission. Spraying the nonstick cooking spray over a small stretch of hard wood floor was her idea and she wanted video proof of the brunette busting her ass as she sock skated across the floor. However what she saw was far better than anything she could've expected. Chloe knew Beca loved Justin Timberlake, it was her guilty pleasure, but what the redhead failed to realize how dedicated a fan her wife really was.

Playing back the video Chloe surprisingly heard the intro to 'N Sync's _Bye Bye Bye_ before Beca slid into view singing and dancing perfectly to the music. And when Chloe says perfectly she means, the brunette had that shit on lock down, it was flawless. Everything was good until Beca hit the slippery hardwood floor and crashed to the ground. Not missing a beat she jumped back up and continued dancing. Halfway through the song Beca had fallen a few more times, but Chloe knew the brunettes big finish was approaching and she had a feeling it would be good. Going out of view Beca tried to dramatically slide back to her spot, but drastically misjudged her speed and hit the slippery floor. Arms and legs went in the air and she landed with a thud on her back. It took a solid two minutes for Beca to lift herself from the ground after that.

The redhead hadn't laughed so hard in her entire life, she now wished she'd been home to witness it. She never heard anything about injuries, in fact Beca was unusually silent about the whole ordeal last night. She went on as if nothing happened and that made the video that much more priceless. Beca had no clue it'd been caught on film.

Arranging her camera on top of the grill Chloe laughed, Beca would never see this coming. It's the whole reason she sat outside this afternoon and spent two hours last night filling water balloons.

Pulling out her phone she sent off a text.

Chloe [12:47PM]: Hey baby, how long until you're back?

Secret Wife [12:50]: Ten minutes!

Chloe [12:51PM]: Awesome! See you soon, I love you!

Secret Wife [12:52PM]: I love you too… ;)

A winky face, Beca never used those, Chloe thought. The brunette was no doubt up to something.

* * *

><p>Silently watching from their bedroom window Beca had been waiting for that text. She'd seen the redhead setup her camera up and check something behind the grill. It didn't matter what the older girl had planned, Beca was going to win, she knew it.<p>

After a few minutes Beca sent another text, setting her plan into motion.

Beca [12:57PM]: Get the drinks ready, I'm almost back.

My Heart [12:58PM]: I'm on it.

Beca [12:58PM]: Don't worry about the ice, I'll bring it…

My Heart [12:59PM]: What?

Beca watched as the redhead shrugged reading the last text before walking inside. The minute Chloe stepped out of view Beca dragged two trashcans filled with ice water to the balcony railing. Setting the smaller one out of view of the table she tossed a sting down to the ground. Picking up her camera Beca gave it a quick thumbs up before readjusting its position.

Five minutes later Beca saw her wife bring drinks and silverware outside. Silently the brunette positioned the largest trashcan on the railing, ready to tip it at any second.

As Chloe sat back down Beca cleared her throat, gaining the redheads attention.

Looking up the redhead heard Beca yell, "Chloe Mitchell I nominate you, my lovely wife, for the ice bucket challenge. Do you accept?"

It took a second to register what was happening after hearing those words and Chloe couldn't move fast enough. Being seated right now was a major disadvantage as freezing cold water came down on her.

"I guess you do…"Beca laughed as she watched Chloe stand there drenched in stunned silence. Throwing a fist triumphantly in the air she yelled in victory, "I rendered you speechless, that gets bonus points. Game set and _match_ to one Beca Mitchell."

"You are so dead Beca, so dead," Chloe stuttered out trying to recover from cold shock to her body. Eyeing the brunette she challenged, "Keep laughing…"

"I will, don't worry…"

Pulling her shirt away from her body Chloe sighed in frustration as she heard manic laughter and Beca talking to her camera. An instant later the redhead knew how to beat the younger girl at her own game, she had leverage and wasn't afraid to use it.

Composing herself Chloe looked up with a smug smile, "Hey Justin Timberlake?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and angled the camera back on the older girl, "Actually it's prank master, but whatever."

"You got one minute to bring me a towel and start groveling or else." Chloe stated trying to gauge the brunette's reaction. All she saw was a challenging look and proud smirk.

"Or else what?" There was nothing the redhead could do to top that Beca thought pleased with herself.

"Or else that camera over there," Throwing a thumb over her shoulder Chloe grinned, "You know the one that filmed you dancing and spectacularly busting your ass," She couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on her wife's face. "I'll post it for all the Bellas to see and then you can say _BYE BYE BYE_ to your victory."

It didn't take more that five seconds for Beca to move and as soon as she did Chloe did too. Running to the grill she dragged the bucket of water balloons to the corner of the patio. It wasn't what she intended to use them for, but she could make due. It didn't matter what was going to happen in the next two minutes, the dancing Beca video was getting posted and she'd win.

Picking up two water balloons Chloe watched as Beca flung the door open with a towel in hand. She looked desperate.

Stopping in her tracks Beca closed the door, "Chlo?"

"Over here baby."

As soon as the brunette turned she was bombarded with balloons. No matter which way she ran they kept coming.

"Who gets the last laugh now?" Chloe paused to get a good look at the younger girl. She wasn't on her level of wet yet but it was close.

The brief lull in attack allowed Beca to charge forward and drag the bucket to the center of the patio. Picking up a balloon she threw it at the older girl nailing her in the shoulder.

After that the heated water balloon fight was on. Beca got zinged in the face twice while Chloe had numerous shots to the back. If people were watching, they'd probably question their sanity. It was borderline ridiculous how two grown women were laughing and taunting each other while hurling water balloons across the backyard.

Approaching the bucket they looked down, there was one balloon left.

"Go ahead," Beca grinned out of breath. "You threw the first, you can throw the last."

Picking the balloon up Chloe tossed it up and down in her hand a couple times, "Are you sure? Now's the time get me back for hitting you in the face."

"Just do it," Beca stated dropping dramatically to her knees, arms outstretched. "Put me out of my misery."

Chloe laughed and crushed the balloon on top of Beca's head. Reaching out she gripped Beca's hands helping her up. Placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek Chloe giggled, "I think I won the balloon battle."

"Yeah, hands down," Lacing their fingers together Beca lead them to a dry lawn chair, directly under the balcony. Falling into it she pulled Chloe onto her lap.

"What do you say we call a truce?" Holding out her hand Chloe smiled, "No more pranks… It's tiring coming up with ideas."

"Deal," Shaking hands Beca laughed. It was time to set the prank war aside for the time being. "It was getting out of control. Hence why you and I are covered in water and there's balloon shrapnel all over our back yard."

Looking over the patio Chloe laughed, "It was fun though."

"It was… I've never had a water balloon fight in my life," Beca stated honestly resting her head on the back of the chair, closing her eyes.

"Really? My brother and I had them all the time. If you think I'm good, wait until you see him. One time nailed my dad thirty feet away from a second story window. It was awesome."

Beca laughed, she never did those things as a kid. Then before she knew it she was an angry teenager with very few friends, locked in her room. "Nope, no brothers or sisters remember?"

It was comments like these that made Chloe see how lucky she was to have both parents at home. Sometimes she forgot Beca was a product of divorced parents, forcing her to grow up quicker than she should have. The only positive person in Beca's life for a long time was her mom, who Chloe thinks is great and loves how involved she is in Beca's life. She's the main reason Beca is this amazing person that she fell in love with. The brunette's relationship with her dad on the other hand was still a work in progress, but Chloe knew they'd eventually get there.

"Well I'm glad I could provide that."

"Me too," Opening her eyes Beca saw the redhead gently smiling at her, which she returned. She knew Chloe understood the double meaning behind her last comment, "Thanks."

"We can't post this video." Chloe quickly stated

"Yes we can," Beca stated, confusion lacing her voice.

"No, you referred to me as Chloe _Mitchell_, your lovely _wife_," Searching the brunettes face Chloe saw a questioning stare.

"What's your point we're married?"

For someone so smart, Beca could be totally clueless. Pulling up Beca's hand Chloe tapped the wedding band, "We are but not everyone knows that."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

Sitting in silence a few minutes Beca couldn't believe the mistake she made. All this time she was afraid Chloe would be the one to say something but in actuality it was her. Getting an idea she smiled as she whispered in the redheads ear.

Chloe nodded and then faced the camera.

"Sorry everyone but the final prank is on you." Smiling brightly Chloe looked to Beca, "We're already married and have been since Thanksgiving. It was purely for insurance purposes."

"It's true," Lifting up their hands Beca pointed to their wedding rings. The next thing wasn't part of the script but she went with it, "Insurance was only part of the reason, this one," She pointed at the redhead, "Couldn't wait any longer!"

That comment earned the brunette a punch to the arm. Playfully glaring Chloe added, "Admit what's true right now…"

"Ok, ok fine, _we_ couldn't wait any longer."

"We're still having the wedding in April, don't worry. You'll get to witness everything as planned," Chloe pulled Beca closer giving a brief kiss.

Feeling laughter Beca pulled back, "What's so funny?"

"How much do you love me?" Shooting a wicked grin Chloe glanced above her, confirming the water bucket above them. She'd felt the string as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and was about to turn the tables.

"Like a whole lot, more than I can put into words."

"Good." Twisting the string around her fingers Chloe grinned, "Because I nominate you, Beca Mitchell, for the ice bucket challenge."

"What?"

Chloe yanked hard tipping over the bucket, sending water all over them.

Beca was stunned, so this is what a few gallons of ice water felt like. Flashing a grin she laughed, "Damn it, we called a truce!"

"I'm still the champion!" Proudly standing Chloe did a victory dance then helped the laughing brunette up.

"Did I win anything?" Beca wined like a child, stomping her foot for good measure. "And don't give me that sappy crap about your love because I won that a long time ago."

The redhead smirked as she looked at her wife, everything was about to come full circle. It was ending how it began, "The wet t-shirt contest…"

Beca again stood there in disbelief. That last comment was quick and delivered flawlessly, like the redhead had been waiting all day to use it.

"Let's clean this mess up." Chloe shook her head bending to grab the towel. She knew Beca hadn't heard a word she said. The brunette was seriously to cute when she got all flustered like that, "Baby are you listening?"

"Yes."

"No you're not."

"Ok?"

Snapping her fingers Chloe laughed, "I said I'm going to take a bath, you can join me if you want, no funny business because I'm seriously freezing right now."

"That's not what you said, I'm pretty sure you told me to clean this mess up," Grinning Beca frantically began picking up broken pieces of balloon. After finishing she grabbed Chloe's hand, dragging the redhead inside. "But I'm not stupid, there's no way I'm turning down an opportunity to see you naked. Even if it's just a bath."

"Perv."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

Chloe's retort was quick and a total change of subject, "What about lunch?"

"Jesus, is that all you can think of right now? How you didn't get to eat lunch?" Beca stopped quick causing her wife to plow into her back.

Nodding the redhead threw her head back laughing, "Well I'm hungry and you said you were getting food."

"It's in the microwave," Beca started laughing at the pout on Chloe's face. "I picked it up before buying two bags of ice. Happy?"

"Very!"

"You still posting that video of me dancing?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Shit…"

Beca doesn't know how but the redhead just won the prank war and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew once the final results from the Bellas came in, she'd never hear the end of it. Her only hope at this point was for a tie, at least that way Fat Amy would know she was still at the top of her game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope everyone had a great New Years!**

**I hope this was worth the extra week wait! Honestly, I've never pulled any of these pranks except the glitter one and you really do clean it up for weeks! This one was so much fun to write even I laughed as I wrote it. I don't know why but Beca just seems like a closet Justin Timberlake fan and I could totally see her dancing to his music.**

**Everyone t****hank you so much for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I'm glad you guys like what I'm doing so I'm going to keep doing it!  
><strong>

**I haven't locked down any ideas for my next oneshot but I've narrowed it down to three!**

****As always if you got any ideas/prompts for oneshots or just want to chat send them my way! I'm always open for suggestions!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Missing You

**Title: **Missing You or How Beca Mitchell Acquired a Tacky Welcome Home Sign Designed by Chloe Beale for her Office.

**Rating: **T

**Era: **Pre-_Caught_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pitch Perfect or its characters, if I did I'd be super rich. Everything else, including all the mistakes, is mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 - Monday<strong>

"I'll miss you," Chloe quietly stated riding the elevator in Beca's apartment building.

"Same," Giving Chloe's hand a squeeze Beca smiled, "It's five days I'll be back before you know it."

The redhead sloughed against the wall with a frown, "I know…"

"Hey none of this pouting business," Beca playfully interjected picking up her bags when the door opened. Tugging on her girlfriend's hand, she guided her out of the building. "I hate when you frown. This is a work trip, you know I have to go."

When Beca started her job she knew she and her boss would be visiting Sony Music's LA branch in July. The offices already had an up and running youth music program and they were going to see what final details were needed before her program officially started in New York City.

Flagging down a cab Chloe tried to smile, "But it's the first time since getting together we'll been separated."

They'd been dating over three months and Beca hated that Chloe couldn't tag along with her, she was even off work for the summer. They'd be busy with a packed schedule all week and that would make it hard to hangout. Their only time together would be at night and she hated for the redhead to be stuck in a hotel room, even if she said it was ok and she'd lounge by the pool or go sightseeing.

"Are you worried I'll want to stay LA?"

"A little, it's what you've wanted for so long," Chloe stated honestly.

Beca put on a reassuring smile and grabbed her girlfriend's hands, "_You_ and my life are here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette, "Good."

Closing the gap they kissed but were quickly broken apart by a blaring car horn.

Pulling back Beca laughed, "I would so love to continue this but homeboy here," She pointed at the cab, "Is waiting. Besides we just had a major session ten minutes ago."

"Excuses." Pushing her girlfriend towards the cab Chloe grinned. Beca was always leery about full on making out in public, hell they'd only done it twice, but the brunette was getting more comfortable about it.

"Whatever," Beca stated getting in the cab. Before she could even roll down the window the redhead was tapping on it.

Kissing Beca one final time Chloe smiled, "I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Make good choices," Chloe replied in singsong voice.

Beca shook her head in amusement, "That's my line and you stole it."

The redhead shrugged blowing kiss. She watched Beca grab it and put it in her pocket. The action melted her heart, "Saving that for later?"

"Maybe…"

"In that case, I left something special in your bag, check it later." Waving one final time Chloe backed away, "Bye."

"See ya."

Making it through security and to her gate Beca sat down in a chair and opened her carry on bag. Inside was a note and a bag of Hershey kisses.

_Bec's,_

_When you need a kiss have one of these and think of me. I hope there's enough to last until you can have the real thing. See you soon! _

_I love you,_

_Your Totally Awesome and Amazing Girlfriend_

Popping a kiss in her mouth Beca smiled rereading the note.

* * *

><p>Hearing her phone chime Chloe set the book aside. Grinning she made herself comfortable on the couch.<p>

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:37PM]: Is it Friday yet?

Chloe [9:40PM]: I wish.

Beca [9:41PM]: This dinner is lame, you need to entertain me.

Chloe [9:41PM]: That bad? It can't be worse than the last one.

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:46PM]: Like 10x worse.

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:47PM]: They're talking about golf, I don't even play golf.

Chloe could picture the younger girls face and hear the disgust in her tone from that one statement. If it was anything like the dinner she went to then Beca was in for a long night. At least at that one they entertained themselves and occasionally joined in the conversation.

Chloe [9:49PM]: Remember playing that drinking game anytime someone mentioned tennis?

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:50PM]: Vaguely, we were plastered by dessert.

Chloe [9:50PM]: YOU were plastered, then you actively participated in a conversation about art.

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:52PM]: You loved that!

Chloe [9:53PM]: It's still so surprising that you know so much about Van Gogh…

Super Hot Girlfriend [9:55PM]: Well as you say, I'm all kinds of mysterious.

That was the absolute truth and one of the first things that drew Chloe to Beca. Every time the brunette gave a little piece of information about herself it pulled Chloe in more.

Chloe [9:56PM]: The best part was when I dragged you home. It was just like old times.

A light went off in Chloe's head, now was the opportune time to embarrass her unsuspecting girlfriend. And the only way to do that was to go the totally inappropriate route. She wanted to see how far she could push Beca before she got extremely flustered and did something stupid.

* * *

><p>My Love [7:07PM]: How's the weather? Because I'm cold and need my badass cuddle buddy right now.<p>

Beca [7:07PM]: Nice actually… I know you'd rather torture yourself than grab a blanket.

My love [7:08PM]: For your information I'm under a blanket. Hang on…

Beca [7:09PM]: Ok…

My Love [7:12PM]: There warmer now, I put my clothes back on. ;)

Beca had a million scenarios in her head and none of them were dinner table appropriate. Her mind went straight to the gutter when images of a naked Chloe Beale came into play. She really had no idea what was going on, Chloe was being vague and the minutes of silence concerned her. Fuck it she had to find out what was going on.

Beca [7:14PM]: Why where you naked?

My Love [7:14PM]: I was watching this video and it had someone who that looked exactly like you.

The brunette smirked, Chloe was definitely messing with her. The last time Chloe saw her twin, it was the little girl from the Dora the Explorer cartoon. Her girlfriend thought it was funny but Beca didn't, first off what person actually has a talking monkey for a pet and second she couldn't even speak Spanish.

Beca [7:15PM]: Watching cartoons again?

My Love [7:16PM]: Porn actually, I was watching porn. It was super sexy.

The brunette's eyes about popped out of her head as she reread that text four times.

There was no way Chloe was watching porn, Beca knew for a fact the older girl didn't watch stuff like that because she point blank asked her one day. Chloe quickly informed her she only did lady jamming.

Beca [7:18PM]: Come on be serious…this isn't appropriate right now.

That response got nothing and the silence out was nerve wracking. All Beca could do was shift around in her seat nervously.

* * *

><p>Chloe knew the younger girl was basically flipping out as she tried to act causal. Laughing she shot off another text, wishing she were there to see the reaction it brought.<p>

Chloe [10:21PM]: Sorry my hands have been a little preoccupied, but they're taking a break for just for you. What were we talking about? Oh yeah the porn I was just watching.

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:21PM]: What did you do today?

That was smart, trying to change the subject but Chloe was ready for it. Shifting on the couch she grinned, now was the time to push the envelope, she was going to bring out the big guns.

Chloe [10:22PM]: I looked at sex toys online. Do you know how many varieties there are?

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:26PM]: Ok this conversation is over, my boss is right next to me.

Chloe [10:27PM]: You're gone for five days Beca. I've been getting laid on a regular basis for the past three and a half months and now you snatched it away from me. I may have to take drastic measures until you get back.

The redhead could picture Beca's face, it was probably completely red from embarrassment and she was more than likely stuttering when asked a question. She was loving every minute of this.

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:32PM]: You made me knock over my boss's water, then spill red wine on my shirt.

Super Hot Girlfriend [10:35PM]: You're lucky I'm only an elevator ride away from my room.

The redhead couldn't stop laughing, she knew Beca was totally mortified right now, but not for the reason her coworkers thought. Usually they built up to their racy texts and only when others weren't around, but she knew this caught Beca by complete surprise.

Five minutes later her phone rang, Beca's name appearing on the screen.

Grinning Chloe answered in an overly happy and bright tone, "Hey baby!"

"Don't _hey baby_ me," Beca chided slamming the door to her room. She wasn't mad, she was quite the opposite actually. "A little warning next time Beale. You can't just hit me with texts like that in front of coworkers."

"I was just messing with you." Chloe heard laughter on the other end and joined in. "I didn't do any of those things I said. I really was just reading a book when I got your first text. "

Flipping the lights on in her room Beca closed the blinds and started unbuttoning her shirt, "What's the best way to get red wine out of a shirt?"

"Club soda," Chloe stated causally.

Walking over to the small refrigerator Beca cringed at the prices, "That shits nine bucks in the mini bar."

Chloe heard an annoyed groan and then the ruffling of fabric, "Did you just take your shirt off?"

"Yeah…"

"Send me a picture I'll use it for visual reference this week." Chloe really tried but a laugh escaped her, so much for the seductiveness she was trying to pull off.

"Fuck this is going to be a long week." Beca stated placing her shirt in the sink and twisting off the top of the club soda.

_Four more days_, Beca thought as she listened to Chloe laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3 - Wednesday<strong>

Surprisingly Tuesday went by quickly because Chloe spent most of it running errands. The more she kept her mind occupied the less she looked at her watch.

Calling Aubrey last night occupied her while eating dinner and catching up on everything they'd missed this past week. Aubrey always asked very little when it came to who Chloe was dating and Chloe never gave the blonde any name. She only talked in general terms about Beca and their relationship and was surprised her best friend wasn't demanding names or specific details yet. Her game was getting out of control, she only intended to keep Aubrey in the dark a few weeks but now it was going on months.

Rolling over in bed Chloe grabbed her phone to check the time but saw two missed texts instead.

Long Distance Lover [12:33AM]: Sorry I didn't call tonight, I got home later than expected and I didn't want to wake you.

Long Distance Lover [12:34AM]: I hope your day was awesome and you didn't miss me too much. We'll talk to you soon! I love you…

Chloe grinned, she couldn't get enough of hearing or seeing those three little words from Beca.

Chloe [7:41AM]: Hey baby, I miss your face! Text me when you aren't busy, have a great day.

Chloe [7:42AM]: I love you, now I'm going to cuddle with your pillow since you're not here.

Pulling the pillow Beca used when she spent the night Chloe buried her face in it drifting back to sleep.

A rapid pounding and frantic ringing of her doorbell woke her a little while later. Checking the time she groaned as she rolled out of bed and headed to the door. Opening it she was greeted by a delivery guy.

"I think you have the wrong place," Pausing she tiredly smiled reading the guys name badge, he was from one of her favorite coffee shops. "I didn't order anything Jay."

"I know," He said politely holding out a cup and bag. "The lady who ordered these said you'd say that. She also said to beat on the door until you opened. She gave me a good tip to do it."

"Does this person have a name?" Chloe knew it was Beca, that was evident in the way the high school kid was instructed to bang on the door.

Shifting on his feet Jay looked at the floor, "She also said you'd ask that. Then she told me not to fall for your puppy dog eyes when I refuse to tell you."

"Understood," Chloe stated taking the items and smiling. "Thanks so much and I hope she tipped you well."

"No problem," Turning he headed back down the hall.

Closing the door she returned to her bedroom. Opening the bag she pulled out her favorite breakfast sandwich and she didn't even have to taste the coffee to know Beca had also sent her favorite made perfectly.

Taking a picture Chloe intended to send it off to her girlfriend, but was interrupted.

Long Distance Lover [9:05AM]: I thought you could use your fav breakfast to start the day off right.

Chloe [9:06AM]: You are seriously the best ever. Thank you so much! :)

Long Distance Lover [9:06AM]: I wanted you to know I was thinking about you. We didn't get to talk much yesterday.

Chloe [9:07AM]: You're always on my mind.

Long Distance Lover [9:08AM]: Same…

Long Distance Lover [9:10AM]: I'm going to get a couple more hours of sleep before I have to work, it's a little after 6 here. Talk to you at lunch?

Chloe [9:10AM]: Sounds good.

Biting into her sandwich Chloe savored the taste. It'd been a long time since she had one and every time she did she mentally told herself she needed to eat it more. The fact that Beca remembered every little detail about how she liked the sandwich made it that much better. Why did Beca Mitchell have to be such an awesome girlfriend?

Snapping her fingers the redhead got an idea, setting her coffee aside she grabbed her phone.

Chloe [9:17AM]: Are you going out to dinner tonight?

Long Distance Lover [9:20AM]: I knew you'd text again lol...and no I planned on ordering room service, watching TV and talking to you.

Chloe [9:21AM]: Lets Skype at say 6:30 your time?

Long Distance Lover [9:22AM]: Sure

Chloe [9:23AM]: Don't eat I'll take care of that. Now go to sleep!

Long Distance Lover [9:24AM]: But my personal space invader isn't here.

Chloe [9:24AM]: Shut up!

* * *

><p>Rushing through the hotel Beca repeatedly pushed the up button for the elevator until the doors opened, stepping inside she and selected her floor. She was ten minutes late for their designated Skype time because of traffic. She'd take the cramped New York City subway system any day of the week over the parking lot that is LA's freeways.<p>

Practically running to her room she slipped the key card in the slot and let herself in. Turning on her laptop she tossed her stuff on the bed, impatiently tapping her hands on the small table wishing the device to boot up faster. As soon as it did she turned on Skype and hit Chloe's name.

It barely rang before the redheads smiling face popped into view.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Beca rushed out trying to calm her breathing.

"Did you run here?" Chloe giggled at Beca's flushed face and out of breath sentence.

"Maybe…"

"You could've taken your time," Picking up her drink Chloe took a sip.

Beca groaned, she was starving right now and her girlfriend was drinking a milkshake, "You suck Beale, drinking that in my face is grounds for ending this conversation right now. I'm hungry and you know I love milkshakes."

"I know and any minute a delivery guy is bringing you one and dinner." Reaching over Chloe picked up a bag and waved it in front of the camera. The questioning look on the younger girls face didn't go unnoticed, "This place is mainly in LA but there's one here, so I figured we could try it."

"Awesome!"

Giggling Chloe grinned, "I thought we could have a Skype date."

"I'm not getting freaky with you over the internet after this," Beca pointedly smirked into the camera.

Before Chloe could reply a knock broke the conversation and Beca quickly got up to answer it.

Returning to her seat Beca sat her bag down. She quickly pulled out the contents, along with a strawberry milkshake there was a huge cheeseburger, minus the tomato. Grinning she looked over the food, "You got me fries and onion rings?"

"Yep," Nodding Chloe picked up a fry she popped it in her mouth, "You always get onion rings then steel my fries, so I gave you the best of both worlds."

"I don't know how you knew this is what I wanted, you literally read my mind."

"It's not fancy but I figured you could use a break from all the swanky meals you've been having," Chloe watched as Beca cut her burger in half and took a bite.

"This is great," Beca replied with a mouth full. Setting the burger aside she took a sip of water, because lets face it Chloe knew everything about her and had that delivered too. "If you were here right now I'd kiss you so hard."

This was the perfect end to Beca's day but the only downfall was Chloe wasn't there with her. On a normal date Chloe would be touching her in some way, either sitting directly next to her or playfully knocking their legs together under the table, and Beca missed that right now.

Sitting back in her chair Beca let out a content sigh as finished off her milkshake. Admiring her girlfriend she grinned, "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Chloe asked curiously resting her head on a hand.

"The first time we ever hung out together."

In that one statement Chloe heard the shy and uncertain Beca again and it was endearing, "We went to that diner across campus."

Beca nodded.

Watching the younger girl spin her knife around for a few seconds definitely reminded Chloe of that afternoon. She'd remember it for the rest of her life, "You were the only one who tried to make me feel better after the group found out about my nodes."

"I was nervous, hell you still make me nervous but," Beca vividly remembered seeing Chloe's hurt face as Aubrey stormed off once she dismissed everyone. She never wanted to see that look again and knew she couldn't leave the redhead by herself. Fidgeting in her seat Beca cleared her throat, "I still remember everything about that afternoon. You had the mango shake, I had a peach, then we…"

"Split fries," Chloe interjected quietly as she looked intently at her screen. "Something kept pulling me towards you after that afternoon and I needed to find out everything about you. I'm glad you asked me to hangout that day."

Smiling brightly the brunette balled up her napkin, "I'm glad I did too."

For a virtual date, all set up by her loving girlfriend, it was a complete success as far as Beca was concerned.

_Two more days_, Beca thought smiling as she listened the redhead make a joke about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4 - Thursday<strong>

By the time Thursday rolled around and Chloe was extremely bored. With summer coming to an end she was anxious to get back to teaching, she liked all the free time but there was only so much she could take. Calling a couple of teacher friends from work they decided to meet up for lunch and go shopping.

"Missing someone Chloe?" Janet asked teasingly.

Placing her phone on the table Chloe joined back in on the conversation, "Kind of…".

"You check your phone every five minutes," Danielle playfully tossed in.

It was then Chloe realized her work friends didn't know she was dating anyone. Literally she and Beca got together days after the school year finished and she hadn't had a chance to tell them, but now was good as time as any.

Chloe sighed happily, "You guys remember when I said one of my best friends from college was moving here?"

Both teachers nodded.

"Well we're together now," Biting her lip Chloe smiled.

"That's great," Janet clapped excitedly at the news. "You talked about her a lot, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," The redhead checked her phone again, no new messages. She knew Beca was busy wrapping things up so she could come home tomorrow. "She's been in Los Angles for work and I miss her, but she'll be back tomorrow."

Danielle then broke in with a bright smile, "If you had time you could've sent her these travel care packages. I do it all the time for my husband who's in the military. It's a nice way for them to know you're thinking about them."

Chloe brightened at the idea, she'd never heard of anything like that before, "What do you put in them?"

"Each one's different but usually his favorite things," Pausing Danielle thought back to the last one she sent, "It's just some stuff to help pass the time on the long flights."

"That's cool," Chloe stated as a million ideas running through her head.

"I also throw in a couple of sexual things," Danielle gave a humorous smile and laughed at the questioning faces. "It's nothing overly inappropriate, he's on a plane full of people after all. They're more subtly suggestive, he likes it."

Chloe laughed than looked at her watch, she could possibly make that happen but after shopping of course. There had to be places in LA that did stuff like that, "Can I steal your idea?"

"Go for it, I don't' mind. In fact I first heard about it from other military wives."

"Shall we shop now ladies," Janet asked gathering her purse and standing.

* * *

><p>It was later than normal when Beca finally pushed the door to her hotel room open but she was happy. All her work was done and she'd be heading home tomorrow afternoon. Before leaving town though she'd do some souvenir shopping and visit the Hollywood Walk of Fame, both right around the corner from her hotel.<p>

Flipping the light on she saw a neatly decorated bag sitting on her bed. Picking up the note that accompanied it she figured it was some type of thank you from Sony Music for visiting. Opening the note she smirked, it was from her girlfriend.

_Bec's,_

_Call me before opening this, I don't care what time it is. Talk to you soon!_

_I love you,_

_Chloe_

_P.S. I know you're curious so quick peaking._

Snatching her hand back Beca laughed, Chloe knew her to well.

Running around the room she threw everything she wouldn't need into her suitcase. Plopping down on the bed she grabbed her laptop. Wincing she saw the time, it was well after one in the morning in New York, but the note did say to call no matter what.

The line rang a few times before a half awake redhead answered.

"Hey," Chloe said rubbing her eyes, "I was wondering when you would call."

"I'm sorry, want me to call back in the morning?" Beca asked softly. She hated waking her girlfriend, but she did look extremely cute right now.

Sitting up slightly more awake Chloe smiled, "No it's ok, I was just dozing. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too," It was then that Beca realized where her girlfriend was, "Are you in _my_ bed."

"Yeah, you're apartment sounded more appealing tonight. I came over before dinner, I hope you don't mind."

Beca shook her head, "That's why I gave you a key, so you could come and go whenever you want." Grabbing the gift bag she held it in front of the camera. "Can I please open this now?" The tone in her voice was almost pleading.

"Most definitely," Pushing the sheets away Chloe sat up against the headboard. "I heard about this today and thought you'd like it."

Tossing the tissue paper aside Beca pulled out Billboard Music and Rolling Stone magazines, both issues she hadn't read.

"Those are for waiting at the airport…"

"Thanks," Flipping through them Beca smiled. Setting them aside she pulled out The Da Vinci Code, "I haven't read this book yet."

Laughing Chloe remembered trying to get the brunette to watch the movie version, "That's for the flight, I know you like that illuminati stuff and this book is jammed packed with it."

"Awesome! That shit is real I don't care what you think," Beca stated setting it aside. Rummaging through the bag her eyes light up at the giant bag of skittles and assortment of snacks, all her favorites. "You know me so well, these will be gone before the flights over."

"I knew you'd love it." Smirking the older girl pointed to the bang on her screen, "There's a few more things."

Beca pulled out some Chap Stick, gum and earplugs trying to get to the bottom. Pulling out the remaining contents she raised a questioning eyebrow looking at a pair of boob shaped cupcakes, "What the hell is this? They even have frosting on it!"

"Well you're a boob man," Chloe stated knowingly watching her girlfriend inspect them. She tried not to laugh at the bewildered expression, "You've told me numerous times."

"I do love yours," Beca answered with a wink. Pulling out the final item she laughed as she read the a few of the messages on the heart shaped candy, "Sex themed mints, I should've known this is how you'd round out a package like this, nice touch."

"Hey, I could've gone dirtier but I refrained," Playfully teasing Chloe was glad Beca wasn't embarrassed and thought it was funny, next time she'd go bolder.

"Think of me when eating that stuff," Chloe's tone was flirty and held double meaning hoping Beca understood.

Packing everything away Beca let out a slow breath locking eyes with the redhead, "I will don't worry… By the way you look good in my pajamas. But you know what looks even sexier?"

"What?"

"You _naked_ in my bed."

"Well that dream will soon be a reality."

Beca let out an anxious sigh, "I've been so sexually frustrated it's unbelievable. I thought your earlier text was a joke, but you really do miss sex once it gone."

Chloe knew Beca wasn't shy about sex, it was the exact opposite actually, but she wasn't one to talk about it openly in a group of friends, in that aspect the younger girl was reserved. That quietness about it fooled her because Chloe soon found out the brunette had this beautifully expressive, passionate and sometimes dominating side in the bedroom and it was amazing. It made her feel special knowing she was the only one privy to that side, that her girlfriend reserved it solely for her.

"I told you," Beca's last statement gave Chloe an idea, but first she needed to set it up. Adjusting her position she laid down, pulling the covers back over her body. "I've been super horny and I keep getting these flashbacks of you doing incredible things to me."

"Oh yeah," Beca questioned watching the redhead take her t-shirt off. She couldn't see anything, but it was still so hot. "Tell me about it."

Chloe grinned, Beca fell for it hook, line and sinker. She knew the brunette thought she'd taken all her clothes off but that wasn't the case, it was only her shirt.

"Well it always starts with you in between…"

That's when the video feed cut off and the green light next to Chloe's name went grey. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening right now, Beca thought quitting Skype. Chloe Beale was naked in her bed and she needed to see and hear what was happening. Powering down her laptop she franticly started it again. Before she could get things up and running she got a text.

My Love [10:47PM]: There's nothing wrong I purposely shut off Skype.

Beca [10:47PM]: What!?

My Love [10:49PM]: I know you're all worked up, but think of how hot the reunion sex will be.

Beca [10:50]: Fucking tease…

Beca [10:50PM]: That was mean Beale.

My Love [10:51PM]: Please, all it took was a semi-boob flash and your mind instantly switched to inappropriate thoughts.

Beca [10:52PM]: But you're just so hot, how could I not.

Beca [10:52PM]: You're exactly the same! I know your weakness too, you check my ass out all the time. Don't try and deny.

My Love [10:53PM]: Guilty! Ok I really need sleep now because you'll have me up all night tomorrow.

Grinning Beca knew how true that statement was. Now however she needed something to shut the redhead up.

Beca [10:56PM]: There's a high possibility of that happening. You just better be thankful there's physically no way for me to get you pregnant.

My Love [10:57PM]: I know otherwise I'd be knocked up right now ;)

Not exactly what Beca was expecting but it did make her laugh. Chloe was too good at the comeback line game sometimes.

Sighing Beca tossed her phone away, _one more day_.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5 – Friday<strong>

Waking up, a bright smile grew on Chloe's face, today was Friday and tonight Beca would be back. The time was going to tick by so slowly but that was ok because she was down to hours and soon enough it would be minutes.

Roaming through Beca's kitchen Chloe looked for some breakfast. There wasn't much food there, her girlfriend definitely needed groceries, and after the gym she'd swing by and grab something for dinner. Throwing in a load of laundry and cleaning up she decided to watch some TV until she decided it was time to head to the gym.

After finishing her workout Chloe headed to the grocery store, passing by an arts and craft store she looked in the window at a colorful sign. It was pretty creative and eye catching as it stated the current sale, but it also gave her an idea. Opening the door she ventured inside buying everything she needed to embarrass the shit out of Beca.

Two hours later Chloe had the groceries put away and dinner prepped and ready for the oven. Right now she was painstakingly gluing pictures of her and Beca to a giant poster board.

Taking a break to let the glue dry she pulled out her phone and changed Beca's name. The name change game started back at Barden but Beca was her girlfriend now and that opened up a whole new realm of names. Usually she only changed it on a whim but this past week it happened at least three times out of pure boredom.

Chloe [3:57PM]: You make it to the airport?

Sexy Brunette [4:05PM]: Yep, just got to my gate and the plane's on time.

Chloe [4:06PM]: When do you get in again?

Sexy Brunette [4:07PM]: A little after ten.

Chloe [4:08PM]: I'll come meet you at the airport!

Sexy Brunette [4:10PM]: You don't have to, I was just going to grab my bags and catch a cab.

Chloe [4:11PM]: For sure, I'll be there!

Sexy Brunette [4:12PM]: Awesome! I got to go the plane is boarding.

Chloe [4:13PM]: Be ready for a full on Chloe Beale tackle hug when I see you Mitchell. Prepare yourself now!

Sexy Brunette [4:14PM]: Thanks for the warning, I love you! See you soon…

Chloe [4:14PM]: I love you too…

Picking up her glitter markers Chloe started writing on the board. Her poster was almost done and she'd have just enough time to let it dry a bit before leaving.

* * *

><p>Trudging through the airport Beca got on the tram to baggage claim, it was good to be out of that airplane, sitting close to six hours made her back stiff. She did manage to make it halfway through her book and she hated to admit it but she was seriously considering watching the movie and Chloe would love that.<p>

Pulling out her phone she shot off a text to her favorite redhead.

Beca [10:06PM]: ETA to seeing you less than three minutes!

Chloe [10:06PM]: I'm counting down the seconds!

Putting away her phone she stepped off the tram and followed the crowd to the abnormally long escalator. As it slowly inched its way down the people waiting below started coming into view.

First off she saw someone wearing a baseball cap and holding a huge tacky pink sign above their head, she thought whoever that was for has to be embarrassed. Searching the crowd she stood on her tiptoes looking for red hair and a bright smile she knew Chloe would be wearing. She didn't see her, quickly scanning again resulted in nothing, maybe Chloe was at the wrong terminal.

Taking one last look Beca stepped off the escalator and pulled her phone out. She was ready to hit dial when she heard her name and instantly froze. Looking closer at the person waving the poster, the brunette shook her head in defeat. That big ass sign had her name literally written all over it and the person wearing the baseball cap was Chloe, who was currently yelling her name and jumping up and down like she'd just won the lottery.

It was so obnoxiously adorable Beca couldn't do anything but plaster a huge grin on her face and hurriedly walk in the direction of the commotion. She started laughing halfway there because Chloe never once let up with her welcome home cheers.

Beca barely set her carryon bag down before the redhead dropped the poster and flung herself on the shorter girl wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Welcome home baby," Chloe excitedly stated before firmly planting her lips on Beca's.

Grabbing onto the redheads hips Beca tilted her head slightly and swept her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip. She was immediately granted access as her hand came up to caress the redhead's cheek and they slowly set a familiar rhythm.

The kiss was brief but went on longer than Chloe expected, the brunette was definitely getting more comfortable kissing like this in public. It wasn't a full on let's make out kiss, but still it was hot and left her wanting more. It was right then, standing in the airport, that she realized the younger girl didn't do anything unless she was good at it and fucking hell Beca Mitchell was a good kisser.

There wasn't anything dramatic or inappropriate about the kiss, it was a mixture of everything and how it went down. It began with the way the brunette's hands gently moved up her body, followed by the unhurried and unforced movement of her head guiding the kiss along to completion. Even the slight lingering taste of peppermint that Beca had undoubtedly eaten ten minutes before landing made it flawless. None of it was overpowering, it was simply perfect and so addicting because it was never done the same way twice.

Opening her eyes the redhead grinned, "Hi."

"Hi," Beca dragged a finger along Chloe's jaw stopping at her chin. Leaning forward she left another lingering kiss. "I wouldn't mind doing that every time we meet."

"Same," Dropping her hands Chloe bent to pick their stuff up off the ground. Handing Beca's bag over she seductively whispered, "Next time might not be so innocent."

Smirking the brunette shouldered her bag, "Does it look like I'll complain?"

"Good…" Holding up the sign Chloe gestured to it excitedly, "How do you like it?"

Eying the poster closer Beca didn't know how she missed her name the first time. The huge bright blue letters stuck out like a sore thumb against the intense pink background. The message, also done in over the top bubble letters with hearts dotting the i's was was pretty awesome, _Beca Mitchell, Welcome home! Your awesome girlfriend is here just like she promised_. An arrow then pointed down, which was why Chloe was holding it over her head. All over it were pictures of them together and little sayings including, _I've waited five long days to kiss you, what are you waiting for? _and her personal favorite, _Who's excited their girlfriends back in town? This chick_. The last one included two hands balled into fists with thumbs pointing at a picture of Chloe.

"It's a little over the top don't you think?" Beca deadpanned trying not to laugh as she held the poster.

"That's what I was going for," Chloe stated matter-of-factly. She only intended the crazy sign as a joke, but the more she worked on it the more into it she got. The final product, turned out to be something she was proud of. Lightly shoving the brunette Chloe laughed pointing to the poster. "This was totally last minute, I worked on it for two hours."

Looking up Beca smiled loving at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. She really did like it, Chloe put time and effort into making it and that's better than any present she could receive, "It's great, I'm putting this in my office at work."

"Really?" The redhead asked dumbfounded. Beca truly did love it, she could tell by her facial expression and tone in her voice.

"I'm dead serious Chlo. I got the perfect place for it. I'm in desperate need of something designed by Chloe Beale that includes tacky puff paint, glitter, ribbons, stickers and pictures of us on it." Lacing their fingers together Beca started walking towards the baggage carousel where people were picking up their luggage. "This is one of a kind, everyone will be jealous."

Once they stopped Chloe kissed the brunettes cheek, she never thought Beca would actually consider putting it where people could see it, "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm not kidding babe I love it. The fact that you hand made it makes it that much more valuable to me."

Grabbing her luggage the two headed for the cab line.

As they waited Beca turned to the older girl, "Are you wearing my shirt and hat?"

"Yeah I did your laundry and tossed my clothes in. They didn't dry in time so I barrowed it," Pulling the shirt away from her body Chloe looked at it. She found the blue and yellow stripped Henley in the back of Beca's closet and was pretty sure she'd yet to see the younger girl wear it. "The hat was a last minute grab, I wanted to you to see the sign before me."

"Well mission accomplished. By the way that shirt is _new_ and I haven't even gotten to wear it yet."

Chloe pretended to cower away at the lighthearted death stare Beca was giving. "Sorry."

"It's ok, you look better in it than me," Beca shrugged opening the door to the cab and motioning for the redhead to get it.

As soon as Beca got in and told the driver the address Chloe slid to her side. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulder Beca rested her back against the door bringing the redhead closer. Linking their fingers she kissed Chloe's shoulder, "That welcome home was pretty great, no one's ever done something like that for me."

"Well they should because you're pretty great."

"The awesome girlfriend award goes to you this week," Beca stated happily.

Chloe hummed in approval as they rode in comfortable silence. She relaxed even more feeling Beca gently rub circles on her palm with her thumb. They were both content and happy to be together again.

_Zero days, zero hours, zero minutes, zero seconds left, _Beca thought kissing to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Honestly I don't know where this one came from. How I envisioned this go and where it actually went were two different things but I like how it ended up much better than my original concept. I hope you did too!  
><strong>

**T****hank you so much for your reviews,favorites, follows and PM's. I still can't believe I'm up to 152 follows, 76 favs and 59 reviews for this. That really means so much to me that you guys out there are enjoying it.  
><strong>

**As for the next installment, as always I've got a couple ideas floating around but haven't locked anything down. I've been asked a few times for another M rated chapter through, it won't happen next week but maybe the following. I've got an idea but need time to work it out and see if what I want to do works. I'm still not 100% sold on the M chapter because I still feel I'm not that great at it, let me know what you think anyways!  
><strong>

****As always if you got any ideas/prompts or just want to chat send them my way!  
><strong>**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
